My loving demons
by Elder Predator
Summary: FemKyuubi x Naruto. Kyuubi is alone in her cell when she wants to keep her promise she made a long time ago. Will she convince Naruto to help her? Following the path forward is the only option. Naruto and Kyuubi come far in their struggles and find each other. Will their love stand against the test of time? They either face it together or face the burning fire of loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

Since the story "No one would Listen but her" got such great review, and non stop e-mails asking me to do another FemKyuubixNaruto story, which I LOVED writing by the way… I decided to take their advice and do another. I don't know how long I'll write this for but it will begin on Naruto's 19th birthday. Please read Author not at end.

Chapter 1: She was there, the unseen angel.

Naruto was surrounded by a few of his friends as Tsunade brought out a birthday cake. As he stared into the candles, he remembered he used to resent the day he was born every year. He remembered the scar and beatings he received when he was a kid as the flame flickered in his mind. Without knowing it his eyes began to tear in front of all his smiling friends. Tsunade was the first to notice the tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Tsunade asked looking into his eyes. She swore his eyes had dulled from blue to absolute black. Tsunade gasped as she could see the darkness in his eyes absorb all the sadness in the world. Ino and Sakura had noticed as well followed by Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and the rest of the group of people that croweded his apartment. They all saw the dark in his eyes as Tsunade tried to snap him out of it. Naruto couldn't hear her or anyone. The black aura his body produced effected everyone. Soon everyone in the room felt the burdens, a glimpse of the pain, and tears Naruto carried. Naruto's mind heard a voice as his body lay down in front of the cage that he knew so well. He heard the voice of the masculine Kyuubi call out to him.

"**So the Kit has returned… To what do I owe this… pleasure?"** Naruto kept his eyes closed. Moments flew by as the Kyuubi got more impatient. **"What's the matter kit? Cat got your tongue? If he doesn't I'll be happy to take it from your mouth."** The voice once again spoke as a pair of gleaming eyes watched over him. **"Hey Kit this may be your mind but you're in my domain and…"** Naruto had enough. Naruto lunged forward into the cage and punched the Kyuubi in the neck. His anger clouded his judgement as he didn't notice the silky feel of the Kyuubi's fur as he gripped the fur to hold on.

"Shut up… Just shut the hell up for once!" Naruto begged crying into (I guess I can say it) her fur.

"**You got a death wish or something? Coming in here and attacking me like that…" **Kyuubi said pissed off. Naruto continued to cry into the fur as his grip tightened on the fur. **"Answer me!" **Kyuubi demanded as Naruto's mind was nearly ready to break.

"it's all you god damn fault you asshole fox…" Kyuubi growled at him.

"**What the hell did you say to me?"** She got pissed and wanted to shake him off as she heard his voice crack.

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve the treatment of this village? What the hell did I do? My friends help null the pain, but I can never fully get rid of it!" He began pounding at her skin again. "It's you fault all this happened. It your damn fault because you are such a heartless…piece of…SHIT!" (the… means a pounding of Kyuubi's skin) Naruto cried as he continued to pound at her neck. Kyuubi understood the boys rage but something inside her felt sorry for him, some feeling like she deserved anything he did to her. Her anger slowly subsided watching the nearly broken Naruto stab at her neck with an imaginary knife as he remembered…

_The cold rain started beating down in Konoha as Naruto found himself another cardboard box to crawl into for the night, or so he had hoped. A woman slowly approached the alleyway with a metal dulled edge kitchen knife. She turned down the alley way as she was told this is where the 'monster' slept in the rain. No one bothered him during the rain here. It was hoped he'd catch hypothermia and die. She approached the box seeing Naruto shiver in fear and of his body feeling freezing under the conditions. She kicked the box, watching as the box flew over the fence behind him. Naruto's eyes widened with fear as he tried to crawl away. She lunged forward like she was undead and grabbed him. She spun him around and slammed him into the muddy concrete, nearly smashing the back of his skull. He stared up at her and watched as she began to cry on top of him. _

"_His name was… nothing, I had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy and I hadn't even named him yet…" She cried down as Naruto. "I heard him cry as they checked him. He was perfect they said." Naruto turned his head to see the knife gleaming from the nearby street light. "Then the roof of the hospital collapse and I watched as they took him out of the room to be crushed later by debris. I wondered for such a long time what he did to deserve that fate? What did I ever do to deserve such a thing" She watched his eyes cower in fear of the knife. She looked over at the instrument, the tool she carried. "They say you are the creature that killed my son that day. They say you are a monster that needs to die in order for there to be justice done for who was list that day." She looked back down at him with cold dead eyes. "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. I don't care at this point. If you aren't I'll end your life so you won't have to live in pain anymore. If you are the monster that did this to me, I'll have my justice." She lifted the knife above her head. Naruto wanted to run but was paralyzed in fear. _

"_I swear I didn't do anything… I'm not a monster! I'm just a kid!" She looked down at his in almost pity._

"_So was he…" She said slamming the knife down into his stomach. Naruto screamed louder than he ever did before as she thrusted the dull knife over and over again downwards into his skin, blood flying everywhere. She thrusted for the last time not to hear a sound come out of him. She looked down as the alley, including the walls, were splash painted with a crimson mask. Naruto's body lay gashed in fresh wounds. Sticky blood flowed from his wounds and mouth as he lay there motionless. She placed her hands together. "If there is a god, or gods. If there is a higher power… forgive me and forgive this child or demon. I know not which he is but I'm sure he's in your hands right now. Judge him as he is and by his actions through his life." She said splitting her two hands apart and walking away. Naruto lay there in his pool of blood, the Kyuubi barely able to save him as his wounds slowly heal. _

"_Just let me die…Whatever you are… just let me die…" Naruto begged as he knew something was healing him. He blacked out as more then 2x his entire body worth of blood had been spilled. 'why…' he thought. 'why…' _

He stared at the Kyuubi's neck and began to thrust down as she did to him all those years ago. Kyuubi barely felt it but can tell he was loosing it.

"**Kit calm the hell down!"** Kyuubi roared at him but he remained in the trance. **"Kit!"** Kyuubi screamed **"KIT!"** She screamed using her paw to swat him off her. His body flew into the bars and lifeless body fell to the floor. **"Shit… I did that too hard…"** Kyuubi said not sure it was out of self preservation or something more. She looked down at his body and found that he was motionless as his stared into darkness, in which his heart had been overcome with. Kyuubi knew that look in his eyes. **"Snap out of it kit!"** she once again roared at him. She saw no movement in his body. She bite her lip. **"Damn it kit!"** She said transforming herself into her naked human form. She ran over to him after opening her round eyes. **"Kit get the hell up… KIT!"** She raised her hand and slapped him hard against the face. Naruto snapped out of it. Looking at the ground of the cell, he tried to re-call where he was. He looked up to the girl that was holding him.

"Who are you?" He said forgetting where he was.

"**Hold still, I'm going to heal you."** She began to heal the essence that is Naruto as his mind and thought returned to him. He looked around to notice he was in the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto's eyes shot open as he looked back at the girl healing him.

"You're the damn fox aren't you?" Kyuubi tried to not let it show that that comment hurt her.

"**Not now kit, i'm still healing you."** She looked down towards his legs and started to heal a wound as his hand reached out and grabbed her breast and squeezed it slightly. Kyuubi slapped his hand away after grunting in pain. **"No touching…"** She said felling his hand return to her breast, but this time her nipple. She smacked his hand away again. **"What part of 'no touching' don't you understand?"** Naruto laid there with rage still inside him but curiosity got the best of him.

"You're a girl?" Kyuubi sighed.

"**Yes Naruto I'm a girl… got a problem with that?"** Naruto shook his head no. **"Good now let me help you."** She boldly claimed as that comment sent a wildfire through Naruto's mind.

"Help? You want to help?" Naruto said feeling his anger take him over again. "Go lie in a fucking ditch and die!" He saw now swatting her hand away from him.

"**Hey… what the hell kit… that kind of hurt."** She said looking over at the boy.

"Bullshit! If you had one, just one scrap of kindness or good in you, then why did the villagers attack me thinking I was you? They just too damn happy to see you?"

"**Kit I made some mistakes, can't you at least ****forgive me and we clean the slate**?"

"No, I'm tired of all this… I'm sick and tired of having you inside of me!" Kyuubi's pointed ear bent down hearing Naruto like this. "Just tell me how to get you the hell out of me!" Naruto screamed looking around the cage for something, then remembered the seal on the bars. "Is that it huh?" Naruto yelled pointing to the seal.

"**Kit calm down."**

"I won't!" Naruto screamed almost scaring her. "You're only a monster!"

"**I'm not a monster kit, I have a heart and soul just like you…"** Kyuubi said hearing Naruto chuckle and laugh like he was a madman.

"Well… the Kyuubi no Kitsune has a heart huh? What is it the size of a damn pea? Raisin?" He chuckled some more in near madness. "and she has a soul she says… well I hope it BURNS IN HELL!" He suddenly got loud. She slapped him across the face.

"**That's enough… I admit I haven't always been good, but I want to redeem myself." **Naruto's head went limp after the slap.

"Then finish what you started with me." Kyuubi got confused, wondering if he was still in his insanity. "I will release you, you will kill me and never return to this place again…"

"**No."** She said cutting him off.

"place again and you will…"

"**No."** She once again stated. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her close so their eyes were close.

"If you have a heart, if you have a scrap of goodness in you, then you will end it for me. You won't let me live the rest of my damned life unhappy!" After a moment of pause he continued again. "How can I continue to live knowing I'll always be alone and never find someone to love! What point would be there to live?!" He demanded "Tell me!!!" He yelled, his voice breaking and tears falling from his eyes.

"**Naruto then how about I redeem myself by pledging my loyalty to you. I'll be yours to command until the end of your days. I'll be by your side no matter what. You may do whatever you deem fit to me. You may use me as a tool to fight for you. Anything you want, it will be yours. I will obey you without question. "** Naruto looked at the cage floor for a second.

"Then take it a step further… "Was that possible? ", If you truly want to make me happy and redeem yourself then help me get a girlfriend so I can be happy for once in my life!" Kyuubi thought about it for a moment. "Just once in my life I want to know how not to be alone at night! For once!" Naruto shouted. "Get someone who can make me happy!" Kyuubi was somewhat hurt that he never considered her to be there for him but at the same time knew she knew what she was. She sighed.

"**So all you want me to do for you, for you to forgive me is to find you a girlfriend?" **Kyuubi's heart was almost screaming "Pick me! Pick me!" Naruto nodded. Kyuubi's life was empty to. She wanted to be human, to live and love. Not be some monster that everyone is afraid of. It is what made her heart love Naruto so much. He would demand things of her, never afraid of her. He would barge into her cage like he was king, and to her, he was. She loved the fact she wasn't feared for once in her life. In return, she would give Naruto what he wanted, her power. After he left her, every time she wondered just what kind of boy he is. As the years went by he came often demanding her power or sometimes asking. She almost enjoyed giving it to him as a reward for being so brave. She wanted to date this boy, she wanted to know everything that she didn't already know. She wanted him.

"Will you do it?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes. Kyuubi wanted to say she already found him a girlfriend, she would do it. She wanted to beg him to take her as his girlfriend, slave… whatever he wanted of her, but her personality at doing this was one of only cruelty and harshness. She thought about it for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Will you?" Kyuubi decided on the best course of action.

"**I will, but only if you let me out of this cage."** Naruto scoffed.

"I'm not stupid, I know I was angry before and I said something about letting you out but I was angry. I won't let you out that easy." Naruto explained. Kyuubi smiled… at least he wasn't dumb.

"**Then how about putting me on a leash and…"**Damn her kinky side… she was lucky she stopped herself from saying some obscene things. **"and only allow me certain things in reward for helping you."** Phew… that was tough to say without her mind going hentai. 19 years of being locked in a prison with no one but yourself would be sexually frustrating don't you think?

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi materialized a contract from no where.

"**This contract will allow you to control just how much freedom I get. When you sign it you will, for lack of a better term, own me. You will take out the contract and tell it what I am allowed to do. I then may only do what you tell it I can do. If you tell it I can't breathe for example, I won't be able to breathe. I did list in here basics that I'm allowed to do. Such as talk, walk, eat, sleep etc."** She looked at him before sticking her arm out to him. **"Will you do it?"** Naruto took the scroll hesitantly and read the entire thing, nearly pissing off Kyuubi from waiting so long.

"What do I do to sign it?" Kyuubi pointed to the bottom of the paper.

"**Sign it like you would a summon contract and then issue the command word of 'activate.'"** Naruto put his name down first, then placed his bloodied hand down on the scroll. He looked up at Kyuubi before issuing the command word.

"Activate." He watched as his blood glowed as it became sealed in the paper itself. Then a small symbol of the fox appeared above it also in blood, but not his. Kyuubi felt the change occurring as her body reacted to the deal they had struck. She looked down at him, still kneeled over the contract.

"**May I ask you to let me out of your body now?"** She asked putting on a smile. Naruto thought about it for a moment. What could it hurt? She was already bound to him.

"So how do I do that?"

"**Like I said before, tell the scroll what I am allowed to do but only you are allowed to tell it."** Naruto looked down at the scroll.

"Scroll thing… the Kyuubi no Kistune may leave my body and the seal but only when I let her." The scroll glowed. Naruto smiled but turned around as he heard the emergence of fire on the cage itself. He watched as the seal on the cage burned away and was replaced by a new seal. He turned back around to Kyuubi who had a smile on his face.

"**Can we finish this outside please? I'd rather not be in the place anymore. I've seen too much of it."** Naruto nodded and they found themselves outside his mind and body. Naruto returned to see all his friends gathered around him.

"Your finally awake…" Tsunade said with a large sigh. "I was worried about you there. What happened?" Before Naruto could let words ring from his mouth.

"**I can answer that."** Kyuubi said drawing the attention of all Naruto's guests as they turned around to see a 6'11'' naked woman. Every guy in the place fainted from a fountain of blood spurting from their noses as the girls mouths dropped at the naked sight. Tsunade was the only one to notice that her round eyes were crimson red with hair of orange and red weaved beautifully into a long thick hair that put any 'fiery' red head to shame. She stood arms crossed against her nipples. Kiba smelled that she reeked of foxes, which either meant she was a fox or bathed with them. Kiba never thought of the correct answer but was forced to decide to confront her about it.

"So just who the hell are you? You smell like foxes and you body is…" Kiba sniffed one more time. Kiba blushed at what he smelled. She was aroused and furthermore, she was near leaking.

"**None of you need to know who I am. Just know that Naruto is my primary goal."** She said trying to walk forward but was stopped by a kunai to her throat by Tsunade. **"Why do you want to get in my way?"** Kyuubi asked getting pissed at the reception she was given.

"Who do you work for?" Tsunade demanded putting the kunai into her throat on the verge of breaking skin. Kyuubi growled which made Tsunade realize she wasn't just another woman as she slit her throat to find a shadow clone. "How the hell does she know that?" Kyuubi laughed reemerging next to Naruto.

"**Because Naruto here taught it to me."** Tsunade looked at Naruto like she wanted to rip off his head for teaching and enemy ninja… or whatever she was such a forbidden jutsu.

"Baa-chan isn't not what you think! She's…" Naruto wanted to not say who she really was. "a friend of mine that I've known for a very long time." It seemed to fly as most of Naruto's friends lowered their weapons.

"So how come we've never seen her?" Naruto was screwed. He couldn't think of a response to that.

"**Let's just say that I've known Naruto for a long time but never really hung out with him much. He comes to visit me often to ask for favors. I've probably never been seen because when we are together it's in a secret place."** Pretty much the truth but not quite everything… PERFECT! Naruto sighed in relief.

"Then why are you here now and why are you naked?" Tsunade continued on.

"**I'm here now cause it's his birthday. Why I am naked? I've never worn cloths and hope never to wear them. They are itchy and I tear them, and my back, to shreds when I wear them."** Naruto sighed in relief that Kyuubi was really smart.

"You could just wear a little?" Tsunade said looking at the fast she didn't even bother to cover her most sensitive parts.

"**Why the hell would I? Not like these kids are never going to see what a woman looks like." **She said almost deliberately spreading her legs out just a smudge more. **"Besides, it's fun to watch human males fall back in nose bleeds."** Kyuubi started laughing not realizing her screw up with the word 'human.'

"What do you mean human males?" Tsunade demanded once more. Kyuubi stopped laughing realizing her mistake. She smiled and wanted to unleash all nine of her tails and scare the living shit out of them but they were Naruto's friends so… not right now.

"**As that boy said I reek of foxes and that is because…I am known to you as a demon." **Suddenly everyone other then Naruto gasped and stared at the girl wide eyed. Tsunade put two and two together.

"A demon… foxes… You don't mean you're the…" Tsunade said reaching into her back pocket to try and find something to help them subdue her. She felt a clone of the woman stop her hand as she held it behind her back.

"**No wonder why you're the Hokage… you're just soooooooooooooo smart!"** Kyuubi mocked as she wrenched her arm. Tsunade screamed as Kyuubi grinned at the power she had over the woman. Naruto gritted his teeth as he had to stop her.

"Kyuubi-chan is not allowed to touch Baa-chan!" Naruto screamed hoping that the scroll heard him. It did. Kyuubi grunted in terror as a bolt of lighting struck her arm through Tsunade and threw her into the wall. Kyuubi growled as two of her tails emerged, her eyes became sliced and her skin letting off orange chakra.

"**Don't ruin my fun like that Naruto!"** She growled at him.

"Then stop hurting my friends!" Naruto yelled at her. "Or I swear you will never see the outside again!" Naruto continued to threaten her. Kyuubi didn't want it to end like this. She wanted him to love her, not to hate her, but her fun side wanted to play around with them. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she got carried away.

"**Please forgive me Naruto… I haven't been out in awhile. I got carried away."** Everyone's eyes turned back to Naruto who was calming down slightly but he was still mad at her. The question on everyone's mind now was, 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!!' but it was once again Tsunade who spoke up first.

"You control her?" Tsunade said making the connection between his wording before and her response to it, along with the fact after he said it she was thrown into a wall and blamed Naruto for it.

"**He can control what I can and can't do. His father made sure of that."**Kyuubi said drawing the attention back to her and this time without tails or chakra hovering around her. **"He told me so on the day he died…"**

**(**Flashback)

_Minato stood on top of Gambunta finishing the preparations for sealing the Kyuubi away. He knew that the nine tailed fox couldn't die while on this relm of existence. She may only be killed were she was created, were she was born. Only while there may she die, but she can be sealed away. Kyuubi watched as Gambunta charged her and she dodged with ease when suddenly the control over her was broken. She now stood confused as too what was happening. She remembered something happened then nothing. There was nothing to explain why she was bloodied and in this world. She saw as Minato scream as she felt her very being being ripped as she was pulled into a new born child with yellow hair. Jiraiya was too late to give Minato the message about her. It was done and there was nothing he could do to stop his death. Jiraiya swore on that day, he would bring the person responsible for this down. Jiraiya ran to the place were Minato and Naruto lay side by side in the rubble of a ruined building outside the leaf village that Kushina and Minato would go to to have a nice relaxing, romantic evening. _

"_Forgive me, Naruto-kun. I'm not going to be around you to see you become the great man I kknow you will be. Your mother and I saw so much potential in you the day you were born. We had such dreams and hopes for you. We wish we could have been there for you. I only wish that you were old enough to hear this." Minato noticed Jiraiya standing outside the rubble._

"_Minato-sama, the Kyuubi was being controlled, she wasn't doing this by choice." Minato smiled. _

"_I already knew that." Jiraiya grew wide eyed. _

"_Then why did you…?" Jiraiya wasn't sure what to think right now._

"_Because she will help him, she must help him. When I learned of the Kyuubi's attack, it sounded nothing like what she would do. The nine tails is cunning and planning. She would never openly announce that she was panning to attack. I figured whoever was controlling her must be an Uchiha. They hadn't really liked us very much lately, but at the same time their brothers and sisters were in the fight as well, they died so I wondered who could it be? The only way anyone would ever know would lie in my son. She knows the answers. It is why I sealed her in my son. He will not be her jailor, but her protector. He will guide her and make sure that next time we are prepared against such an attack. She will do this because she will be with my son. We expect great things from you Naruto-kun." He placed a kiss on the forehead of the child. "It's up to you now, to carry on our names." Minato's mouth began to bleed blood as he knew Jiraiya had started calling out to him but could no longer hear him. "You are my son, you will be this village's greatest…" Minato fell to the floor with a smile upon his face 'Hero, Hokage and legend…' Minato's eyes never closed as Jiraiya began to shake him and cried as he watched Minato's life die from his eyes. After Tsunade arrived she shook her head and declared him dead. She looked over at the baby boy and asked what Minato wanted for him. Jiraiya looked over at the boy, while knowing it was Minato's son, couldn't help but feel hate for the boy causing the death of one of his closest friends and teacher. He wanted to say he wanted him dead but looked at Minato's smile and figured that the least he can do is want his son safe. He remembered the words he spoke, telling Jiraiya that he was sacrificing himself for his son. His son will live. _

(End of flashback)

Naruto's friends nearly teared up listening to the story of Minato's final plight.

"**His son has became all of that. He has always been this village's greatest hero and mine as well. Minato-sama's sacrifice wasn't just to protect himself and the village. It was to protect everyone, including myself. Naruto-kun has complete control over me because Minato-sama wanted him to protect me from those who would use me against you."** Everyone looked at Tsunade who looked down towards the floor.

"Is that true Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade nodded.

"Jiraiya told me the same thing a long time ago. I'm wasn't sure before that is was true, but I suppose it is." Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Your father left this for you." Tsuande said taking out an envelope that he could tell had been put through 19 years of weather. "I wasn't sure you were ready yet but I guess you are." Naruto took the letter as he carefully opened it. Everyone gathered around as he began to read the worn note.

_Hey son,_

_I know you probably already know that I died from the sealing of the Nine tailed fox, and if not I told Jiraiya-kun to burn this message. Since you are reading this, it means I did die and the Kyuubi-no Kitsune is sealed inside of you. I know it will be hard to understand why you, but let me explain something about her. The Kyuubi no Kistune is a magnificent woman. She is fiercely loyal and provided me with some laughs from time to time. I say this because what I am about to tell you not even the Hokage truly understands. A long time ago, back when the village was first created, the first hokage had all nine tailed beasts sealed inside rings, which he used to make himself extremely powerful. He gave tailed beasts to other forming villages as a sign of friendship and loyalty, but always kept the nine tails to himself. She spoke to him through the ring he wore and struck a deal with him. She would be set free in return for her loyalty to the leaf as its secret protector. She kept her word for many years and from time to time stopped in to check on the progress in the village. We never really did find out where she went all the time but she stayed within the village. Mostly dressed as a civilian. I tell you this because despite her first attitude towards you, she will come to love you I know it. Anyway, I sealed inside you, with her, the scroll you can use to control her movements until she settles down, she has a worse temper then your mother you know…_

The paper seems to have indications of a struggle as he tried to make out what happened. He continued down the page until he found words he could understand

_Sorry about that, I don't have time to write a new page and you mother is mad at me right now. Just know that we both love you and know you will come to do great things for this village. Our village and home._

_Love always,_

_Your mother and father_

_Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto cried for a moment before standing up and walking towards the Kyuubi. She watched him as he slowly dragged his feet across the room and approached her. No one moved as Naruto's hair fell in front of his face and spoke.

"My father… what was he like?" He said softly. She wouldn't have heard him if she didn't have acute sense of hearing.

"**A Brilliant man who in many times asked for my assistance in battle. He created a jutsu that made him known as the 'Yellow flash' and with me at his side we helped defeat many enemies."**

"And my mother?" Naruto asked with tears still streaming down his face.

"**A near replica of me. She was smart and well educated, mannered and always knew how to draw a smile out of people. You remind me a lot of her. She had a bad temper if you ever saw it but most of the time she was well spoken. She never shut up once about how much she said she would love you after you were born. She would always rub her stomach and say that she felt your very life inside her and that would brag how he would become such a noble and respectable man like his father."** She paused to watch it soak into Naruto's mind. She then smiled and chuckled. **"Everyone would tell her she was crazy but she was right after all. You became strong and loyal to your friends. You have the respect of all of them through earning it. You have truly become what you father and mother expected of you."** Naruto began to cry softly, gradually becoming louder as he heard more. Naruto's voice cracked but he still spoke.

"Kyuubi-chan…" He said startling her with the –chan. "please forgive me." He said wrapping a large hug around her and cried into her shoulder. Kyuubi didn't mind, she was expecting Naruto to break down sooner.

"**It's alright Naruto-kun. I'll be there for you."** She said throwing her naughty thoughts aside and giving him a hug back. Tsunade watched as most of his friends couldn't believe what they saw or heard but it was only the beginning.

Chapter 1 end.

Should I continue writing? It's not based on reviews or anything but Should I seriously continue it? If not I am going to re-do the overall idea of this and re post it.


	2. A Friendship and a Date

Chapter 2: Friendship and a date

Naruto couldn't or wouldn't stop crying into Kyuubi's shoulder as his friends felt a twisting of all their hearts. It was bad enough to see Naruto in such pain, but crying… something they swore they never would see. Tears that fell when they were little that he was not allowed to shed. Tears from when growing up and wanting to cry but couldn't. Tears that made all but the monsters that inhabit the world, want to weep. Kyuubi held him close to her heart as it was twisting in pain. She let a few tears fall from her eyes as he didn't care what it looked like, he just never wanted to let go. It would kill him to let go. Tsunade sighed and tried to not to cry at all as she needed to be strong.

"Alright, I would ask that anyone in here that listened to not repeat that to anyone."

"But why? The truth is…"

"Many enemies that Minato-sama made would love to get their hands on you. Even though the Akatsuki aren't around anymore, there are still many people that would pay any amount to kill you Naruto-kun. The Kyuubi will protect you I suppose." Kyuubi nodded her head looking down at the blonde haired boy. "Since you already heard everything, I can't ask you to sign a paper waving your right to speak freely about it. I could order you all to not speak a word or you will die, but I don't think any of you will do that, am I right?" everyone at some point nodded. "Good. I only wish that I could get you two absolved of all the dark deeds cast upon you two but…" Tsunade's head tilted downwards.

"**Don't worry about us. We'll be strong."** Kyuubi said looking down at the boy. **"Isn't that right…"** She paused rather liking the idea. **"Naruto-kun?" **Naruto slowly calmed down and lightly pushed away from her. He cleared his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeh baa-chan don't you worry. Kyuubi-chan…"Naruto didn't have second thoughts of what he was about to say, "is my friend now."

"Good to hear it. Now let's finish this up before we get all teary eyed. After all it is your birthday. I gave everyone the day off to be here so we could give you this party." Tsunade said smiling at the boy. Naruto smiled wiping more tears from his eyes.

"You're right baa-chan. Let's get this party started!" Naruto screamed trying to cheer everyone up, which he did as always.

(Time skip 4 hours later)

Naruto smiled as Sakura stood in the doorway getting ready to leave.

"You take care of yourself Naruto-kun ok?" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan I'll be alright." Naruto said gleaming a smiled back at her. She turned to leave but stopped.

"Oh and don't take this the wrong way." She said turning and kissing him on the cheek. "Extra gift, but only cause it's your birthday."

"Then I can't wait for next year's present." Naruto smiled at her causing her to giggle.

"We'll see." She said turning and leaving. "Bye." Naruto felt his cheek and smiled softly. He closed the door and turned around to see the Kyuubi. He snapped out of his dream and focused on Kyuubi.

"What's going on Kyuubi-chan?" He asked as she looked at him with a frown on her face.

"**Nothing. Just…nothing."** She said letting her pride get in the way of how she felt again.

"Oh alright then how about we go to bed." Naruto said nearly throwing Kyuubi in a sexual frenzy.

"**What?!!"** She said looking over at him walk towards the bedroom.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I assumed you would want to as well." Naruto said leaving the door open to his bedroom. _'Shit… I got to stop thinking like this!!!!' _She thought before walking into the bedroom as he took off all his cloths except his boxers which he climbed into bed with. He looked over at the door way were she stood and moved over to the side of the bed. "Did you want to join me?" Naruto asked innocently. _'Keep talking like that kit and I swear...'_ She stopped her train of thought there as she walked over and took her rightful place at his side. She had her back to him as she laid down next to him, occasionally looking over at him. _'Kit… I wish I could tell you how I feel but… it would never work between us. You may like me now but I'm…'_ She shook the memories she had from her mind and concentrated on sleeping tonight. It wasn't enough as she found herself looking over at the blonde boy sleep his cares away. Kyuubi took in a deep breath and exhaled as she wondered just what her heart got her the morning she found herself in bed alone as she rolled over to bid him good morning but instead found bed sheets. Her senses then kicked in as she found her way to the kitchen to find eggs and toast on the table.

"**I thought you only eat ramen?" **Kyuubi asked surprised he had anything other than that. Naruto turned to greet her.

"Good morning to you as well Kyuubi-chan." She blushed slightly as Naruto accepted her into his life so easy. She remembered how just the other day he hated her. She smiled as she sat down at the table. "Plus I did make ramen for myself but I wanted to give you a 'normal' breakfast." He didn't understand why people didn't eat ramen for breakfast but figured that he's be nice and suck it up for once. He took his bowl of ramen to the table and began to eat after doing a quick thanks. They sat quietly as Kyuubi thought of a way to make a relationship work. She kept thinking it was doomed to fail because she was a demon. She's lived for thousands of years and never found it working between a mortal such as Naruto and herself. She would do anything to want a relationship with him. He was so different than anyone she had tried to have to herself before. She never had sex, she never had a man's body to lie beside her's at night to cradle her and to hold her. Naruto noticed something wrong and stopped eating his ramen to ask her about it. "What's wrong Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi looked at him noticing she hadn't eaten her breakfast he made her.

"**I was just thinking…"** She couldn't say it… she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him how she felt. She could tell him how much she wanted to jump across this table and hold him and beg him to take her as her boyfriend. She did get an idea on what to do to get it though. **"On how I promised you I'd help you get a girlfriend. I want to take you shopping today to get some new cloths."** Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeh, you did promise me that!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Thanks for reminding me." They finished their meal in relative silence. Kyuubi put on some of his cloths that covered her skin up. That's really all that could be said. She didn't bother to wear his boxers so the lining of one of his baggy pants kept rubbing up her crotch making her agitated. She wore an orange and black T-shirt that had her two nipples poking through the shirt. Naruto nearly got a nose bleed at staring at her nipples. She cleared her throat but secretly blushed and enjoyed him looking at her body. It made her feel like he wanted her which gave her hope. Naruto blushed and tried to stop staring at her. "So when are we going?" Naruto said trying to think of something else.

"**Well I'm going to need some cloths as well if that's alright with you."** Naruto nodded.

"Of course!" Kyuubi thanked Kami because she was going to be able to get some comfortable clothes that didn't make her want to jump on Naruto to relieve her tension. She walked down the street trying to walk differently but found it difficult to do without looking like she was crazy. She put on a smile and wanted to cry feeling the inside of his pants rub against her sensitive nub. They reached a small row of stores as she desperately wanted to find a cloths store and thank Kami there was one at the beginning. She ran in and looked around digging through cloths like her life depended on it. She found some clothing and ran into the dressing room. She couldn't help but feel turned on at all the stimulation she received on the way here but decided not to release in a public place. No. She would try to get it later... no she couldn't. She couldn't even tell him how much she wanted to hold him let alone tell him she loves him. She looked around and figured that she'd have to be quick. She began to help herself before Naruto knocked on the door. "Hey umm…" Naruto didn't want to say 'Kyuubi-chan' in public. "Sweetie…" was the only thing he could think of. "I don't know if you'd like it but I got you some cloths to try on if you want." Damn him and his blissful innocence. She wished she could take that innocence away from him in this dressing room but at the cost of feeling and probably acting like a total whore.

"**Just throw it over and I'll try it on."** She said without hinting that she was reliving herself in the stall. She saw the cloths fly over and hit the floor. She couldn't do this now, not here.

"If you want I'll just find something else for you. In case you don't like that." Naruto asked trying to be a good 'date.' He seriously didn't know how to act like one. He wanted to ask her but so far all she did was run away from him. It felt like he was doing something wrong.

"**Sure you can if you want."**

"Alright…" Naruto said about to walk away. Kyuubi pulled on a pair of panties he threw over to see how much better it would be then just wearing pants. They were silky and comfortable. She was about to ask if they had any more of these when Naruto spoke up. "Umm… I was wondering… Am I doing something wrong?" he was embarrassed when he saw some of the other girls going in to try cloths looked at him like 'you better get the hell out.' Kyuubi opened the door and pulled him inside. Before he could ask why he was slammed against the wall.

"**Naruto-kun…" 'you are perfect in every single way and you couldn't screw up even if you slammed me up against the wall and did me here!' **Is what she wanted to say but couldn't. **"you didn't do anything. Don't ever think that you did."** She nearly wanted to cry not being able to tell him the truth but she buried it deep inside her.

"But you've been so distant with me. You promised me you'd help me find a girl but all you've done is run away from me." Kyuubi wanted to say how she felt. "How am I going to get a girl like Sakura-chan if you don't help me." Kyuubi filled with rage.

"**Just get out of here Naruto!" **Kyuubi yelled lowering her head.

"But you…"

"**OUT!!" **She screamed nearly slamming him through the door. Kyuubi watched as Naruto ran away from her. She fell to her knees and began to cry. **"Damn it…"** She said realizing she let her pent up emotions get a hold of her. She cursed herself some more before standing up to run and find him. She searched all day trying to find him after promising the store clerk to pay her back for some cloths. Kyuubi felt like shit. She couldn't find him anywhere. She head back to his apartment where she found his door unlocked and him sleeping on the couch. She saw the dried tears on his cheek and felt guilty about putting him through all this. She noticed he had a light blanket over him and wanted to wake him up but felt it better to just leave him be. **'I am such a baka. I'm hurting him more than helping him.'** She watched him sleep for awhile before feeling like she deserved to be locked up inside him for another 19 years. She turned away and started heading towards the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan." She looked behind her to find his two eyes staring at her. "I promise I'll be better tomorrow alright?" He said nearly bringing tears to her eyes. **'You BAKA! I screwed up.'** She wanted to say she was sorry but it came out all wrong.

"**Whatever just be ready tomorrow."**Naruto nodded and pulled the covers back over him.

"I left you the bed because I know I screwed up." She was lucky she shut the door after hearing that because she fell to her knees and covered her mouth. She began to cry lightly as she heard him toss and turn on the couch. **'I want to tell him so bad. I want to but every time I try I think of how much it hurt trying to get into a relationship before.'** She became so deep in thought nearly a hour passed by before she heard him snoring in the other room. She turned around and peaked out the door to find him lying down in the most uncomfortable position. She looked at the floor and closed the door. **'I'm hurting him too much. I have to get him someone. I have to give him a girl to love and never think of me again.'** Kyuubi said lying down in the bed. **'It's the only way…'** Kyuubi fell asleep sometime later.

(Morning)

Kyuubi felt the sun shine on her face as she rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it to start to really train him on how to make a girl like him. She looked around the room and found a cold breakfast on the table with a note. She walked over and began to read it.

_Dear Kyuubi-chan_

_I don't know if you want me calling you –chan or not but I'm going to use it for right now if that's alright with you. I'm sorry about last night and I wanted to make it up to you with breakfast but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up so you were mad at me. I left to find you some cloths and pay the clerk the shopping bill you left with yesterday. I would ask you to stay here until I return but I don't want to make you madder at me then yesterday so I'll be back when I can._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

"**Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" **She screamed realizing just how much she hurt him. She banged on the table sending food everywhere and nearly splitting the table in half. She cried as she felt worse than shit making him feel like this. **"Forgive me Naruto-kun… forgive me." **She had to find him and tell him to put her back in her cell. She couldn't take anymore of this. She ran off to find him

(To Naruto)

Naruto was passing by some shops in search of the perfect 'I'm sorry' gift. He wasn't sure what to get her. He noticed Tenten up the road putting opening up shop today. '_Maybe she might know what to do.'_ He walked into the shop and found Tenten pulling out a large box from the back. She placed it down and wiped a small sweat from her forehead before noticing who came into her shop.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's up?" Tenten asked watching Naruto look around the shop.

"Not much, but I was wondering if you could help me find a gift for someone Tenten-chan." Tenten perked up her head.

"Girl or boy?" Tenten asked because Naruto did know he was in a weapons and armor shop. Some armor they buy for Shinobi that's usually expensive as hell but well worth it.

"Girl, she complains about her cloths itching and stuff. It needs to be soft but durable." Tenten laughed and wondered why he said durable.

"Well if you're married to the girl Naruto-kun," She pointed to a display case featuring a black and red silk kimono dress. "You could get her that." Naruto looked over at the case and looked at the dress. "It's a man made battle dress, completely light with steel fabric woven into every thread expertly made to defect kunai and shuriken while maintaining the appearance of a civilian attire. The robe has over 10 different pockets to store all sorts of stuff including four scroll pockets and built in shuriken holders." Tenten became to ramble a little. "It's a masterpiece in terms of Shinobi armor. I tried to convince my father to let me try it on, not let me have it, but just let me try it on and he refused." She sighed. "I felt the fabric and it was like lotion soft." She said in a daydreaming state. "I'd marry you if you got me that dress." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Really?" Naruto said looking back at her.

"No but I'd certainly forgive you for anything you did to me." Tenten stated. "Other than that I really can't imagine anything in here that would interest her I would think." Naruto looked at the price tag and nearly fainted. "Yep that's what every guy that comes in here does when he sees that. Including my father once." Naruto regained his posture and looked inside Gama-chan. With all the gifts he got yesterday, he probably had enough along with all the money he had been saving. He went to the counter and put Gama-chan in front of Tenten who looked up in surprise.

"I guess I'll take it. Can you see if this is enough?" Tenten went wide eyed. She opened it up and saw inside the frog was all the rolled up checks and money he got for his birthday. She looked up at him.

"This is everything you got Naruto-kun. Whoever the hell she is she isn't worth losing everything you have over her." Tenten tried to convince him.

"Please Tenten-chan can you see if it's enough?" Naruto once again pleaded. Tenten sighed.

"I guess I'm not going to convince you otherwise?" Naruto shook his head. "Wait here and I'll get check it and if you have enough I'll get the key for the display case." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Tenten-chan!"

"I hope she's worth it for you Naruto-kun."

"She is!" Naruto said watching Tenten go into the back. Naruto felt bad about what he did yesterday. Obviously he did something to make Kyuubi mad but he couldn't figure out what.

"**There you are!"** Kyuubi said walking into the shop. Naruto turned around towards her.

"Oh hey. I want you to look at something." Naruto said pulling her towards the display case. "What do you think of it?" Naruto asked while Kyuubi looked over the dress.

"**It's beautiful Naruto."** Naruto smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Naruto wanted to surprise her with the news but she looked down at the price tag first. She nearly fainted.

"**It's too much Naruto don't worry about it."** She changed her mind to Naruto who was still smiling at her. **"Listen about yesterday; I just wanted to say I'm…"**

"I'm sorry about that." Kyuubi gasped as she found out it was still bugging him. "I know I'm a bit hard to deal with sometimes but I just wanted to get a girlfriend so bad I got timid about the whole thing. I'm not used to it and I promise I'll try and do better." He pointed to the dress. "I bought it for you as a present so show you how sorry I am." Kyuubi looked at the dress and then the price tag.

"**Naruto I know I've been in you a long time but while I was in you, you didn't have this much and the only thing you've done recently to get money is…"** Kyuubi nearly had a heart attack. **"Did you spend your birthday money buying me that dress?"** She asked nearly about to put him through a wall.

"I wanted to get you something nice. Why?"

"**Answer me Naruto! Did you buy that dress with your birthday money?"**

"Yeh but why does it matter?"

"**What the hell possessed you to do that?"** Kyuubi asked nearly screaming her head off.

"I wanted to be happy."

"**How the hell can I be happy when you spend everything you have on me? HUH?**"

"I didn't think it mattered. I…"

"**How are you going to get food or pay for your rent?"**

"My rent is paid for the next few months and I have enough ramen to last me awhile. OH I forgot to get you more non ramen food. I promise I'll save up for awhile and make it up to you." Kyuubi nearly snapped. All he thought about was her... her... her. Anytime he thought he did something bad he would 'make it up to her.' She nearly wanted to fall down and wish she had never been born. She wished that she never made him that deal so he wouldn't be so sad and spending all his money on her. She wished that she wasn't so damn obsessed with trying not to let him get closer to her that he got hurt. No more.

"**I can't take this anymore. Just put me back in the seal. I've had enough of this." **Naruto grabbed her.

"No I won't. You need to teach me how to get a girlfriend. I promise I won't screw up anymore!" Kyuubi grabbed his shoulder and rammed him into the wall.

"**You don't get it do you? You have never screwed up once!!"** Naruto shook his head.

"That's not true yesterday you were…"

"**I screwed up and got pissed off. I took it out on you. You don't deserve me or anyone, damn it!"** She screamed letting him go and turning around to make sure he didn't see her cry. Naruto didn't make a move, in fear that he once again was doing something wrong. All she said was it wasn't his fault but then why was she like this?

"Kyuubi-chan I don't care what you are I did I just want you and me to be happy. Isn't helping me find my girlfriend so you no longer have to be inside me make you happy?" **'Damn it kit, you still don't realize I'm in love with you.'**

"**I don't want to be out of you. I want to be by your side!" **Kyuubi screamed. If that was true what was stopping her from doing that. Was it because she wanted to be his girlfriend? That would explain a lot but if that was so, then why didn't she just come out and say it?

"Kyuubi-chan are you in love with me or something?" Kyuubi froze. **'He finally figured it out.'** Kyuubi thought staring at his eyes glisten in the light. "If you are at least teach me how to do this!" Naruto yelled.

"**Naruto-kun you don't understand. I'm a…"**

"A demon?" Kyuubi shook her head yes. "I don't care about that. Don't you know anything about me?" Kyuubi was slightly hurt at that comment but thought back. "I care about those who are precious to me no matter what they look like." Naruto watched her as she turned around in disbelief. Naruto growled at himself and stomped loudly towards her. She turned just around in time for him to tenderly place his lips upon hers. She becoming wide eyed would be an understatement. It was like her eyes lit up with so much surprise that they looked like they were ready to fall out. Naruto didn't remove his lips; no instead he pushed her back into the wall she just slammed him into. Naruto broke the kiss no longer able to deprive his lungs of air and departed from her lips. Kyuubi placed her fingers over her lips as she began to pant, not because of the oxygen depravity but of the warmth inside her stomach that started twisting around. **'Shit… I swear Naruto-kun, acting cute and dating is much better than I thought! I can't believe my body is so willing to give in like that.'** She thought thanking Kami that she found a use for panties other then hiding her crotch. "So how… was that?" Naruto asked still trying to catch his breath. Kyuubi smiled and looked back at him.

"**It wasn't that great, a little sloppy. With some more practice I can teach you to make a girl melt in your arms. Instead of panting to breathe like you were trying to suffocate her."** Naruto smiled.

"I guess that means that you will have to kiss me more often huh?" Kyuubi tried to hide the light blush on her face. Naruto chuckled. "Can't wait." **'This may be my chance yet.'** Kyuubi was about to 'teach' him some more but Tenten reemerged with a key in her hand that Kyuubi wondered what it was for. Naruto smiled and looked at Tenten who was smiling.

"Father said to give you a good deal for it. He set a minimum because he needs to make some money off of this but not a load." Tenten through back his wallet with it still pretty full. "Plus it's going for a good because I suppose so…" Tenten walked down to the case and opened it up. She carefully removed the Kimono and held it in front of Kyuubi. "It's yours." Tenten said holding it out in front of Kyuubi. If Kyuubi had her fox ears they would be down and her eyes limping in sadness. Kyuubi looked over at Naruto's wallet to see a lot of his money was gone. She took it and thanked Tenten who went back to the counter to tend to her duties. Kyuubi slipped the Kimono and found it really soft and light on her skin. She began to move around in it. She noticed that the silky substance while very dense is quite flexible.

"So how do you like it?" Naruto asked smiling and secretly putting his frog away. She smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug. Without knowing what she was doing she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's really nice Naruto-kun." Kyuubi quickly recovered and blushed from the kiss.

"Glad you like it." Naruto said smiling and watching Kyuubi melt into the silky substance. Kyuubi looked over at Naruto who was grinning like an idiot. She blushed a little and laughed at the thought that his face always seems to be like that and wondered if it was stuck. She tested this theory by wrapping another hug around and carefully planting a kiss on his lips. She backed off and watched his reaction. Nope still smiling. "Thanks for that but what did I do to deserve that?" Naruto asked wondering why Kyuubi just kissed him like that.

"**Felt like it."** She responded turning and looking at the weapons in the shop. She turned to Tenten who looked bored or depressed that she was wearing Tenten's Kimono that she wanted. **"You got anything cat like or claw?"** Tenten pointed over to the far corner of the store and lazily looked across. Kyuubi found what she was looking for and ran over to Naruto. **"I want you to try this on."** Naruto looked at the device. It had two long blades that stuck out of the top of a pair gauntlets looking object while underneath were two large holes that currently had loaded in two spikes. Naruto blinked at the object once then twice.

"Umm, what is it?" He asked confused at why but more confused at why she wanted him to have this.

"**It's a high density metal that will be good when encountering enemies in close range. It also has a built in spike launcher as well as sebon needle launcher for quick short ranged attacks."**

"Umm ok…" Naruto started. "but I still don't know why you want me to have it." Kyuubi gave a soft growl and a scowl at him.

"**It's a great weapon plus it makes you look more fox like, my little foxy Naru-kun!"** She said brushing up against him. Naruto was a little uncomfortable having her so close to him.

"It's not really my kind of thing." Naruto said examining the piece of weaponry. Her words just now hit him. "What do you mean 'foxy Naru-kun'? Are we on a date?" Naruto looked down at her with a feeling he had never felt before, he knew not what it was, but knew it was there.

"**Of course, what better way to help you then to take you on a real date."** Kyuubi said mentally adding **'WITH ME!'** Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked down at the weapon again.

"Oh right, I thought this was like a trial run or something." Kyuubi growled as Naruto looked confused.

"**How do you think you will learn? Do you think there's some kind of hand book for this thing?"** Naruto was about to say something when Kyuubi continued. **"As much as people believe there is, there isn't. Every girl is different in terms of likes and dislikes and you must learn what they are and fast. I'd like to say all girls like to know that you know a lot about them so they feel a deep connection with you. I don't know everything about human women but this is some of the stuff I've learned over the years."** Kyuubi said leading him over to the counter were Tenten was watching with an interest considering it was Kyuubi who was running around in her shop. Naruto noticed Tenten nodding her head as what the Kyuubi was saying.

"It's true. I wouldn't like a guy who knew nothing about me or just knew my favorite color or anything. I'd need to know he truly knew me, what I liked, what I felt, and what makes me happy." Tenten said with a bit of suggestion on the word 'happy.'

"Oh well. I guess I learned a lot about dating." Naruto said looking down at the claws still in his hands. "I guess I'll buy these." He said paying for them and Leaving arm and arm with Kyuubi. They got home without incident and Naruto changed into his normal bed attire of just boxers and crawled into bed. Kyuubi came in with nothing on. She then transformed into a small fox with velvet like red-orange fur. She hopped up on the bed and made herself comfortable. "Umm Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked looking over at her. She picked up her head and looked over at him. "I had a really great day today and I wanted to thank you for teaching me a lot today." Kyuubi smiled.

"**No problem Naru-kun."** Kyuubi said lying her head back down. Naruto blushed as he felt her lay against his leg again.

"Also I just wanted to say you're really cute like that." Kyuubi was lucky she picked this form tonight. She would have been blushing to the point of full face red and a large smile, which still happened but less noticeable now. One bad side to getting a complement like that while in fox form is that she began to, what could be called, purring. Naruto smiled and knew that would make her happy. This was only the beginning, however, for the both of them as she snuggled up against his legs.

"**You're really cute yourself there foxy Naru-kun."**

End of chapter.

I always like to know what you think I'd like feedback on how I'm doing writing this. It's coming naturally to me, the ideas, and it's flowing smoothly so I'm just wondering if it's all in my head or really true. Note: Regardless of responses there will be more chapters, notice the S, to come.


	3. Then it's settled

rChapter 3: Then it's settled

Naruto woke up to find Kyuubi stills sleeping on his leg. Naruto began to move slowly out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping fox on his leg. Little did he know she had already knew he was getting out of bed and which put a smile on her face for what she was planning. Naruto looked back on the sleeping fox on his bed and slowly made his way to the door. He turned to see the fox still sleeping on his bed as he opened the door and began to walk through it while turning his head towards the kitchen. His eyes came within centimeters of a tall red haired women staring deep inside of him. Naruto took a step back in surprise. After a minute he calmed down to find

"Hey Kyuubi-chan, what are you doing up?" Naruto said taking a look over at the fox still on the bed but with her head up. The clone in front of him disappeared and he turned to see Kyuubi stretch on the bed before leaping off and walking towards him. She rubbed her face against his legs making sure to get a big sniff of a certain area discreetly as she didn't have to touch it or have her nose too close to it to smell it. She smiled as Naruto was none the wiser and started to scratch her head. "You're pretty cute when you're like this. Maybe I can take you around town like this and say you're my pet." Naruto said smiling largely at his new 'pet.' Little did he know, however, that she had starting fading out and only caught two words he spoke, which were 'pet' and 'cute.' _'__**Oh Naru-kun, I'd love to be your pet and SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much more!'**_ Kyuubi thought as he started scratching behind her ears. _**'Oh Kami Naru-kun, think I'm going to jump on you and…'**_ Her thought was cut off when he stopped scratching and began to walk to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Try not to chew up the rug and are you house trained?" He said teasing her. She growled at the question and was about to lunge at him when he shut the door.

"**Bastard you did that on purpose!"**She yelled through the door. She heard him snicker behind the door then heard him start the shower. She waited with panther like stealth and ambition. She heard him get into the shower by the difference in sound from the water hitting his body. She suddenly changed to her human form and erupted into flames. Sweet payback. She used her fire element to heat the water pump in the basement to near boiling levels. She then heard Naruto scream that she could hear down in the basement and stopped adding heat and reappeared near the bathroom door to watch Naruto run out of the bathroom naked and steaming red hot. She used a quick water jutsu to cool him off. He stood there with water dripping all over his floor. His mind then thought just what was going on, how did she know to use that?

"You…you did this?" Naruto thought out loud which she confirmed with a smile.

"**You scratched my ear and then just got up and walked away when you had me turned on like that."**

"T-Turned on?" Naruto stuttered never even thinking she was into him. She on the other hand let her secret out without thinking about it.

"**That's what happens when you scratch my ears. They are very sensitive." **

"So your ear is your weak point huh?" Naruto said giving her a smile back. Tag, Kyuubi was it and she knew it. She started go backwards as Naruto outreached his hand towards her. It was lucky that no one ever bothered Naruto other than his friends because Kyuubi let out a moaning howl as he began rubbing her ears. Had anyone dared to check they would see a naked boy on top of a fox like creature who looked like she was having an orgasm, which she probably was close to. She found her completely unresisting other than her mouth spewing out 'No more!' or 'Not there!' She found herself in bliss when one of his hands began scratching her stomach. "This is your punishment for being bad, this time Kyuubi-chan." He said nearly throwing her mind into sewer, screw the gutter. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto asked loving this control over her. The power and dominance over her was more intoxicating then pure sake. The only thing she could try to say at this point came out to soft pleasurable groan as her body was wrapped firmly in the delicate stream of endorphins. He smiled and wanted to laugh a little at just how much the 'big bad' fox he had always known was brought down easily by his two hands. He couldn't help but blush a little at the sounds she was making. He now took her ears and nibbled on it with his mouth and tongue. She gave out a small pleasurable howl as she felt her body overcome with similar emotions to sex. She didn't know how long it had been since he started but it felt like forever as her mind released as her body followed. She was lucky the floor was already wet and Naruto didn't notice the little additional drops on it. She mentally smiled as he got off her after she collapsed on the floor. "Let that be a lesson to you Kyuubi-chan. I don't want any more trouble out of you got it?" He said more demanding then asking. She nodded as she was unable to speak. **'I swear Naru-kun I will make you pay for this… Next time you'll be the one on the floor and you'll be begging me to stop…'** She thought and tried to stand up but was unable to do, for the moment anyway. She laid there for awhile unable to move after her first major release like that. He walked back into the shower area and closed the door behind him. She immediately began to pant which she refused to do in from of him. By the time she could find the strength to stand up Naruto walked out of the shower clothed and smelling like soap. He has a towel wrapped around his waist down to his knees. Naruto didn't understand why she was like this. He had no idea about her release earlier either.

"**After you are done getting dressed we are going out for awhile."** Kyuubi said turning away and walking with almost a small limp to the kitchen. Naruto noticed the limp and sighed.

Some place dark with no light other then the two holograms standing there with a smile on each of their faces.

"She's been released again?" The one Hologram asked dressed in full black robes with a straw hat on.

"Yes, and her protector is the one who defeated Madara and most of the Akatsuki." The other one said with a female voice. The man sighed and lowered his head.

"You know what must be done then…" The man replied looking over his counterpart.

"Can you stop? I told you work before pleasure. We may be married but we have to make money somehow." The man laughed.

"Always just like you to think of the prey rather then us." The man with a rather large sigh.

"Would you stop it already?" She said wanting to slap some sense into him but couldn't. "Anyway I'll meet you inside the village at HIS favorite place." She said logging off leaving the man to himself.

"Women…" He said before logging off as well.

a few hours later…

Naruto was still wondering around aimlessly for the past hour with a furry looking tiny fox on his shoulder. She cast an illusion so the civilians couldn't see she was there, but anyone who was trained to could see through it. Such as Neji who was walking towards him with his usual calm demeanor. Neji immediately noticed the small illusionary jutsu around him. _'Is he under some sort of genjutsu? Yes, but it seems like he knows what he's doing. Should I ask him about it or should I activate my Byakugan? It might alert anyone who put it over him if I do. Safe course of action then is to talk to him and see what he can and can't do.'_ Naruto waved at Neji and ran over to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what's up?" Neji asked noticing the genjutsu was originating from him. He didn't want to alert anyone so he kept quiet about it.

"Not much, me and… umm." He began to whisper to his shoulder which made Neji wonder if that's where the genjutsu was originating from. "She says ok." He said confusing Neji.

"What do you mean she says…" His question was answered before it began with a quick appearance of a small orange fox on his shoulder. Neji knew who it was based upon the recent events. "Oh her."

"Yeh, she was tired for some reason today," She gave a quick nasty glance at him before returning to her pose on his shoulder. Neji noticed the glance and made a light chuckle. "so I took her out for some fresh air."

"You having fun being her protector?" Neji asked trying not to let out a small chuckle, the key word being 'trying.'

"She's not too bad." Her slitted eyes slowly glared over him. Neji noticed the new action and decided to confront her about it.

"What about Naruto-kun? What's it like being with him?" She looked him over before responding.

"He's a pain. His manners are nonexistent, he has nothing in his apartment other then ramen." She stopped and looked over him again. "But then again he's got a nice heart and he deserves a lot more then what he gets." She said with a hint of seductive nature. Neji didn't pick up on the seduction but figured she liked him a lot, considering his impact on people, figuring his impact on her.

"I am not a pain!" Naruto whined. Neji chuckled a few seconds before looking back at the Kyuubi. She didn't seem all that bad. She was their 'secret protector.' Naruto just pouted before putting back on his serious face. "Anyway how would you like to join us for a walk?" Neji shook his head.

"No thanks. I was just coming from a meeting with Tsunade-sama about a mission."

"Really? What do you have to do?" Neji shook his head.

"Can't tell you, at least not here." Kyuubi jumped off his shoulder and stretched out her legs.

"I'll take care of that." She said before suddenly they were on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. Naruto smiled.

"You always know exactly where to take my Kyuubi-chan!" He said planting a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and smiled. "So Neji what was the mission about. Come on you really have to…" Naruto's voice became faded to her. She was watching him talk as if his lips were saying only one thing. 'I love you Kyuubi-chan.' _**'Oh Naruto-kun…'**_ After Naruto's begging Neji broke.

"Alright fine. There are some reports of a two person team causing trouble along all the nation's borders. They have to be ninja based upon how fast and how accurate they move and strike. They are making it look like the other nations are doing it. While every nation knows the others aren't, it could mean that a nation could attack another and blame it on the two man squad. We were told to protect a small village rumored to be under attack." Neji looked over at the fox who he could tell was looking at Naruto the same way Hinata used to. "So you mind if I talk to her alone for a moment?" Neji said directing the question at Naruto. Naruto looked at Kyuubi for a moment before smiling back at Neji.

"Sure just tell me when you are done." Naruto walked away as Neji looked at Kyuubi.

"Let's sit down to talk, shall we?" Neji said sitting down overlooking the leaf village. She laid down next to him and did the same. "So tell me something, how long have you loved him?" Neji asked bluntly. She only looked at him a brief moment before realizing he wouldn't buy any story she'd give him.

"I don't know. There really wasn't a time when I thought to myself 'I love him' for the first time. It was almost as if I knew it all along." She looked out at the village. "Even when he was a child, I always wanted to be there for him. He had no one there for himself except himself. I wanted so desperately to make him happy. No matter how angry he made me, my heart always seemed so overjoyed to see him ok." Kyuubi let her eyes drop and close slightly to present the image of crying.

"I see."

"It can never work between us though. He's so dense when it comes to love. I guess cause he's never had much." She was about to start crying when Neji interrupted.

"Shouldn't that strengthen your resolve?" She looked over at him with a questionable look. "Think about it. He's never known love. Tell him you love him. His heart is in horrible shape right now. Despite how he acts, he's 'really empty inside. Fill that emptiness and teach him what it is to love." Neji spoke with such a calm and understanding voice it almost made her want to run over to him and do it. "you have to tell him." Neji and Kyuubi looked at each other eye to eye.

"Tell me what?" Naruto said laying down next to her; her eyes began to shake in fear of being discovered. _**'No not like this! Not now! I'm not ready! I'm not ready!!'**_ Before she could mentally continue two kunai were launched at her which she quickly saw and dodged but Naruto crossed his arms and took a kunai in each arm. Kyuubi looked to see the two kunai cracking his skin as blood streamed from the fresh wound.

"_**I dodged it, why the hell did you do that?"**_

"If you had let those kunai go they could have gone down into the village and hurt someone." Kyuubi looked over the edge at the busy streets. She saw the civilians and children walking around just below. Neji had already began to assess the situation so that they could prevent this from involving cilivians. Neji began to look around. He was the only one around, no guards or anything. He must have been after one of them and his money was on Naruto. Kyuubi sighed and looked at the guy. He was no doubt strong but the problem was how to make this end and not make it messy. She went into offensive stance and flung her tails at him with amazing speed. Even still he dodged and countered with two more kunai which she caught with one of her tails. She threw it to a safe location before looking back at him.

"Relax, I came here to issue a challenge to the keeper of the very beautiful nine tails fox." If it wasn't for him attacking her, she might have been flattered.

"_**What do you want with him?"**_ The man laughed.

"I just said, I wish to challenge him in a one on one duel. It shall take place in three years from today." Naruto's face vaulted.

"So let me get this straight, you came all this way to tell me in three years you want me to fight you?" Naruto asked pointing a finger at him.

"Yes. I give you ample amount of time to get ready and learn anything your father left you." Naruto let lose a small quick gasp as did Neji.

"How the hell did you know about my father?" Naruto demanded. The man chuckled before explaining.

"Your father made many powerful enemies, including an old friend of his from the old Whirlpool country. I was planning to give you time until you were his age but then I don't think he could wait that much longer for this fight to happen."

"Since it is a duel I suppose there are stakes?" Neji interrupted. The man looked at the Hyuuga.

"Yes well, I was going to get to that eventually." The man turned his attention back to Naruto. "The stakes are simple, if I win then the great Kyuubi no Kitsune will become mine. If you win all your father's old enemies disappear and you are safe from them and trust me, there are a lot of them." Naruto looked over at Kyuubi a moment before turning back to the man.

"How can you garentee this?" Neji spoke up. It all seemed to perfect.

"Simple. Most of his father's enemies gave up awhile ago from our organization. We were about to give up as well when we heard about this "Uzumaki Naruto" everyone kept talking about. When we dug deeper we found he was indeed his son. We then came with a pact since most of us were tired of a grudges from so long ago that we would make you this offer. We duel you, in exchange for a chance of our revenge you get a chance at your freedom. If we lost we all agreed to just give it up. It was no longer worth the lives of anyone else." The man looked at Neji. "Satisfied?"

"It's not physical proof…" Neji looked over at Naruto. "But I suppose if what you say is true it could be a very big opertunity to get rid of all Naruto-kun's father's enemies. What do you think Naruto-kun?"

"No way am I going to risk her life like that! She's the village's secret protector." The man laughed and looked over to the Kyuubi as she looked at Naruto and grasped her heart. _**'Is that really all I am to you?'**_ She thought a little heartbroken. "She's also someone very precious to me." This jumped started her heart as it began to race listening to him speak. "She's loyal and kind. She used to be someone that I hated and despised but now she's one of the few people who are always in my heart!" The man turned his attention back the Naruto who was giving this heart filled speech. "She too suffered like I did. We have that in common." Naruto's eye drifted downwards slowly before swooping back up at him. "That's why I won't just sit here and agree to her life. She's always a part of me and always will be." Kyuubi tried not to show it but let a fluttering heart filled smile run across her face along with a few tears. It rekindled her emotions for him again and she stood up. Naruto turned to see her in naked human form with tears streaming from her eyes. He stared into her eyes, her very soul of emotions. She wrapped her arms around him so tight yet so gentle, as if an angel had levitated down and wrapped it's arms around him. Her arms began to feel like they were melting away his outer layer, his fears, his pain all seemed to escape through the cracks in his walls as if she had cracked open a window in a space shuttle orbiting Earth.

"_**I love you so much Naru-kun. I couldn't imagine a day without you."**_ The cracks spread over his body, threatening to break. _**"I never want to let you be lonely again."**_ _Crack…Crack…Crack… … … … CRASH_. The walls came crumbling down as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Kyuubi-chan!" He yelled with tears now streaming down his face. They stood there hugging and crying into one another with no regards to the man making the offer. A women suddenly appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Awwww, they are in love." The woman said in his ear. "Maybe we should leave them to their privacy. We can always come back later and finish telling them." The man seemed to object but in the end was nearly dragged away by the woman. Neji's attention towards the man was replaced by the sight of Kyuubi and Naruto in a deep passionate kiss. The two stood alone in their own world as their chests seem to resonate with pure joy as their hearts fused in a swirl of love and delight. His kiss was still sloppy but there was just too much passion that it was hard to care if it was. She was just too much into the kiss. Their lips would part slightly to grab quick breaths to never stop the kiss. It was an exchange of their love without words. Neji stood there and tried to clear his throat to interrupt the two but it was in vein. Fire began to appear around them slowly. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw it was the fox's chakra getting ready to teleport them. Neji was about to stop them when they were both enveloped in a raging inferno of red and orange flames. Neji watched as there was nothing left of them other then a small burn mark were they just were seconds ago. Naruto and Kyuubi reappeared in Naruto's apartment and without having parted lips at all. She began pushing him back into the wall until Naruto grunted at the hard impact. His mind ignored the pain because it was enveloped in a completely overwhelming sensation. Kyuubi broke their kiss finally as she stared into his blue eyes.

"**Say that you love me again and you want me and I swear by Kami you will. Tell me you want me to keep my promise by becoming your girlfriend. Say it and I swear by Kami you will never be alone again."** Naruto was so far lost in a mentality that he had never known before. It was a throbbing caged beast that had been set free when he began kissing her. A deep inner lust that was never stroked or satisfied. The same things went through her mind as she still held some of her personality as she didn't let her emotions get the better of her, yet. Naruto began to pant as his body had gone so much further then his mind was at. His mind hastily agreed to her terms.

"I'll love you to the end of time as long as you make sure I'm never alone again!" Naruto panted as he went for another kiss but wasn't sure if it was ok. She examined his facial features before seeing no trace of deception, but of pure lust and love. She smiled at his hesitant attempt at a kiss. She met his lips for another time that night as her tails emerged, beginning to wrap them in a hot loving embrace. She looked down for the last time as Naruto, the boy who made everyone smile and happy at the cost of his own. Instead, like a phoenix, reborn from the ashes as Naruto, lover of the Kyuubi and the man who made everyone smile. She broke the kiss and looked down at the new man.

"**This is the point of no return Naru-kun. After this there will be no turning back. Are you sure you want to do this?"** Kyuubi asked placing her hands on his shoulder. Naruto stood up as tall as he could and planted another kiss on her while grabbing her breasts and massaging them while playing with her nipples. He broke the kiss and stopped his maggage to make sure she knew his answer.

"There is nothing in this world I want more then, is to have someone like you at my side forever. I would happily give my life, heart and soul to you without hesitation. So Kyuubi-chan, take my virginity, my love and my very body and do with it whatever you'd like. I'm all yours." Kyuubi's eyes teared and she put the largest smile she'd ever given. '**I wish I was half as perfect you wish I was.' **She wipped away one eye and was about to wipe the other when Naruto did it for her. She watched with the large smile still on her face. ** 'I don't care what happens to me. My new vow is to make Naru-kun the most happiest man in world and give him anything he wants.'**

"**Then get over here and claim you prize."** Naruto planted a quick kiss on her before speaking again.

"You are worth more to me than any prize or treasure." Kyuubi couldn't believe she had a guy like him. Talk about perfect. She pushed him into the bedroom and began to take off his shirt.

"**Then come to me Naru-kun!" **Kyuubi pushing, playfully, him on the bed as she shut the door. She smiled as she walked over to the venerable Naruto lay. **"And know it begins."**

And now it ends. Ch.3 done. Sorry it took me so long. Lemon for next chapter?


	4. Without you

I know that I have abused this story, and I am sorry. But over the course of the summer, every idea I came up with I threw out. I tried to make some idea stick but one day's idea, became garbage the next day. I really should have said something but that next day I was sure I knew where I wanted to take this story. And so on, and so forth. Now it's the beginning of Nov. and I just realized that the last time I updated was half a year ago. I thank you all for coming back to this story. To read this again. I'm still figuring out just how to go about this story. But I will do my best to get another chapter out in the next week or so.

Chapter 4: Without you

Kyuubi stood for a moment with her face towards the bed. She wondered just what was going to happen. Was she going to go feral? Would she stay in control? What would happen? She never did this before, how could she know? She stood for a moment wondering just what this moment had in store. Naruto was panting heavily as he nearly tore off his cloths getting ready for sex for the first time. Kyuubi looked back at the door for a moment more before looking back at Naruto and seeing his eagerness to get it on. She turned back to the door and felt her breath volley off the door and spiked on her face. **'This is my one chance, quit screwing around! Or actually in this case… yeh screw around.' **She raised a quick privacy seal, chuckled and turned her head as a hand was laid softly on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked with a certain amount of innocence in his voice. Staring into the eyes of his made her feel lost in space with nothing around her but him, holding her and she knew she would be alright, that made her heart demand her body to give him what he wants. Her body craved it and was in agreement with her heart but it was her mind that stopped the both of them. She turned around and stared him in the eyes.

"**I've never done this before. I don't know what will happen and..."** Kyuubi explained before receiving a kiss on the lips from Naruto. He broke the kiss but kept his closer to hers.

"I trust you." Naruto was suddenly flown backwards towards the bed to land on something soft and warm. He looked behind him as one of her tails was holding him. He was laid on the bed quickly as Kyuubi pounced on him. She let out a seductive growl after taking in a deep breath of his essence. His smell was intoxicating as she severed any other clothing he had on him. She nuzzled his nose with hers before moving down to his neck and laying a deep and tongue filled kiss on his neck. She broke it and moved down slightly. Another kiss burned on his skin as he was oh so happy to receive it. Each time she moved downwards he would still feel the previous kiss for awhile. She carefully and timidly made a trial down his chest. She trailed her fingers along the sides of his chest gently as it sent chills up his spine and made him almost feel like he was going to lose control. She reached his waist and now was face to face with his very much hardened penis. Her nose could smell the faint but present sent of past orgasms. It was musty but somehow stimulating to smell it but not a trace of another woman's smell. She was his first and he would be her first. She let out a soft purr like growl as she swung back and locked lips with him, her breasts smacking his chest a few times before stopping. Naruto swore if she turned him on anymore he would make concrete jealous. She broke lips with him and stared into the endless blue of his eyes.

"**Naru-kun, I'm getting tired of all this fore play. My kind is not used to such erotic games but I did it to make you ready**." She placed her hand over his hardened penis. "**And judging by this you are. So what do you say**?" Naruto smiled up at the girl who he loved with all his heart, which had felt dead for so long with only his friends keeping it from failing. His heart with now beat with a strong thump as his entire body felt alive with knowing she would be with him forever. She was now his heart. He nodded as she positioned herself over him. She slowly slips him inside her as she felt her walls resist the new sensation with threads of pleasure sown in. She bite her lip as he was at near full length inside her. He felt so good and had to hold back with every fiber of his being to pump in and out of her as he tossed his head from side to side and wondered is he felt anything so torturous. She looked down at his face which had been thrashing back and forth while he clenched his teeth. She looked down at him to try and find out why he looks like he's in pain. **"Naru-kun what's wrong?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto made a quick smile and responded.

"It's nothing Kyuubi-chan, but before you where saying your kind isn't into games?" She nodded. "Shouldn't you also be on all fours?" She thought about it for a moment.

"**Nope, I'm special."** She laughed for a second as she pushed the last of him inside her. Almost instantly the end of his penis hit something inside her that made her push hard down on him, pushing deeper as she felt a wonderful sensation engulf her body. When the feeling started to subside, she laid over his chest and planted a kiss on him. She started moving up and down on him, very slowly at first. Naruto didn't like going this slow, his body wanted to go a lot faster and deeper like she just did but he resisted the urge. Naruto broke the kiss and flung his lips on her breast. He caught both of them with his hands and began to lightly massage both of them while playing with each nipple with his mouth. Kyuubi responded by moaning softly and enjoying the new sensations coming from her breasts. Her body slowly started becoming wrapped in a sheet of bliss as she slowly went faster and faster, satisfying Naruto's urge as he himself because too involved with the feelings. As she went faster, not only her pleasure spiked, her hormones deftly rose. Had you dared to look, her eyes began to become a darker blood red from the outside in. Naruto began to suck harder on each nipple and while sucking them began to lick the rim of each nipple which caused her to she moaned harder. As she went faster Naruto bucked his hips wildly. Up till now he never really knew why he liked woman's breasts so much, now as he sucked and licked them, he felt an even stronger urge to do this more often. Naruto felt pressure build in his lower stomach which he knew what that meant. He pushed it deep and hard inside her with hard thrusts on his end. She moaned loudly and before he could say it, he came inside her. She felt the liquid splash around inside her as her eyes drifted back to their normal color. She smiled and gently pushed off him. She looked up at the ceiling. She smiled and began to talk. **"So what's the human tradition after having…" **she stopped as Naruto began to snore loudly and she looked at him fast asleep. Kyuubi began to laugh slightly as she not only found the sight amusing but also kind of cute. After she had her laugh she smiled and snuggled up tightly against him and laid her arm over his chest. She stroked his hair for a second before meticulously wrapping her arm around his neck. She placed one of her legs around his and the other leaned up against the open space on the other side of the cramped leg. She closed her eyes and smiled as their heart beats synchronized.

Hours later…

The sunlight hit Naruto's face as it began to rise. Naruto hesitantly flicker his eyes open to have his vision blinded by the sun's magnificent rays. As he tried to move his hand up to cover his eyes from the light, he noticed something was blocking it. He tried harder but to no avail. Finally he used his other hand and reluctantly tried to open his eyes enough to see what was obstructing his other arm. He saw the glowing amber red hair of the Kyuubi scattered everywhere around her. Every strand of hair going different directions but all originating from that head that he instantly recognized. A smile crept across his face as he remembered what he did the night before. Even more, he watched as Kyuubi remained undisturbed from her sleep and still lightly breathing with her eyes closed. Naruto couldn't help it, but after a few minutes began to check out Kyuubi's naked body that he got so familiar with the night before. This is when he noticed that his hand might be near a sensitive area. Instead of trying to move his arm, he only moved his hand. Slow and gently he moved it around feeling for something but nothing

"**You know what they say about curiosity?" **a woman's voice said coming from next to him. Naruto panicked slightly; he just got busted trying to feel her. **"You're lucky Naru-kun, you have 8 more lives"** Kyuubi said using the hand she had across his chest to grab his hand. **"You also lucky that I liked it."** She pressed his hand against her pelvis. She smiled as he slowly made a finger slip into her folds. He felt as he got deeper, feeling the soaked walls. He felt the hard inner ring and then slipped a finger inside it as he went deeper. She moaned loudly as the finger wiggled, poked, and slipped even further inside her. Her body became engulfed in the new sensations as she felt his other hand play with her nipples. Feeling the overwhelming sensations she begged Naruto. **"Naru-kun, please more…"** Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that she would be begging him for this. Naruto smiled.

"I guess when it comes right down to it, you are perverted just like me." Kyuubi didn't respond right away. She just continued to be pleasured.

"**Women… just hide… it better…" **Naruto smiled and slipped a second finger into her. **"Oh KAMI!"** she screamed as she felt that second finger penetrate deep inside her. Naruto loved this dominance over her. This powerful creature…this beautiful naked creature was his. Naruto just watched her face as she panted and moaned at each thrust of his fingers. He finally took them out as he stood up and licked them in front of her, making sure each tiny trace was greedily scooped up by his tongue and brought into his mouth.

"Hide that." Naruto remarked making Kyuubi make a light chuckle.

"**Hide that…"** Kyuubi said making Naruto look down at his stiff penis. Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi as she, on all fours, crawled on him and stared at it closer. **"Talk about perverted."** She said lightly grasping it in her hand. She began to use her thumb to massage the head. **"What to do… what to do…"** Kyuubi toyed with him. After another moment she began a jerking motion as she used her other hand's finger to softly pat her lips. **"hmmmm…"** She toyed with him. She pretended to move it around and examining it. All the meanwhile Naruto felt this overwhelming urge to beg her to quit toying around and get on with it. He knew, however, that that would be letting her win. Naruto bit his lip, hoping it would make not begging her easier but to no avail. However his wish was answered and she stopped. **"Get dressed, someone's here."** Naruto quickly rounded up some cloths and threw them on. A few moments after she said that there was a puff of smoke which a certain silver haired, one normal eyed ninja stood before them.

"Yo." Kakashi said making his grand appearance. Kyuubi just snorted.

"**What do you want?"** Kyuubi said

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a guest now is it?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. Kyuubi responded with a simple 'hmn.' Kakashi could tell the only real person she liked was Naruto since she was only kind to him. "Anyway I just swung by to give you the message that Tsunade-sama has a mission for us." This perked Naruto's attitude up.

"Do you know any of the details Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked to only receive a head shake.

"Not yet, that's all I was told." Naruto looked over at the Kyuubi who didn't seem interested but saw Naruto wanted to go. She sighed and with a snap of her fingers, her new battle reignment was over her. Kakashi looked over at the Kyuubi who looked very attractive in that kimono. He tried not to stare but Naruto made sure to save him before he got in serious trouble.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's go." Naruto said opening the door to his apartment.

"Coming." Kakashi turned around and started walking to the door. The Kyuubi, watching all this, just stood there and mumbled to herself.

"**That's what I should be doing…"** Kyuubi complained.

"You say something Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked looking back at her just stand there.

"**Nope, was just thinking that we should get going."** **'Naru-kun…'** With that they left. They made decent time over to the Hokage's tower which they found Tsunade sitting behind her normal mountain on paper work. Kakashi knocked on the door, in which Tsunade simply replied.

"Enter." Tsunade watched as Kakashi and Naruto entered the room. "Ah, good you two are here. Naruto-kun, I know that I told you could have some time off but this is important and I know you would want to get involved."

"Don't sweat it Baa-chan."

"Good cause this mission is ranked S." Tsunade paused for a moment to give the s ranking a chance to set in. "Normally we don't let genin go on S ranked missions, but given that you are probably the most powerful shinobi in the village then I am making an exception. Recently some bandits attacked a farming village a day's walk outside Konoha. Normally this would be grounds for a B or A ranked mission but this particular raiding group is supposed to have been led by a man in a black robe with red clouds. We have no doubt that who we are dealing with. With Pain gone, there are only a few members of that organization left. The Main objective of the mission is to kill the leader and stop the attacks. There is a secondary objective in this mission. If you fulfill this secondary mission you will receive a bonus on the payment and another week off duty. The secondary objective is to find, interrogate, and eliminate the second in command of the group. The bonus on the payout will be determined if the second in command had anything to say. Are the mission parameters clear?"

"Hai!" Kakashi and Naruto said in unison.

"Good. I expect this mission to go smoothly for ninja of your strength. Good luck. Dismissed." Kakashi and Naruto left the room along with the Kyuubi who had been standing outside the door. The moment the door shut behind Kakashi and Naruto the Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Is this really what you want to do right now Naru-kun?"** Naruto looked at her to see that she really just wanted to stay home for some reason. He had an idea why but figured that it was too late to back out now.

"Yeh Kyuubi-chan. Plus this is a great way to spend some time together." Kyuubi had another place to 'spend time together.' Instead she settled for what he wanted to do because she already had her fun the other night. Plus she would show him just what else a woman's body could do. After a moment of just staring at her, Naruto realized that Kyuubi wasn't into this idea as much as he was. He wasn't an idiot but he was sometimes, however, dull when it came to other people's feelings. He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her while he held her close to him. So close, that she could hear the loud noise of his heart pounding faster, when he was close to her. "I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan, was there something you wanted to do?" Kyuubi just looked him over and saw that he was concerned with her and looked away.

"**Yeh I'm fine."** Kyuubi said hoping it would satisfy him. It didn't. Naruto felt Kyuubi push away from him a little bit. He let his grasp on her go. She quickly responded by turning around. **"Alright then. Let's go."** Kyuubi said walking away. Even Naruto could see there was something more to this. Outside, they all agreed to meet at the main gate in three hours, giving plenty of time to eat, pack up, and get any supplies they might need. Naruto kept staring at Kyuubi who could tell she was being stared at but ignored it. The next three hours consisted of Naruto packing, going to the ninja tool supply store for what else… ninja tools. He bought a bunch since sometimes battling a whole army of bandits, required more than one kunai. He looked at the time in his apartment and saw he only had 45 more minutes until he met with Kakashi at the front gate. Naruto looked over at Kyuubi who just tried to make it not apparent she was watching him. Naruto tried to confront her but when he did he could tell she had that look like she didn't want to talk about it. Normally Naruto would push the situation but he was in love with her and didn't want to ruin things right now because he pushed her into an argument. He knew that eventually they would fight over something, but it was still early in the relationship and he didn't want it to end now. His train of thought was broken when Naruto's stomach growled. Kyuubi, despite the attitude, still found that cute. She held it in her smile to prevent Naruto from seeing her true feelings.

"I think we should head to get some ramen before we leave the village. What do you think."

"**That's fine."** Naruto thought maybe they could have a small conversation now.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before. I know I shouldn't have rushed to take a mission without asking you but it sometimes is just hard for me to control myself. Baa-chan says she has a mission for me and … well I don't know. I just get this feeling like I could help out more people and maybe get closer to answer the question that Pervy Sage left me. I know I can find it it's just that I don't see it right now. But I just wanted to say I'm sorr…"

"**Please don't."** Naruto just looked at her shocked. **"Please don't say you're sorry." **

"Why Kyuubi-chan, is something wrong?" The genuine concern on Naruto's face was making her regret ever hiding it from him. Those eyes, those terrible eyes that made her feel like she couldn't hide anything from him, those eyes that dug their claws deep into her soul and wouldn't let her go. Those claws, which now raked against her soul and heart, stared at her for answers. The curtain fell exposing all the actors behind the scenes. Kyuubi gripped the cloth that surrounded her as if it where her own heart.

"**Don't say you're sorry, because I'm not worth it."** She stood there for a moment before Naruto noticed the tears going down her face. **"All those years that I caused trouble for you. All the times I blamed you for everything. I was no better than anyone who picked you as a kid. I know it's wrong now but I can't ever forget the hell I put you through. All those times I wanted you dead because I thought that it would ease my own anger. I blamed you for everything. I wasn't angry at you because of anything that happened cause it was your fault; I was angry because it was I who was responsible for the deaths of two of my closest friends, and the village that I became very fond of. I had all this anger, anger that I took out on you. Then I watched you. I saw that look in your eyes. All the time I watched as you never gave up and became a hero. I saw your ideas, your thoughts, your dreams. All of them flowed into me as if it where my own blood. It wasn't long at all before you changed me. You kept fighting for what was right, something that I gave up on a long time ago when I lost myself to that darkness. After I began to change I became fond of you. I saw so much of your parents in you. The reason I was being rude and angry at you was because I was embarrassed. Embarrassed that this entire time I treated you like I did. I liked that you demanded things of me because I felt like in some way it was retribution for what I had done to you. It also gave me great insight into who you are. Your dreams made sence, your thoughts where music to me, and you…"** Kyuubi trailed off. All this time Naruto just stood there watch Kyuubi cry and spill out her heart at him. It hurt a little to know that she was mean to him cause she thought like that but even then she changed to love him.

"And I…what Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi looked at him with tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly and turned away.

"**you became the man I love and respect."** Naruto let it sink in but Kyuubi felt horrible inside. **"It's why I never want you to do anything to me. I only want you to be happy. It's why when you bought me that dress I objected. I don't think I deserve anything from you. You could beat me everyday and make me do anything you want and I still would feel like this."**

"You know I would never do anything like that Kyuubi-chan." Naruto interrupted.

"**I know. I'm just saying."** Kyuubi said wiping the tears away from her eyes. **"I don't think anything I do will ever be enough to make you happy for what I did to you. I…"** Kyuubi couldn't finish her statement when Naruto's lips pressed against her lips. The tears kept falling and she watch in shock as Naruto kissed her. She never broke the kiss. Instead Naruto did and while looking her in the eye said these words.

"Everything you do makes me happy. You are a loyal girlfriend that would do anything for me. You are loving and caring. Kyuubi-chan, I love you with all my heart and soul. There is nothing I wouldn't do to be with you. I'm sure you feel the same way. I know you feel bad about what you did, but I've forgiven you already for all of that. I've never been happier in my life and you did that Kyuubi-chan. You did." Kyuubi didn't know what to say. Her eyes just beaten with tears stared at him. The only thing that came out of her mouth was.

"**Naruto-kun…"** She cried into his jacket. Naruto could hear her mumble over and over **'I'm so sorry'** into his jacket. He rubbed her back and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"It's ok Kyuubi-chan. It's ok." Naruto kissed her on the forehead and continued to chant those few words in her ear.

End of chapter. Well I'm sorry too. I will try my best to now abuse this story anymore. Expect to hear from me soon, those of you who are still reading thank you.


	5. Her Resolve

This story is a love story between Kyuubi and Naruto. I just wanted to make sure everyone understand that. It's not a Kyuubi x Naruto where Kyuubi is a sedistic bitch or whatever. While Kyuubi is kind to Naruto, she isn't really kind to anyone else. You will see this is you read the chapters carefully. Anyway i wanted to adress that. Also, i've just spent the entire day polishing this chapter but it is possible i missed something (after all i'm only human). So if i did write something that doesn't seem to mix well with anything else, please let me know. Anyway i changed a few things up. Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 5: Her resolve

The silver haired Jonin standing outside Naruto's apartment overheard only crying and Naruto telling her it was going to be alright. Normally he would intrude and see what was going on but even he knew when to restrain himself. He didn't leave nor did he want to tell them that they were supposed to leave over an hour ago. He stood there waiting to hear an end to the tears. Naruto finally calmed her down after what it seemed like enough times to sit through and read all the perverted books Kakashi read. After a few minutes of grace period he knocked on the door. Naruto was slow to respond but eventually slowly opened the door.

Naruto opened the door not expecting Kakashi to be there.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi saw the giant stain on Naruto's shirt. _'It must have been quite something bad to have all those tears…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well you where late for meeting me at the gate. I thought I'd come check on you to make sure your girlfriend didn't wear you out before the mission…" Kakashi said with a perverted thought in mind. Naruto picked up on it right away, having been with Jiraiya for so long.

"First off, what me and Kyuubi do is none of your business. Second, if we did I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh come on Naruto… not even for your old pal?" Kakashi said innocently. Naruto called his fake expression.

"No! Anyway why are you so interested in why me and Kyuubi-chan being late? You are always late yourself. At least we would have a valid excuse unlike someone else…" Naruto stared at Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, I'm hurt… I have valid excuses for being late." Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Like an old lady got stuck in a tree?" _'Why does he always remember that one?'_ Kakashi thought.

"I told you, I mean to say an old lady's cat was in a tree and I didn't want to frighten it and…"

"Yeh yeh yeh whatever." Naruto waved him off. "Anyway me and Kyuubi-chan will be ready to go soon." Before Naruto could close the door on Kakashi, he walked inside.

"Well then I'll wait for you guys to be done here on your couch." Kakashi said as he sat down. Before Naruto could yell at Kakashi for sitting down, a certain female walked out of the bedroom.

"**Save your breath Naruto-kun. We are packed and ready anyway."**

"Coming from the bedroom huh? So I guess you and Naruto really did…" Kakashi never got to finish that statement as he watched her give him a glare that was infused with some of her wind attack. _'oh shit..'_ Kakashi thought as his head suddenly went through the wall. Naruto laughed as he saw Kyuubi use her wind blast to shove the jonin through the wall.

"**Come Naru-kun, we are leaving. We'll meet him at the gate. We'll even have time to stop for ramen." **She said with a smile but frowned when Naruto looked back at Kakashi.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"**He'll come around in the next hour or so."**

"Oh… alright." Naruto knew she probably went overboard in putting his head through the wall but at the same time he knew that Kakashi probably deserved it. After taking a last look at Kakashi to make sure he's still breathing, they walked out of the room and Kakashi said in a soft voice.

"Why me?..." Naruto and Kyuubi got to enjoy a nice meal. They sat down, ordered their food and Naruto had his usual 10 bowls. Kyuubi ate two and admitted it was good. It was better than Kushina's old home cooking she use to make. It got her thinking about her old friends and how suddenly their lives ended. She swated that thought aside. Right now the only thing that mattered was Naruto. She let him pay for the food and went to meet Kakashi at the gate.

"I still think you should apologize to Kakashi-sensei about putting him through the wall." Then it dawned on Naruto. "Hey wait a minute! Who's going to fix my wall?" Naruto yelled in disbelief. Naruto started rambling on and on and on about how the landlady was going to kick him out because there was now a giant hole in the wall.

"**Naruto-kun…"** She said with no avail. He continued to go on about how he'll end up living in a cardboard box again and… **"Naruto-kun!"** She said a bit louder. Still nothing. **"NARUTO-KUN!" **She yelled at him. That got his attention.

"What? Geez you didn't have to yell so loud." Kyuubi sighed and tried not to get mad.

"**Don't worry about it. It's taken care of."**

"What? How?" Naruto asked.

"**I used a shadow clone to fix it while we were eating."** Kyuubi said calming down. Naruto hugged her.

"Arigato!" Naruto said giving Kyuubi a quick hug. He broke the hug and they continued to walk to the front gate to meet Kakashi. At the gate Kakashi and Kyuubi exchanged a few glances.

"**What are you looking at Cyclops?"** Kyuubi asked, which made it very obvious she didn't like him. Kakashi just sighed.

"Absolutly nothing." Kakashi responded making Kyuubi ticked off.

"**What is that suppose to mean?"** Kyuubi asked giving him another glare.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Kakashi said childish.

"**Do you want to go through another wall?"** Kyuubi responded which made Kakashi remember the last experience just a little while ago.

"Guys guys, calm down." Naruto said trying to referee this battle. "Don't forget we have a mission to do." Kakashi broke the stare and looked outside the front gate.

"He's right, you shouldn't be starting fights…" He said obviously aiming that comment at the only girl around.

"**I wasn't the one starting it."** She said defending herself. They made one last glare at each other."**This isn't getting us anywere. Let's get this mission over with so I don't have to be around him anymore."** Kyuubi said walking past Naruto, out of the village. Naruto sighed and followed. Kakashi shortly followed behind.

(Time skip)

After what seemed like a long time of walking and keeping Kyuubi from killing Kakashi, Naruto set down his stuff in a small clearing in the woods, just a mile outside the bandit camp. It was now close to becoming dark and they decided to do some recon of the area. Naruto made some shadow clones to scout out the area around the camp while Kakashi, Kyuubi and Naruto would watch the bandit group to see any strengths… weaknesses…etc… All of them put in their earpiece to communicate. Kakashi did a radio check.

_This is eagle copy toad, kitsune?_

_Roger that eagle_ said a man's voice over the headset

_**Roger that Cock.**_

_For the last time Kitsune, my code name is not cock. It's eagle._

_**And for the last time, we are all named for something we are related to. Toad is the toad sage. I'm kitsune for obvious reasons, and well you… I still think you name should be cock, cause I still think you like to rub all manner of…**_

_Kitsune leave eagle alone, he's agitated cause he's embarrassed about getting knocked out without you touching him._

…

_**Yeh ok. I'll leave him alone now. **_They all split up around the camp, almost a perfect triangle formation. _**Naruto-kun, can you come closer by me?**_

_Why Kyuubi-chan? Is something happening?_

_**No but…**_

_But?_

_**I'm lonely…**_ Naruto sighed.

_Kyuubi-chan… we'll be back at camp soon and we'll talk and stuff there._

_**Alright…**_She said pouting. She wanted to spend more time with him.

_Good now that we all feel warm and fuzzy, can we start using the code names again?_Kakashi said annoyed that they weren't using their code names.

_Right eagle…_

_**Hn**_

_Alright. Has anyone actually found anything worthy of being talked about over the intercom?_

_Well it's an army that's for sure. At least 1,000 targets identified. Kitsune anything at your end?_

_**Not really. There doesn't seem to be any strong chakra in the area. How about you co… I mean eagle. **_She said mocking his choice of name.

…

_**Hey I called you the right name so just shut up and report.**_

_No I haven't found anything. Keep your eyes peeled for anything. _

_Hai_ two voices said. It was slow and boring. Mostly a lot of guys talking on logs and benches that they made out of wood. Some men were carrying boxes around. There was no sign of anyone with a black coat with red clouds. Naruto yawned slightly as he was incredibly bored at the sight. Nothing out of the ordinary.

_**This is kitsune is everyone still listening?**_

_We still are kistune, something to report?_

_**All these men have low chakra…**_

_Kitsune, they are bandits not ninja _

_**That may be eagle but even if they weren't ninja their chakra is a little bit higher than that of regular bandits. Even if you didn't think that was strange I noticed that some of these chakra signatures I've seen before…**_

_Kitsune-chan, do you know where?_

_**No. **_

_Well toad's sannin sensei did take him all over the place so, it is possible some of these people did come across you in those travels. _

_**I think…I think some of them are from the village. **_

…

**Konoha i mean. **The lines went dead.

_Everyone meet back at base camp. NOW._ Within minutes the three where assembled around a small fire and tents that they called base camp. Kakashi didn't waste a minute when they were all assembled.

"We are pulling out" Kakashi said firmly.

"What why?" Kyuubi and Naruto said in unison. Kakashi was quick to respond.

"Some of those people down there I've noticed have the same chakra presence of people of the leaf and sand. They aren't ninja so we could rule out them as missing nin. If they are defectors then why haven't we heard anything about a huge defect like this from Tsunade-sama or Garra-sama? I'm sure that we would have noticed that a large amount of people from Konoha left the village or at least heard about it."

"That's true." Naruto said thinking about it. "Then why are we pulling out and why do those people down there have some chakra signatures as people from the village?"

"We are pulling out because if they aren't defectors, and those really are people from Suna, and we attack or seem hostile to them, we could cause backlash on Konoha. For your second question Naruto-kun, I don't know." Kakashi said trying to remember if those chakra signatures came from civilians or ninja. Kakashi thought hard about the situation. "There are two options I've kept open but I wouldn't know how they pulled it off." Naruto listened closely. "It is possible someone replicated a chakra signature and put it in a doll of some sort and are controlling the doll somehow. This is the Akatsuki we are dealing with. They have members who's powers we don't know."

"And the other option?" Naruto asked.

"The other option is that they are being mind controlled by someone. If Tsunade-sama knew about the mind control and knew that 'bandits' were raiding towns, she may have suspected the 'bandits' were mind controlled and that's why our orders are to only kill the leader. So we don't hurt any of the people."

"oh." Naruto said looking down. "That still doesn't explain why you are saying pull out. Unless…" Naruto knew were Kakashi was going with this. All the pieces fit together.

"**I see**." Kyuubi said looking at Kakashi. "**You're fearing that if they are puppets, it'll wear us out before we could reach the man in charge. If it's mind controlled, we could get worn down because we don't have orders to kill them so we would have to subdue them and it would take a lot of work. Also if it was mind controlled, judging by how many number of people he could influence, he might be able to compel you or Naruto to attack his or her teammates.**"

"Right, It's why I don't want to take a chance." Kakashi said assure of himself.

"I think we should get reinforcements" All eyes were on Naruto. "that way if we take them on, if they are puppets we can all fight them together without getting worn out as much and if they are mind controlled then all we need to do is hold them off while someone gets the controller." Naruto said smiling.

"I see." Kakashi said with a smile. 'Naruto… if you continue to think like that you would make a great hokage. It has it's flaws but it's still a decent plan.' "Alright then it's settled, I'll send out a messenger bird at dinner time to request some back up. Until then you guys are dismissed." Kakashi turned his back to get to his tent when Naruto stopped him.

"Kakashi-sensei." The jonin looked back at Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei… if the enemy is using mind control… do you think they would be able to control…" Naruto signaled with his eyes towards Kyuubi. Kakashi got the message.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. To tell you the truth I think it's very possible and I think you should tell her to sit out this fight. It's why I wanted to retreat. If they take control of her and she goes into 9 tails..." Kakashi let it sink in for a moment. Naruto thought about his powerful she was. He never really wanted to admit it, but he remembered a time when we used the Kyuubi's power and it was only one tail… it was enough to create a shockwave simply by yelling, a powerful enough shockwave that, if concentrated, could have caused massive damage. He multiplied that times 9. Just a simple roar could do that then what else could she do?

"Kakashi-sensei, I understand what you are trying to say but," Kakashi knew what was coming next from being with Naruto so long. "I trust her. I know it's probably the way I feel about her that's making me say this but, even if she was mind controlled I don't think she would hurt me." Kakashi would have loved to believe it but he met Tobi awhile back. He learned of the control that he had over the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the time of the attack on Konoha 19 years ago. Tobi was in the Akatsuki. If he was the one pulling the strong behind this, then he could use this chance to regain control over her and… Kakashi stopped in thought.

"Naruto-kun, as much as I would like to believe you, we have to remember that she…" Kakashi stopped to think if anyone ever told him that she was controlled.

"Kakashi-sensei… I already knew she was controlled to attack the village. I also know you are probably worried that this guy might be the same but she's different now. She in love with me and I think she'll fight her control more then she would have back then." Kakashi wanted so bad to believe that.

"Naruto-kun…" Kakashi was doing his best not to put him down but he couldn't protect him anymore. "can you honestly tell me that if she went berserk right now, you would be able to stop her by simply telling her that you loved her?" Kakashi's words hit him hard and they felt so cold.

"yea we…" Naruto spoke weakly. Naruto still tried to put any denial that she would hurt him behind him but Kakashi's words where bringing back doubts.

"Naruto-kun please wake up. If she was controlled by her hate right now, think how it used to impact her. She would try and take you over, or even kill you. If you can trust her with your life by simply stating that because she loves you it makes a difference then you are dreaming." Naruto clenched his fists. "If she loses control, the only person who could bring her back is…" Kakashi didn't have a chance to say Yamato.

"me!" Naruto said loudly. "Kakashi-sensei I know you still have doubts about Kyuubi-chan's love for me. I've understood that for most people this kind of relationship between me and Kyuubi-chan doesn't seem right. I could imagine lots of people, including baa-chan don't believe her, that this is all some plot by her to let her free or something." Naruto was angry, angry that he thought Kakashi thought that way.

"Naruto-kun, I know that's why you think that but it's not true. I'm very happy that you two are together." Naruto's anger subsided.

"It's… not?" Naruto asked confused.

"No. I'm just worried about her anger. If she loses herself in her anger or gets mind controlled, she might hurt you or me because she's not herself. Please understand Naruto-kun that it's not her I'm worried about, it's the guy we are facing. If he's able to take control of her then we'll have to face her. We will have to face her in battle Naruto-kun." Naruto understood now. Kakashi's words made sense but Naruto was stubbern. He wouldn't conceive that Kyuubi would ever hurt him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei I know she would never hurt me, even if she was enraged. You've been mad at someone before Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure you might have been made at me a few times, it doesn't mean we kill or hurt that person. We may not like them but just because we are angry doesn't give us the right to kill or hurt them. Kakashi, anytime you where angry did you ever kill anyone because you were angry at that person?"

"No but…"

"You know I would never do that right?"

"Yeh but…"

"Then why would you think she would be any different?" Kakashi wished he didn't have to say it. He wished he didn't have to go this far. 'forgive me Naruto-kun…' Kakashi thought.

"Because she killed your father!" Kakashi yelled at him. He wished he didn't have to. Naruto knew she killed his parents while being controlled, at least his father anyway. Still it opened up old wounds. "She was his best friend from what I heard and she still killed him."

"You're wrong." Naruto said shocking Kakashi. "My father died trying to seal her away inside me. He died because he knew it wasn't her fault. He never faced her in combat and…"

"He did!" Kakashi screamed at him. "Minato-sama faced her in combat and when he realized that he couldn't snap her out of it he sealed her inside you." Naruto's heart began to bleed. "He died, yes, sealing her inside you but she fought him Naruto-kun! That's why I'm worried. You may be strong Naruto-kun but your feelings for her would get you killed. You would die hugging her while she dug her nails into your back." Naruto's eyes filled up with tears.

"That's not true Kakashi-sensei. She would never hurt him… she wouldn't." Naruto cried. Kakashi stared at Naruto. 'Please don't make this anymore difficult Naruto-kun.' Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard someone else speak.

"**I did**." Both Naruto and Kakashi turned to see Kyuubi standing there. They both forgot she was there the entire time. "**I don't remember much, but I remember Minato-kun trying to make me stop. He even told me if I didn't… he would have to seal me to make me stop.**" Naruto's eyes still poured out more tears onto his cheeks.

"But Kyuubi-chan you would never hurt him… his letters, your words… you both told me how great you guys are." Kyuubi held in her breaking heart and her tears.

"**It's one of my biggest regrets. I wasn't strong enough to overcome his gaze. He set me on a rampage. He … No he's not the one to blame for Minato-kun's death. It is me.**" Kyuubi said realizing that she was trying to excuse her own actions. "**I was too weak to fight against his control. I'm sorry Naruto-kun… Kakashi is right… If I get controlled I don't know if I'll hurt you or not…**" Kyuubi tried to hold back her tears. **"Please don't hate me Naruto-kun. I agree with him. I don't trust myself enough to be strong enough to break it.**" Naruto felt like everything he knew about her was wrong. She really would hurt him?

"NO!" Naruto said firmly. Kakashi and Kyuubi both turned their heads towards Naruto now. "call it whatever you will but I believe Kyuubi-chan IS strong enough now. She would NEVER hurt me." Kyuubi felt her sorrow disappear. She felt a little bit of hope fly into her heart and soul. "Kyuubi-chan, I would never hate you. Even if you did hurt me I would never hate you! You are the first person to love me. I believe that you may have liked my father and maybe that's why you weren't strong enough! I know you love me Kyuubi-chan, and even if you were to lose control, I know you would never hurt me. Call me an idiot… call me a child for thinking like that… but I believe in her!"

"**Naruto-kun don't you understand that i could hurt you or even kill you if i ever lose control?"**

"You won't... You won't because i won't let you!" Kyuubi felt a new emotion… confidence. This was his will. "Like i said, call me a child for thinking like this but... I believe in you Kyuubi-chan! I know you would never do anything to hurt me!"

"**He…. He's right. I won't lose control like last time!**" Kyuubi said with a smile. Naruto and Kyuubi both smiled looking at each other. Kakashi sighed. _'he knows how to bring out the best in people. He may have given her the confidence to defeat the control but that's only half the battle.'_

"Alright Naruto-kun I believe you." Kakashi turned to her. "I will believe in you too." Kyuubi felt happy. She felt inspired.

"Thank you Kakashi." Kyuubi said with a smile on her face.

"Good. Now that we have that settled I have to get back to… uhh.." Kakashi tried to think of something.

"Reading your books?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

"Why no Naruto-kun… why would you ever think I would take something like that all the way out here?" Kakashi said innocently. Naruto's eye began to twitch. _' the innocent game huh? Oh well guess there is no choice…'_ Kakashi was still playing his little act when Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small book. Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized the book Naruto was holding.

"I found this when we were setting up camp, since we didn't bring it and you said you didn't bring any of your books then I guess it was left here. If that's so we can use the pages in this book to start a campfire tonight…" Kakashi began sweating in fear.

"Naruto-kun don't be so hasty! After all the person who lost that book is probably wondering where it is. We should find them and give it back to do the right thing right?" Kakashi tried to think of anything to keep him from burning his book.

"In this case, we need the book to start the campfire tonight. I'm sure I can buy the person another book when he comes to the camp looking for it."

"But Naruto-kun… what about the sentimental value?" Naruto's eye began to twitch again this time in unison with Kyuubi's eye twitching.

"There is none." He said throwing the book in fire pit. Kakashi tried to run and get it but Naruto stopped him. "I thought you said the book wasn't yours?" Kakashi kept trying to look past him as to see if the book was alright. Since they had not started the fire yet, the book wouldn't be burning…yet.

"It's not it's just that…" Kakashi stopped when he saw Naruto's shadow clone he used for recon to pull out some lighter fluid from the bag.

"Kyuubi-chan, care to do the honors?" The clone said listening in whole conversation concerning the book. Kakashi started whimpering.

"**With pleasure…**" Kyuubi said as she started dumping the fluid on the logs. Kakashi watching in horror as some drops of fluid splattered all over his book. Kyuubi blew some fire from her mouth on a stick she picked up off the ground and placed it over the fire pit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi screamed. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Kakashi said making a few hand seals and suddenly dropping underground. Naruto didn't have time to react as Kakashi bursted out of the ground next to the fire pit and grabbed his book. He began rubbing it against his cheek. "I swear daddy with never misplace you again… no he won't… no he won't…" While that was going on Naruto and Kyuubi were staring at him with their eyes twitching like crazy now. After a moment of keeping the book against his cheek, Kakashi noticed both of them staring at him and tried to suddenly become serious. "You see i…"

"We don't want to know…" Kyuubi and Naruto said in unison. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you are both dismissed. I'll go write the letter now to ask for reinforcements." Kakashi said turning and walking inside his tent, with his precious book in hand.

"Anyway I have to get ready. I'm probably going to have to take the first shift." Naruto said heading towards his tent.

"**It's alright, you two sleep. I can stay up all night. I got plenty of rest the other day. I only need to sleep 12 hours every week. I already got that this week.**" She said with the last part with a small perverted smile on her face. One that Naruto noticed immediately. _'is she still…._' Naruto's thoughts trailed off and he shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head.

"Alright, if you're sure Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said looking at herm waiting for his conferment.

"**Yes. I am sure Naruto-kun."** With that Naruto wished her a good night and went to lay down in his tent. After only an hour, Kyuubi could hear snoring coming from Naruto's tent. She watched as Kakashi's light went off about an hour after Naruto's and heard light snoring a short time after that. She looked up at the sky. _'it's just like when…'_ She made 3 shadow clones. One to stay where she was in case anyone woke up and the other two had specific orders. The real Kyuubi walked away from the camp. The leaves were crunched and beaten beneath her feet as she stared at the sky. She stared at the stars continuing to walk on the leaves until she heard no more sound. She heard no more crunching of leaves. She only heard the screeching boisterous noise of silence. She looked down to see she was standing on a cliff. The forest here made over a 150 foot drop to the next section of forest. She leaned back her head and closed her eyes as she felt the wind blow each strand of her hair forward. Once the wind became calm again, she opened them to see the moon. She watched as the moonlight glazed the surface of the earth around her. Each plant and animal basking in the dim moonlight. She listened as the wind howled through the trees and screamed as it was cut by the leaves. _'kushina-chan… Minato-kun…_' she thought as a tear came to her eyes. A smile crept across her face as she remembered the good time she spent with them.

_Laughter filled the air as Minato, Kushina, and Kyuubi all laughed at the joke. Minato smiled as he stopped laughing and looked over at Kushina who stared back at him. _

"_You know," Minato started reaching across the space that separated him and Kushina. "our son, he's going to grow up just like this. He's going to sit underneath the stars and he's going to look up just like we are now. I wonder what he's going to see?" Minato said, the entire time rubbing Kushina's pregnant belly. _

"_He's going to see us watch over him all the time." Kushina said with a smile on her face. Minato turned to the second female in their party._

"_What do you think he'll see Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi looked up at the stars._

"_**I really don't know. I'll assume he'll see stars just like we do.**__" Kyuubi said smiling at them letting them know it was a joke. They all made a_ know what Naruto-kun said about it not being my fault that you two are dead… but…if I had more control… then maybe…"_ short laugh. "__**Seriously though…"**__ She continued. "__**I think he'll look up to the stars for guidance. He'll wonder what his place is in this world," **__Kyuubi paused for a moment. "__**and I think he'll turn to you for advice.**__" Minato smiled as he thought about his son. _

"_I hope they'll have my head built in time for his arrival because…" Minato said patting the stone beneath him, "I don't know if I will always be there for him and I always want a place for him to be close to me and look up at this sky and know that he's not alone." Both of them looked at him. "I want him to be able to look up at the sky just like this and laugh and smile." _

"**But it wasn't meant to be like that… wasn't it Minato-kun?**" Kyuubi said clenching her fists.**"maybe he wouldn't have had to grow up without you..."** Kyuubi clenched her fists tighter. "and maybe you.." She stared at the moon a moment longer. Then slowly lowered her head, as if in shame. **"you could have given him all that love you wanted to give him…"** Tears streaked down her cheeks. She tried to hold in the crying but she found her body convulsing as she gasped for breath. She fell on her knees **"damn it all!"** She screamed as she placed her hand over her heart. She raised her fist and then slammed it into the ground. The ground neither flinched nor stirred, it remained as it always had, cold and unforgiving. Kakashi kept his distance as he watched the sight. He watched as Kyuubi felt her emotions of sorrow and regret. He always knew she was kind at heart somewhere. She too had been shunned after the death of fourth hokage, and it was believed that she was the cause of it. What hurt the most is that she used to be part of the village but when it felt betrayed by her, it hated her. _'I guess she really does miss them a lot.'_ Kakashi thought. _'I guess it was really wrong of me to bring him up in front of her.'_ Kakashi let lose a sigh. He turned around to walk away when he noticed Naruto hiding behind a tree just a little further away than him. _'Did he hear everything?' _Kakashi thought. He looked back at her as he heard the crying stop. **"However…" **She said looking back up at the moon. **"there is one thing you left him that he still carries." **She paused as her eye filled up with tears. **"Love."** She stated. **"Even after all he's been through, he still carries the love you both left him."** Kyuubi got back up and continued to stare at the moon. **"It's why…"** She took the hand that covered her heart and reached out towards the moon. She loosened her grasp and opened her hand as if to grab the moon. Kyuubi smiled as she felt the rest of the memory hit her.

"_I'm sure he will laugh and smile a lot." Kushina said placing her hand over his. "and we will give him all the love and support you will ever need. Believe it… Naruto-kun!" Minato smiled at her._

"_That we will. That we will." Minato said looking up at the sky. Kyuubi watched as they both felt so happy. _

Kyuubi smiled as she remembered how happy they were, how much love they shared, not only with each other, but with the boy who had not even been born yet. **"I will carry your love for him too. I will love him like no one has. I know I already loved him before, but Kushina-chan… Minato-kun… I finally understand what made you so happy. It was being together with him. Now I feel the same way about him. I love him and I'll never let him go." **She said and with a big foxy grin she firmly yelled at the moon,** "BELIEVE IT!"** Tears once again leaked from her eyes but this time they were tears of joy. _'Maybe I was wrong… maybe he did inspire her enough…'_ Kakashi thought. He looked back at Naruto. _' You really are something else… Naruto-kun.'_ Kakashi got up and walked back to camp with a new found hope that maybe she could resist any mind controlling jutsu. Kyuubi stood there staring at the moon with a smile. Suddenly she saw another hand being raised towards the moon next to her. She gasped as she saw who the arm belonged to.

"And I'll love her no matter what… BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said looking at her. Kyuubi's eye continued to flow with tears of joy. She wrapped him in a hug. He let down his arm to embrace her. _'Mom…Dad… thank you.'_ Naruto thought.

(Somewhere dark)

The constant sound of a heart monster beeped as it always had, giving hope to those who listened. The echo bounced around the room, but only for a second before fading. Then another beep to reinsert that hope but it too will fade. The woman who laid in the bed eye lids stirred as she awoke to the beeping sound. Her red hair fanned out across the hospital bed sheets and pillows. Her eyes wondered aimlessly trying to find whatever was calling her. But… what was calling her? She couldn't remember. She tried to get up but found it painful to try and sit up. Her memories slowly returning as she tried to remember what was going on. She remembered one name and one name only…

"Nar… uto-kun…. my son…" She said weakly.

End of chapter. I'm a devious basterd aint i? don't worry there is some fighting to come for those who have been waiting so patiently. By the way, sorry this chapter is short I just wanted to get it out on time. I'm going to try and make the next one longer (because of the battles) a lot longer than normal. Also I realize that the beginning was a little boring but it'll be getting better… honest!... anyway until next time it's EP wising you a great and happy holiday. Please review.


	6. Trip around the sun

Chapter 6: Trip around the sun.

Her eyes widened remembering the attack that day. The day he ripped her from her stomach and killed her. Then why was she still alive? Why was she here in this room with wires and machines attached to her. Nothing made sense. Then a thought, the only name she knew since she awakened, were was he? Her eyes dashes from side to side as she called his name.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She screamed as if her life depended on it. Suddenly the door flew open and a nurse hearing the screaming came in in disbelief that she heard she was finally awake. The nurse stopped when her eyes and the woman in bed's eyes met.

"You're finally awake!" The nurse cheered in excitement. The woman didn't know what she was talking about. Finally awake? _'Was i… dreaming everything?'_ She had so little of her memory. She didn't know why she felt this way about this Naruto person. Nothing made sense. The nurse ran down the hallway and up through the secret entrance in the bottom of the basement in the hospital. The nurse ran past many people who turned their heads to see this nurse running at full speed towards the Hokage tower. Shizune saw the nurse running and tried to stop her to ask but she flew up the stairs before she got a chance. There was no knock, no warning. The door and wall nearly turned to rubble as the nurse grabbed the handle and opened the door. Tsunade was sitting there when all this happened. At first she thought it was Naruto but when she saw it was a nurse her anger increased. The sudden increase caused her to stand up and begin to pound on her desk as she yelled at the nurse.

"What is the meaning of this?" The nurse just stood there out of breath.

"Tsunade-sama, she's awake." Tsunade had many pacients at the hospital.

"Calm down damn it and tell me which one." Tsunade said watching the nurse huff and puff. As she gasped a deep breath.

"Kushina-chan, she's awake." Tsunade felt like she was just turned to stone. For Tsunade, seconds felt like hours going by trying to register this information.

"What did you just say?" She said softly to the nurse's surprise. The nurse caught a few more breaths and responded.

"Kushina-chan, she's awake my lady." Tsunade couldn't believe it. She was finally awake, after 19 years? It had been a long time ago Jiraiya and Tsunade were told kushina was alive and they did visit her to pay their respects but Tsunade felt helpless not being able to wake her up. Now it seems she finally woke up. She still remembered the day.

"_The Kyuubi no kitsune is still upon us! Get the wounded back to the hospital and the children and women to the evacuation route." A Shinobi barked to his squad as they all went and did as he said. Tsunade was help treating the wounded at the hospital that day. She worked on anything that looked life threating. Tsunade wipped the sweat off her brow, which was unproffesional since she wipped blood on her forehead. It was considered upproffesional because doctors shouldn't be wiping the blood of their pacients on themselves. It wasn't sterile and it wasn't right. At the moment though, Tsunade didn't care. She was trying to save lives and hell be damned if she couldn't. After just finishing on one shinobi she began to wash up and spash some water on her face to clean the dried blood on her forehead. Suddenly a nurse came in and spoke with her. _

"_Tsunade-sama, we have an emergency." Tsunade grew angry._

"_In case you havn't noticed… EVERYTHING IS AN EMERGENCY!" Tsunade screamed at the nurse._

"_Please forgive me Tsunade-sama I didn't mean it like that. I just meant we had a DoA come in and the man that brought her in was…" The nurse didn't get to finish her statement as a man with spiky yellow hair carrying two bodies appeared before her._

"_Please forgive me Tsunade-sama but you have to help her." Minato said. '-sama? Since when did he give me such reguards?' Tsunade thought. Tsunade then noticed it was kushina with blood on her mouth and obviously getting cold meaning only one thing. Tsunade stopped splashing water and Minato laid her on the floor. Tsunade was frantic. She began to pour healing chakra into her without knowing what areas to do. _

"_What the hell happened to her?" Tsunade demanded. _

"_The Kyuubi no Kitsune was ripped out of her." Tsunade's eyes widened with shock and horror. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama, I tried so hard to stop him but…" _

"_He's that powerful? Is that why she is doing this? That he is making her?" Tsunade asked still pouring chakra into her. _

"_It seems like that was his plan and we couldn't have been less prepared. He killed every ANBU stationed around us and then came after her. After fighting with him, I eventually lost and now she's dead. Please you must revive her." The ground shook as more screams were heard outside. Minato grabbed his special Kunai. "I don't have anymore time. You won't see me again Tsuande but…" Minato looked down at Kushina's body. "I have faith she will raise our son."_

"_I understand." Tsunade said focusing on reviving Kushina. _

"_I'm glad." That was it. He was suddenly gone thanks to the jutsu that made him the 'yellow flash.' Tsunade, after what seemed like forever managed to get a pulse. Tsunade was excited that at least she could save Kushina but … something was wrong. Her pulse came back but she didn't move. She didn't stir and her breathing was minimal. 'Damn it… I failed to revive her in time. She could be just a vegitable or in a coma. I can't know right now. There are so many people who need my help and I can't sit here working on one person. Please forgive me Minato-kun. I won't be able to save Kushina if any of those are true.' Tsunade began to help the other pacients. When everyone who was treated for life threatening injuries was stable she went to go help out in the fight. She wanted to tell Minato she failed. She arrived to find Jiraiya over Minato's body which she hurried over to check a pulse. Nothing. She shook her head as she started at the new born baby crying in the rubble next to him. She asked what was to become of the boy. Jiraiya said it was Minato's final words that Minato died for his son. He would live and become their grandchild. Tsunade would normally have smiled but it was too sad to have failed two of her closest friends in one day. 'Please forgive me, both of you.' Tsunade thought as tears fell from her eyes._

Tsunade snapped out of her daydream and clenched her fist.

"Show me…" She looked up at the nurse with what seemed to be anger. "NOW!" The nurse bowed and signaled for Tsunade to follow. The nurse and Tsunade ran as fast as they could people… buildings… everything became a blur except Tsunade's objective. She blew through the front door of the hospital surprising everyone. She ran past everyone before they could ask what was going on. She ran down the hallway, down the secret stairs and felt each echo in her ears almost as much as she heard her heart race. She came to a grinding halt in front of the door were she was supposed to lay. She stood as she slowly opened the door, her heart braced itself in for either case. As the door swung open, Tsunde's eyes widened. There was Kushina starring down at her sheets and opening and closing her hands as if she never knew what they were for. Kushina jolted at the loud noise after a momentary delay. Tsunade took quick notice of this. Tsunade tried to suck up her emotions and walked over to the bed. Kushina relaxed a bit, not sensing any immediate threat from Tsunade. Tsunade sat on the sheets next to her. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and run a few test. The test don't involve anything other than your cooperation ok?" Kushina nodded hesitantly but agreed. "Ok first thing, I want you to follow my finger with your eyes ok?" Kushina nodded. Tsunade balled her fist and stuck up a single finger. She then began to slowly move the hand side to side but all the meanwhile watching Kushina's eyes follow her finger with no delay. "Good. Just a few more. Next test is I'm going to say something and you tell me the first thing that come to mind ok?" Kushina nodded yet again. "Cat."

"Dog."

"Red."

"blood."

"Animal."

"uhhh… pet"

"You're doing fine. Family." Kushina delayed in her answer but spoke it softly too softly for Tsunade to hear.

"Naruto…"

"Say again?" Kushina's felt like she was in pain as she tried hard to remember what happened to her and this person she knew.

"Naruto….I remember… Naruto." Tsunade was surprised but wondered if that's all she remembered or if she remembered it all.

"What about Naruto-kun?"

"I see him, laying in my arms… there is another…man there with me…I…I'm sorry. I can't think of anything else." Tsunade understood.

"It's ok Kushina-chan, you will remember it with time." Tsunade said hopefully.

"I want to see Naruto. I remember him and I remember being happy when he was in my arms. I think he's my son." Kushina said.

"He is but he's not here right now. For now let's get you checked out ok?" Kushina looked down at her arms and began to remember seeing him again in her arms, cradling the newborn in her arms.

"Then where is he?" Kushina asked still staring at her hands. Tsunade wouldn't answer that, considering she didn't want to be on the other end of a Kushina beat down if she ever told him he's off risking his life nearly every day, against overwhelming odds, and most of the time winning.

(At the base camp)

A day passed and after still no sign of a messenger bird back from Tsunade Kakashi told both Kyuubi and Naruto to stay around camp but they are free to do anything they wanted so long as it wouldn't give away their position. Kakashi wanted to use this time to relax because he knew a battle was coming soon and last thing he needed was for them to waste their strength on staying alert and spying. Kakashi knew there was more to meet the eye then what they saw but what it was; he had no idea what they were really in for. Kakashi began to read his book inside his tent. _'I know that those two need time to talk. Despite being ninja, his feelings could get in the way of the mission. While it is bad, I'm more fearful of him doing something reckless and hurting himself. In all the years I've known him I've still got a soft spot for him. Not something I thought I would have for him considering how he used to be, but that's Uzumaki Naruto for you….' _His mind wondered off. _' and you too Kushina.'_

While Kakashi day dreamed and looked at his book, Naruto and Kyuubi were in their tent. Naruto was stripping down to his boxers while Kyuubi was watching him aroused.

"You almost ready Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly at her. Kyuubi had too many perverted thoughts in her mind right now to give him a straight answer. However Naruto stared at her hoping to hear an answer.

"**mmmmmmhmmmmmmm… yeah I'm ready Naru-kun."** She said seductively but the seduction was ignored by the blonde haired boy.

"Good let's get going." Naruto said leaving the tent leaving Kyuubi to mumble to herself.

"**I'd love to get it going but you won't hold still…"** Kyuubi sighed. She looked at his shed clothes. She glided her fingers cautiously on the fabric, as if the fabric would become bathed in flame if she touched it harder. Her eyes wondered downwards as she stroked the fabric. Slowly her eye dimmed and she closed her eyes. As she held her eyes closed she grasped the fabric and began to crush it in her hand. Her fist clenched tighter and tighter. Finally she heard footsteps towards the tent and quickly straightened herself out. Suddenly the figure leaned up against the tent, book in hand, and spoke.

"You know that Naruto-kun is already halfway to the river by now right?" Kakashi asked keeping his eye on the tent. Kyuubi

"**Yeah. I'm almost ready. Don't you dare be peaking you pervert."**

"Don't worry, I'm not." Kakashi let a silence befall them for a moment before continuing. "Listen, you may not like me but regardless, I still consider my relationship with Naruto to be very close. He's been through a lot as I'm sure you know. I don't want to see him hurt by you." There was a short silence followed by a hand being placed around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi now stared into the eyes of an extremely pissed off Kyuubi. The choke she had on him was special, allowing just enough air to breath, yet hard enough to make him choke.

"**Listen to me… I love Naruto-kun. If you DARE to ever make the accusation that I don't, I will rip out your throat and spine. There is not a fiber of my being that doesn't love him."** She stared at the Jonin struggle for a moment. After another brief moment she calmed her anger and placed him down then let him go. **"I won't say I'm sorry for that. Just know that it's very personal to me if anyone even makes the assumption that I don't love him."** Kakashi struggled to regain his breath but managed to cough out some words.

"Got it." After Kakashi started breathing normally he began to think about that look in her eye. He started to understand something about her he never knew before. That look in her eyes not only bared hurt, but bared sadness of some sort. What sadness? Only she knows. Kakashi saw Kyuubi disappear after Naruto and thought to himself. _'What in the world is she hiding?'_

(elsewere)

Naruto dashed from tree to tree on all fours until he reached the stream. He looked around to find the perfect spot. He found an excellent spot in the shade, almost making it the illusion of night time. Naruto jumped in and Naruto laid his head on the rock in the cold stream. he wished this was a hot spring, though the water still served its purpose of helping to cleanse him. The water that granted life to many animals and humans, now purged his body of it's impurities. He closed his eyes and began to mediate. He relaxed and held tightly on the rocks, but completely relaxing his lower body, allowing the stream's current, though small behind the rocks, try to bring his body with it as it flowed, forcing his lower body to raise slightly. Naruto felt this and kept himself relaxed. Kyuubi watched this from her spot in the bushes. She watched him and began to sneak up on him. Soon she found herself in the water with him and in the same small place he was in. Even though she was a master of stealth, Naruto could feel her presence the moment she touched the water near him.

"Hello Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said quietly making sure to keep his body relaxed. At first Kyuubi was surprised but then realized how he sensed her. He was channeling his sage chakra to feel the world around him. She smiled softly and cuddled up against him. Naruto closed his eyes and smirked as did she. "You do know Kyuubi-chan you didn't have to be naked right?" Kyuubi looked at him, to only see he was already expecting her gaze to his eyes.

"Maybe, but I love to feel your heartbeat and your warmth. I love holding you in my arms with all my heart and never wanting to let go. I can't do any of that with clothes. Besides you know me and clothes." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I do."

(Back at the Hidden Leaf)

Tsunade didn't know how to answer Kushina. Should she tell her her son is a ninja and risks his life everyday? Then again most ninja parents would be proud of what Naruto has accomplished. Tsunade got lost in thought. Kushina on the other hand seemed to be reading every expression on her face. She thought the worst first.

"Is my son dead?" Kushina asked bluntly. Tsunade looked into her eyes. She wanted to know the truth and was even possibly ready to accept it. _'Shizune I hope you have a lot of sake ready for me. I'll need it after this.'_ Tsunade thought as she sighed.

"No. He's a ninja." Kushina was slightly relieved then again that raised more questions.

"A ninja?" Suddenly something sparked into her mind as she began remembering her homeland being destroyed, her meeting Minato, her being the container of the Kyuubi, everything came flying at her like a brick to the forehead. After the brick hit, she grabbed her head in pain. She began screaming uncontrollably like she was caught in Itachi's genjutsu. Tsunade quickly realized she gained her memory back. First thing she did was try and calm her down.

"Settle down Kushina!" Tsunade held her down as second passed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Tsunade kept having to pump chakra into her arms because kushina was kicking and screaming as her body relived all the pains and pleasures of her life. After 5 minutes the screaming suddenly stopped. Tsunade took this time to catch her breath and check on her vitals. _'she's still alive'_ Tsunade wanted to provoke a response of some sort. "Kushina-chan, are you ok?" At first there was no answer. Kushina just layed there with no movement as if she were dead. "Kushina-chan are…" Tsunade was cut off.

"Minato-kun… is he dead?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kushina bit her lip knowing the answer. Tsunade quickly turn away from her.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan. He left you here and then disappeared. I found him later dead." Kushina knew it. He whispered in her ear before she went unconsous.

_Naruto lay sleeping in the crib, Minato and Kushina made their last declarations wishing Naruto all the world. Kushina felt Minato's chakra rise as he finished he whispered back to her. _

"_You might not make it Kushina-chan, to see him grow. But you will always be there for him. One of us has to." She slowly slipped into unconsousness as she remembered seeing bright lights, and mumbled talking. _

"He died protecting me and Naruto. While he died for what he believed in, he should have taken me with him too!" She began to break out crying as she blamed herself for everything that happened.

"Kushina-chan! Kushina-chan! Listen to me." Tsunade said angry. However, Kushina chose to ignore her. "Naruto-kun is alive. He's alive and well!" Kushina, while not stop crying, pushed aside her tears and the tears fell slower.

"You're right. I have to be strong for Naruto-kun." Gears turned in her mind as tears stopped falling all together. Then something sparked. "Wait… you said Naruto-kun was ninja. Does that mean I've been out for 5 years!" Tsunade thought she had finally calmed her down when she pulls this.

"Listen Kushina-chan there is something I need to tell you." Before Tsunade could continue she heard Shizune screaming after her.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran into the room since she checked all her normal procrastination places. Shizune gasped as she saw Kushina on the bed. For a moment she thought she was dreaming. Could Kushina be awake at last? "KUSHINA-CHAN!" Shizune called. "You're awake!" Kushina smiled at the newcomer and just stared.

"Do I… know you?" Tsunade smiled in relief. '_thank kami shizune. Hopefully this will take your mind off how long you've been out!'_

"Of course not I wasn't with Tsunade-sama at the time how silly of me. Anyway how are you feeling?" Kushina just smiled.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking."

"Really? I would think you wouldn't be doing so great after 20 years of being in a coma." Tsunade froze. _'KAMI DAMN IT SHIZUNE!' _

"twen…twenty years…" Kushina spoke softly. Tsunade clenched her fist.

"I was just getting to that shizune-chan…." Tsunade shot shizune a death glance. Shizune backed up a few feet and ran into the wall.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I thought you told her! Sorry!" Tsunade knew that to be true but shizune should know better to see what Kushina knew before blurting things out like that.

"Damn Shizune-chan. I just got her calmed down and you just had to tell her that huh? Why are you down here anyway?" Shizune regained her posture and, thought scared, handed the letter to Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun team is reporting in requesting a small back up squad. Despite Naruto's power, the enemy numbers are in the tens of thousands. Even with clones, it'll take a lot out of them before they reach the boss." Meanwhile Tsunade quickly read the letter.

"Go tell team 5 that they…"

"Judging that she's asking you to send teams, I'll take it you're the new Hokage Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded slightly. "Then send me." Kushina said boldly. Tsunade and shizune looked over at her in surprise. The next few moments were thick between Kushina and Tsunade as they stared each other down.

"No." Tsunade gambled that it would settle that matter. Of course she was always bad at gambling.

"Tsunade-SAMA, I am a ninja of the hidden leaf. I have not been on a mission since twenty years ago. I request this one." Kushina stared at her with such an attitude that reminded her of only one person she and shizune knew. '_Naruto-kun…'_ Tsunade carefully played scenarios in her head in which she sent her on this mission. Most of them did not look good.

"I'm still denying your request." Kushina opened her mouth to yell at Tsunade but she placed a finger over her mouth. "However, if you agree to take a team with you, I will approve." Kushina smiled.

"Fine. If that's what it takes."

"Tsunade-sama! With all due respect, she shouldn't be in service or out of the hospital in that condition!" Shizune exclaimed.

"First off Shizune-chan all ninja are in service until a Hokage says they aren't or they die. No Hokage ever signed her discharge papers therefore she is in active service. Considering last time I checked I am the Hokage means I can send her on whatever mission I want. Second, even if I wanted to keep her here under survalliance and restraints she is as studdern as HE is. She'd be out of here in less then an hour." Shizune knew exactly WHO she was talking about.

"Well she is HIS mother and all." Shizune said with a mask of smiles. She didn't like the idea but she was right. "Kushina-chan…" Shizune started. Kushina excited from the news turned to her with a confused face. "could you at least let us run a physical on you?" Kushina sighed.

"Will it get you guys off my back?" She responded with arrogance.

"Yeah." Tsunade responded. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Fine. Do your tests then I'm going like it or NOT!" Kushina clenched her fist and smiled as she said that. This action made them both start laughing. Kushina was confused when they started laughing.

"Definitely HIS mother." Shizune said walking out of the room.

(back with Naruto and Kyuubi)

Naruto gazed into the sky, almost getting lost in how vast it is. It was at this time that he noticed something. That his arm was warm and the rest of his body was freezing. Feeling this he suddenly put his arms around his chest, causing Kyuubi to react. She just distanced herself from him just enough to still keep her body close to him to feel his warmth and yet so far as to see what was wrong. Naruto began to shiver.

"Speaking of warmth… this stream is cold." Kyuubi just chuckled softly. She figured he was thinking something then said part of it out loud. She reached over to his pelvis with one hand and with the other pointed it towards the stream as she began to channel fire element chakra into the stream, causing it to warm then steam. He couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by the gesture however he still nervously smiled at Kyuubi. After the stream was warm, she turned back to him with a smile.

"_**Of course that's not all I have to warm now is it?"**_

"What do you…?" Before he could answer her lips were pressed against his. He didn't have time to respond to her invasion as her tongue blitzkrieg his mouth and claimed victory over his mouth. As part of its dominance it played with his tongue. After a moment she departed from his lips as they stared at each other. Kyuubi smiled devilishly.

"**Naru-kun"** She spoke seductively. **"we are all alone here… do you want to do ANYTHING?"** When she said 'anything' a big hentai grin appeared on her face. Naruto suddenly felt a warm and hot sensation in his groin. Naruto responded to that with a small movement of his lower region and a soft groan. Kyuubi saw his response and smiled. She moved the one hand that was on his thigh and moved it up onto his 'response.' Naruto tried to overcome the pleasure for a moment to tell her not here but when he looked down her head disappeared under the water. _'shit she's gonna…'_ He never got to finish his thought as he felt her tongue and mouth suck, lick and kiss his tip. _'damn!'_ Naruto thought as he unconsciously put his hand on the back of her head. Suddenly she went deeper on him, completely cooperating with what his hands were telling her. She continuously repeated the same action as she it expand slightly. He felt the numbing feeling indicating he was extremely close. _**'mmm pre-cum. Time to finish him off.'**_ Naruto's eyes shot open as he felt his entire length being swallowed by her. He unknowingly began to thrust his hips causing her to choke but she didn't care. She was enjoying this domination over him. She felt his penis enlarge slightly more and she smiled. _**'Here it cums!**_' The big moment came seconds later as she felt his warm seed spray all over her throat. After he was done, she felt his penis get small and limp again. She licked off the tip, enjoying the remnants of what she accomplished. She surfaced to find Naruto panting and laying against the rocks. She smiled. _**"That good huh Naru-kun?"**_ The only response she got back was more panting and a nod. She cuddled up against him again. She wrapped both her arms around just one of his arms and held her cheek to the same arm. Naruto began to breath normally now as he relaxed in the now hot water. Naruto looked down at Kyuubi who seemed to be taking a rest on his arm.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked softly to see if she was awake. Kyuubi looked up at Naruto and responded.

"_**Yes Naru-kun?"**_ Naruto hesitated.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Kyuubi could hear the seriousness in his voice. This wasn't the joke around tone he usually uses.

"_**You can ask me anything. Why is something wrong?"**_ Kyuubi thought for a moment that she did something wrong. Her mind filled with thoughts that she might have done. Her thoughts turned to what happened recently; since he only began acting like this in the past few minutes. Then it dawned on her. Maybe she didn't realize it at the time but maybe she bit down? Her mind turned to horror when she began getting visuals of it. She could see the tiny streams of blood in the water as Naruto above her was crying in pain. _**'No… it can't be. I didn't taste anything! Maybe a soft bite that he didn't like then? Oh shit what have I done?'**_ Kyuubi thought as Naruto resumed with a blush on his face. Naruto turned his face away from her making her feel horrible. She braced for the worst.

"Can you have children?" Naruto asked shyly.

"_**I'm so sorry Naru-kun I didn't mean to i…Wait… huh?" **_Kyuubi's mindset went from bad to confused. _**'Children?' **_She stared at him a moment. _**"Naru-kun…"**_ Kyuubi asked. _**"Did you say children?"**_ Naruto nodded but still looked away from her.

"Hai." Kyuubi's thoughts flew apart like a firework in the night sky. Each flame scattering all around and falling down until they all burned out leaving only the faint trace that they exists. Her mind settled around one final thought before opening her mouth. _**"Children? Naru-kun… does this mean you…"**_ Naruto looked down at her on his arm. It was clear to both of them he was embarrassed.

"Not right now. But I just wanted to know if eventually yeah, if we could have children." Naruto saw tears come out of her eyes and started to hear her beginning to cry. Naruto started to sudder and regret that. He didn't understand why but he felt bad. "Wait Kyuubi-chan whats…"

"_**NARU-KUN!"**_ Kyuubi yelled as she hugged and cried into his arm. A smile boldly came across her face. _**'He wants me to bear his children! He wants ME!'**_ Naruto realized that she was happy crying. While making him happy that she was happy, she was still crying which made him have a small pit of sorrow in his chest. However it was only a pit, nothing more. He embraced her with everything he had. Suddenly one of her hands gently guided one of his hand to grab one of her ass cheeks. When Naruto realized what exactly he was holding he pulled away slightly but Kyuubi didn't let him get far.

"Kyuubi-chan are you…?" Kyuubi was sure of the next words. So she shot forward too quickly for him to react yet, placed the most passionate and soft kiss he ever felt. After a few moments they parted lips gasping for breath.

"_**Naru-kun. I would love to have your children. I can have them and the fact that you really mean it. It means so much to me! I can't tell you how happy this makes me! You mean everything to me. You can do whatever you want to me. I know it sounds strange but I don't care, the fact that you love me enough to want to have me carry your children, to be their mother, makes me so happy. I know eventually we'll have to do it in order to have children but when we do If you ever wanted to try something, anything, I'll do it. Name it. What have you always wanted to try?"**_ Naruto began to think. What would he want to do to her? Was he sure if it was alright? Kyuubi, almost immediately sensed his trepidation. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She planted a quick kiss on him before confronting him. _**"By anything I mean anything. Do you want to tie me up? Gag me? Naru-kun anything you want to do… ANYTHING, any fantasy you have, any fetish you may have, speak it now. I'll do whatever you want. You had a fantasy about doing Sakura and me both together? You making clones and having a four way with me? Tell me anything you want. I want only to make you happy." **_ Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Did she REALLY just say that? _**"You have made me happier then I have ever been Naru-kun. So just tell me, what do you want?"**_ She blushed slightly. _**"I'd even go back into my real form, get human sized and let you do whatever you want with me, if you are into that sort of thing."**_ Naruto got a perverted grin on his face that made her smile. _**"So… what will it be then?"**_

"I'll surprise you when we get back home." Kyuubi began to pout.

"_**Come on… tell me please…."**_

End chapter

This chapter ending is open to votes. I am having a vote on wiether or not to make it a one shot (while still NarutoxFemKyuubi story) with another female Naruto character. So please submit yes or no. If yes, please choose any Naruto character (except under age such as Hanabi) with in reason (meaning no dead girls). Here are a few to name:

TenTen

Temari

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Also sorry about the months I have been away. I've abused this story a lot and i promise to make more of an effort to write more. Reviews (good or bad) help me to know you guys still want me to write this story.


	7. True feelings

Hey everyone. Overwhelmingly most people who turned in a vote voted for Temari to be the one Naruto would sleep with. For the readers who said no other girls I'm sorry. There was one review by Shihouin Shunshin who said the threesome would kill the romance I took your concern to heart when writing this chapter. I made sure that it is not only a ONE time deal (which I wanted to be very strict about) but it won't interfere with their romance. The lemon is still open for votes. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: True feelings

The sun was setting making the sky streak an orange glow across the sky. The breeze howled throughout the trees while Kyuubi and Naruto were walking back to the camp. Kyuubi continued to sulk over Naruto's refusal to let her know what his deepest desires were. She enjoyed the bath and being with him however; she didn't like the fact he was closing up when she asked him about things. She loved him so much that she wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on his head. _'__**Even though he won't tell me right now I guess I should be thankful for the fact he wants to have children with him. Still, Naru-kun I don't mind sharing you for one evening. You mean more to me than anything. You deserve to be happy no matter the cost. You still have no idea how much you saved me. Without you I would still be lost in anger.'**_ It was at this point in Kyuubi's thought that she saw the hand waving up and down in front of her face.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi put on one of her smiles.

"_**Of course Naruto-kun I was just thinking."**_ Naruto didn't believe her yet her smile made him doubt himself. They continued to walk and he would constantly look over his shoulder to see her in her deep thoughts again. Naruto started to become worried and concerned. He thought of something he should have done before. He couldn't help but begin to fantasize about one of the things he wanted to do with her. They were about half way back to camp when Naruto couldn't take any more of his own thoughts. He stopped dead in his tracks and Kyuubi bumped into him. She looked down to apologize when she felt his warm lips press against hers. For a moment she was shocked. As she adjusted to the kiss his hands swung around her, embracing her neck and upper back. She felt enough and she began to give him passion back. Suddenly she felt his body moved closer but not stop as she was forced backwards. She kept stepping backwards until she felt the tree behind her force her to stop. However, Naruto wasn't letting that stop him, he continued to press his body up against hers. She felt his hard chest press against her breasts as his pelvis moved against hers. She felt the heat flare soar through her body as Naruto continued his assault. Suddenly he broke the kiss as they panted. They stared into each other's eyes his hot breath continuing to bombard her neck. She could feel the steam from his breath begin to accumulate on her neck, feeling like she was sweating. She went to resume the kiss but he pulled back.

"Please tell me." Before she could speak his lips pressed against her neck. He kissed her neck and sucked gently as he let his tongue swirl around that area of her neck. Then he would move on to another part of her neck and continue. Kyuubi, meanwhile, was in ecstasy as she happily let him dominate her neck. She felt her body begin to rub against him, begging for him to take her. "Tell me what's bothering you." He spoke again moving to another spot on her neck.

"_**Naruto-kun I…was just… thinking."**_

"About?" Naruto responded breaking his trail and moving towards her bosom. Her battle komono had no chance as he unstrapped the sides of it and unlocked it in the back. It fell to the floor effortlessly as Kyuubi moaned from having the cold air strike her body continuously.

"_**How much I love you."**_ Naruto started to get hard as he kissed and sucked the top of her breast. Kyuubi began to moan louder as she felt him continuing to go down. The moment she knew was coming came, as he felt his tongue and lips press against her nipple. He parted from her nipple letting the cold dry air continue it's assault on the now even more exposed flesh.

"What else?" He pulled back away from her for a moment. She was about to ask why when she felt two hands force their way through her arms and start pinching her nipples. She moaned as she looked behind her to see the tree had been replaced with a Naruto clone. She didn't realize it because she was too lost in passion but Naruto made a clone and made one look like a tree. Then she realized something. She turned her head to only see his yellow hair out of the bottom corner of her eye. She looked down to see him open her up and stick his tongue inside. She gasped and moaned in pleasure at the two Naruto's assault on all but one of her weak points.

"_**Naruto-kun if you keep this up… I'll… cum hard."**_ Hearing such dirty words come out of her mouth surprised him slightly and yet turned him on more.

"Then do it." She placed her hands over the back of his head as she continued to moan. She felt the Naruto behind her stop his assault on her nipples. She was too lost in pleasure to care but when she heard him pull off his pants she just lazily droped her head next to her to see him naked completely. Before she could confront him she felt his penis slide into the top of her ass cheeks and begin to rub in between them.

"_**Oh dear Kami!"**_ She screamed as the clone once again assaulted her nipple. Only this time his penis was rubbing on her ass. She felt a hard pressure build up inside her as she moaned and begged for sweet release. She began to sweat making her hair go in a mess as she was brutally pummeled by both Naruto's sexual exploits. She could barely contain herself as she arched her back and let out a howling scream of bliss. After a few moments of the release she was waiting for she looked down at Naruto who had a huge smile on his face.

"Liked it that much huh?" She nodded. Naruto mentally gulped. There was the moment he wanted. "Kyuubi-chan I want you to take it seriously but could we try something?" Kyuubi let a huge smile shine across her face.

"_**I thought you were never going to ask Naru-kun!"**_ Naruto was confused.

"Kyuubi-chan I don't mean another new position or something I mean I want to try…"

"_**my ass."**_ Kyuubi finished for him. Naruto was shocked. _**"I was right wasn't I? You want to try it anal right Naru-kun?"**_ Naruto was still in shock to give a straight forward response.

"Uhh.. uh ye…yeah i… I…didn't expect… you to…"

"_**want it?" **_Kyuubi once again answered for him.

"Ye-yeah! I wanted to ask if you would try it but apparently you already like it." Kyuubi chuckled.

"_**I more than like it Naru-kun. It's one of my favorites to do."**_ Naruto face vaulted. Kyuubi wondered why he was acting like this. She was sure he would be overjoyed. _**"What's wrong Naru-kun? Did you not want to do it?"**_

"N-NO! I do it's just… I just wasn't expecting that response from you." Kyuubi smiled.

"_**Well let's just say when you have an eternity to live, you try lots of stuff and you read lots of medical journals that tell you how."**_

"Medical Journals?"

"_**Yup. I got bored one day and went into the library and found tons of medical journals to help me improve my mending abilities. While researching anatomy I found out that the ass has lots of nerves. Shocked by that I wondered if it was implying that sex could be proformed there. So I tried. Well it didn't turn out good the first time. It hurt a lot. Which made me realize that there was a lot of nerves there but why aren't they responding to my fingers the way I wanted? I looked over more medical books before I found the answer."**_ Naruto who was listening was fascinated about this. He never knew that much. He didn't know what was making him so courious. The fact that this could mean women could love anal? Or the fact that he was learning something about the body he never knew before. He wanted to try anal because he figured it was next to the vaginia that it could feel good. Plus he had a MAJOR fetish for asses.

"What was the answer!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"_**The ass doesn't produce a substance to make it possible."**_ Naruto went wide eyed. _**"Think about it. If I'm aroused I am wet down here."**_ She placed a hand over her vaginia. _**"That makes it nice and smooth for you to put it inside me but over here,"**_ She placed a hand over her ass. _**"I don't get that. So after I tried it with the new knowledge, it still wasn't amazing, in fact it hurt still a little but I kept trying until I got enough in there to make it feel good. Then after that the only other side effect was that when I had to pee I felt like someone had pinched me down there. After that initial hurt, I could put one finger inside it, then two. I've never tried anymore then that because it's made me cum so nice with that I don't want to make the moment come too quickly."**_

"Then Kyuubi-chan, wouldn't I need something to…" Naruto was cut off by her shaking her head side to side.

"_**You forget Naru-kun, this isn't my normal form. I can make this form however I want it. I can even make it nice and smooth back there for you."**_ She turned around and pushed down the clone to the floor. She bent over, making sure to give the real Naruto a very open view of her ass.

"Kyuubi-chan…" Kyuubi began to lick the clone's head as he moaned lightly in pleasure. She looked back up at him. He was still slightly shocked at all this.

"_**Naru-kun, you can do me in the ass as much as you like. All I ask is that you please go slow first. I never placed anything bigger or longer then two fingers inside there before. Just please at first take it slow."**_ Naruto's bulge in his pants couldn't get any bigger as he heard those words. Naruto smiled as he stripped off all his cloths. Satisfied in her results she took her mouth back to the clone. She licked and held his penis with one hand as she placed a hand on her ass, opening it more so he would have more room to enter her. She didn't have to wait very long until she felt his tip at her rear entrance. She felt some slight pressure as he tried to enter her tight hole. She did what she remembered. She began to relax her ass muscles as she braced for her anal virginity to be lost. Naruto groaned as he felt his tip press against her asshole and it began to open larger, allowing him entrance. Before he could blink half his length was engulfed by her ass as she moaned at the new sensation. Naruto began to push it forward as he remembered what she said. Once he couldn't go any further inside her, he began to pull out at a slow-moderate speed. He pushed his member in full length again at a slightly faster speed. All the meanwhile Kyuubi laid there moaning as she felt the child of pain and pleasure dance around inside her ass. Naruto tried to keep pace but found it difficult because it felt so good. He wanted more and his body begged him for more but he couldn't pull himself to a much faster speed until Kyuubi said it was fine. A few moments passed before Kyuubi began to feel less pain and more pleasure. _**"Naru-kun faster please."**_ Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He began to pound her ass at almost twice the speed instantly as Kyuubi moaned louder while trying not to let the sex keep her from making the clone cum. As she began to feel more and more pleasure she became more and more desperate to make the clone cum. She wanted him to cum just as the rest of them did. She even began to choke herself on his penis as moans became gargled from the lack of space in her throat. She had to take the penis out of her mouth and rub it while she panted and cursed out loud _**"Harder! Faster! Shit Naru-kun I'm going to cum!" **_

"Me too!" Naruto screamed as Kyuubi got back to work on the clone with an even deeper thrust down and a faster one.

"Me three!" cried the clone as he felt the pressure building up. Naruto increased his pace dramatically as he felt his pressure build up. Kyuubi screamed into the clone's penis as she began to cum. She felt Naruto give one last hard ram into her as she felt his seed begin to spray all over the inside of her. At the same time the clones began to cum in her mouth as she swallowed each drop. The orgasm for all three didn't last long after that but it was amazing none the less. Kyuubi panted for another few seconds as she looked back at Naruto who was still inside her. She felt him pull out and then begin to jack off on it a little to get it hard again. Before Kyuubi could ask what he was doing she felt Naruto's clone pull her down on top of him. She felt his hands move her hips around until he pulled it down right on his erect penis. She moaned in pleasure even though she couldn't imagine how. She had just gotten two massive orgasms and she could still feel good. She noticed something, the clones wasn't moving or signaling her to move. He just stood there. She opened her mouth to ask what when she got her answer. She felt Naruto's penis now enter her rear entrance again. This time she screamed in pleasure as she now felt both dicks inside her. They began to screw her pretty fast for just starting out but figuring she's had enough orgasms and they had done it long enough she didn't need a moment to adjust. Because of this they didn't take a cue on when to go faster and harder and they didn't slow down. The real Naruto inside her ass focused on mainly going deep and hard while the clone inside her pussy just focused on speed. Together, they made her open her mouth, stick out her tongue and begin to pant like a dog. At this time she felt her orgasm happen but she continues to have her orgasm throughout the upcoming minutes. _**'Both are inside me at once! I…I can't take it! I can't take it! It's too much! KAMI HELP ME!' **_She screamed mentally as she felt both increase their pace, obviously already reaching near the end. _**'I'm gonna break! I'M GONNA BREAK!' **_She felt herself continuing to cum unaware of the two men currently reaching their limit. _**'I'M GONNA DIEEEEE! I never thought it would end like this! Fucked to death by Naruto-kun!' **_Just after her thought she felt both dicks expand inside her as they slammed as hard as they could inside her. At this point her back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She felt every single drop of cum from them being emptied into her. The clone disappeared causing her body to fall to the floor almost lifelessly. As she fell Naruto watched as his dick slid out of her ass and made a small 'POP' noise. After all that he was spent and tired as he fell to his knees and breathed heavily for the next few moments. After what felt like hours, his breathing began to return to normal. After he did he noticed that Kyuubi hadn't moved since he finished. Naruto smiled as he went and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well Kyuubi-chan." He said getting dressed, putting her cloths back on and then throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back to the camp site.

(Hidden Leaf)

Tsunade's eyes glared at the seven people standing in front of her, her eyes examining each one for signs of weakness.

"Today's mission will be A rank because you will not be engaging in battle with the S rank ninja. Before I begin the briefing I want to make sure this is clear. Got it?"

"Hai!" They chanted.

"Your primary mission is simply to escort a team through enemy lines, ensuring that they reach their target safely. There are thousands of people involved which is why you have been selected to escort these people to their destination. You are to make sure they fight as little as possible. Is that made clear? You will make sure that none of these people fight to the point where they can't complete their mission."

"Hai!" they chanted again.

"The leader among your group is not here. He is part of the team that you will be escorting. You all know him well so I expect no problems with him being your team leader. Before I tell you who it is I will assign specific people for guarding. Sakura-chan, Hinata-san, and…" Tsunade explained as she took out a bottle of sake. She poured herself a small glass before downing it. Everyone stood surprised because they all knew she drank but she never did it in front of anyone. Tsunade knew this was a mistake but she couldn't fight her. "Kushina-chan you will be assigned to guard Uzumaki Naruto. The rest of you, that being Shikamaru-san, Ino-chan, Kiba-san, and Neji-san, will be guarding Hatake Kakashi." Before she could continue she saw Shikamaru raise his hand. He placed his hand by his side once she stared at him and stopped.

"With all due respect you said there were three members of this team. You only have us guarding two. Why aren't we guarding the third?" Tsunade went wide eyed. 'shit… SHIKMARARU!' She had to think of a way to tell them it was the Kyuubi without letting Kushina know. Even though she would find out and there would be hell to pay when she came back, it still eased her to know her death was not now. Then a thought.

"Because the third member is the woman you all met at Naruto's birthday." They all knew who she meant and knew they were sworn to secrecy. It was obvious to everyone there that she had not been briefed on the Kyuubi and that's why she said it like that.

"Also who is she." Shikamaru spoke as he pointed to Kushina. "I've never seen her and she's too old to…" Shikamaru quickly regretted those words as he was punched through the wall. Tsunade just sighed. 'For being a genius he sure is an idiot' Everyone thought as they didn't feel bad for him. 'She hasn't changed one damn bit.' Tsunade thought.

"Was that really necessary?" Tsunade said with an even heavier sigh now having to have the wall repaired. Kushina just smiled.

"Sorry I still feel like I'm young. Though apparently I have lost my touch. Normally if I send a guy flying like that he would have reached Suna by now, but it seems like I only hit him into the forest of death."

"Moving on. Your secondary objective is to capture a few members of the army if you can. We will interrogate them here and hopefully get some answers. Other than that you must be out of the village in less than an hour. You're all dismissed except you Kushina-chan." Shikamaru stopped in the doorway, holding the handle in his hand. "What is it Shikamaru-san?"

"I know who she is." He said closing the door behind him.

(Back with Naruto)

Sunset had come and gone as the night began to envelop the land in darkness. The stars kept watch in the night, allowing some light to always rain through. What was a star after all, but another shining light in the darkness. Kyuubi resiliently opened her eyes, wanting to keep them shut but knew she wanted to wake up. She shifted her body to make herself get up. AS she tried she heard the sound of something hitting the floor. She opened her eyes and saw only a huge blur. She opened and closed her eyes to clear the picture as she saw a damn towel next to her. For a moment, she wondered how it got there. As she continued to ponder she felt a cold breeze hit her forehead and that's when it hit her. It came from her. She felt her forehead to feel the area of dampness that the towel once occupied. The next question was simple, who put it there? She felt confused as she knew someone had to put it there and it wasn't her. That's when she remembered being with Naruto. She quickly looked around to see the inside of his tent. She looked down as she saw she was in his sleeping bag. She looked around for the young blonde but found nothing. She watched and heard as the wind blew the tent as she watched the tent tediously defend against nature. She pulled herself out of her sleeping bag to find that she was wearing a pair of black pants and an orange t-shirt. The t-shirt barely fit her and she decided to shrink down a little smaller to make it fit better. She closed her eyes and consintrated. As a sweat began to form on her head, she began to shrink in size. She grunted as she formed herself smaller until she was 5' 10''. After she was done, her shirt fit perfectly as she walked over to the tent flap and saw a shadow on it. She saw the spiky haired shadow and knew immediately who it was. She opened it to find Naruto sitting as if he was meditating and yet she heard his breathing as if he were…sleeping. She crawled out, unsure as to whether or not he was awake. Stealthfully she crawled out and saw his eyes closed and his breathing was steady. She couldn't tell by this way either if he was sleeping or not. She looked over at the nearly full moon and began to stand up and walk away from the camp. Naruto flicked open one of his eyes and watched her walk away from the camp, but not before looking back to check on him. He made sure she didn't see his eye open before he stood up and followed her. He jumped from tree to tree as he very carefully followed her. He knew that she probably knew he was following her but didn't want to make it obvious in case she didn't. She stopped at the same spot as the other night at the edge of a cliff as she stared into the forest wilderness. After a brief moment she looked up throwing her eyes upon the moon. She stared intensely at the moon with her scarlet eyes, as if to burn them with the shear intensity. She stood perfectly still as she gazed, almost, her flaming orange and red hair as it blew in the wind, making the appearance of a wild fire that could not be tamed. She could sense him. He had followed her here like he did one other time ago. She closed her eyes as she began to feel everything around her. It was then that her eyes opened to peer down at the ground next to her to see a black dead rose which obviously was an eyesore in the whole forest of vibrant colors. She knelt down next to the flower, examining it as a doctor would examine her (or his) patients. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she held the flower in her palm. She began to channel her chakra into the flower as it began to magically regrow it's pedals then it's leaves, then it's color. She opened them to find a beautiful red rose staring back at her. Naruto stood in amazement at her powers. He knew she could heal him in small doses but he never knew she could heal other things. She carefully pulled away, admiring her work. The rose was once again whole and in full bloom.

"I didn't know you could do that Kyuubi-chan." Naruto asked stepping out from the shadows. Kyuubi did not even try and act surprised. She had known he had followed her here. For what purpose though, Kyuubi only assumed to see if she was alright.

"_**I can do many things that might surprise you Naruto-kun.**_"

"Yeah like a couple of hours ago." Kyuubi blushed and chuckled.

"_**Yeah, like that." **_

"Speaking of which does it hurt? I would imagine it would having something like that inside it."

"_**No it doesn't. It's a little sore but it'll clear up soon."**_

"Oh sorry about that." Kyuubi finally decided to turn to him and look at him. She let a smile cover her face.

"_**Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. It's a good type of sore." **_

"If you say so." Kyuubi nodded her head. "Also why do you like coming up here? This is the second time you came here at night." She couldn't tell him the truth and yet she would tell him a truth.

"_**Even as the world's strongest Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the natural disaster, whatever you want to call me, I still enjoy looking over on just how beautiful everything flows in the world. Most of the time anyway."**_

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi looked back at him. She sighed. She turned back to the moon, allowing her gaze to once again try to penetrate it.

"_**War, death, desiese, famine, murder, suicide, these are all natural ways to die. Humans will always fight with another so wars can't be avoided. Living to an old age is naturally a natural way to go. There may be someone in the world that is hungry and that eventually will die. People might be corrupted and be turned against another in an act called murder. Death by another human isn't peaceful but it is natural. Suicide. While no one likes to talk about it, it's basically murder of one's self. How they do it, however, is how they are missed. A soldier in battle who stands in front of a kunai, knowing he will die, just committed suicide, however it was considered heroic. In the case of Kakashi's father… it's still natural but it's not heroic."**_ Kyuubi paused to see his reaction. _**"There are, however, few times that people try to extend their own lives or live forever. These cannot happen. It may sound cruel but every human on the earth cannot live forever. It's embedded in everyone to live their lives, and pass along their knowledge to the next generation. How they do it is up to them." **_

"So what did you mean how everything flows? You still didn't answer that question."

"_**As the balance between these is preserved nature is allowed to flourish to feed the people in it. The amount of space for a village or town is proportional to the amount of people inside it. However when it's not balanced and people are allowed to live forever, then with the increase in the number of humans requires bigger towns, more food, more water, more everything. However because those people cannot die, they continue to add to the population, causing even more food and water to be consumed. This causes a destruction of nature as the number of people that are immortal grow. So you see why I needed to explain the first part first. Nature can balance because what each person's body takes, it also gives back."**_

"What do you mean?" Naruto hearing all this was still learning things.

"_**Naruto-kun, I think now is not the time or place to discuss such views."**_ Kyuubi responded with a smiled at him.

"Alright." Naruto drew out sluggishly. "Then what shall we talk about?" Naruto asked walking next to her.

"_**Why don't we discuss you."**_ Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Me?"

"_**Mmmhm." **_Kyuubi responded.

"What about?"

"_**What are you thinking?"**_ Naruto thought about it a moment.

"I'm still constantly thinking about how to bring the peace Jiraiya-sensei always wanted." Kyuubi lowered her head slightly causing Naruto to wonder what she was making that look for. "Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi snapped out of it and just smiled.

"_**Oh gomen. I just was thinking was all."**_ She played with a smile on her face. _**"I hope you find that answer Naruto-kun. Was there anything else that you were thinking about?"**_

"I guess how much I like spending time with you. The only problem is I really don't like doing it like this." This peaked her curiosity.

"_**What do you mean Naruto-kun?"**_ Naruto looked down at the floor.

"The sky and watching over this reminds of when the villagers would chase me and I would hide on top of the monument to get away." Kyuubi regretted ever saying anything once she heard his answer.

"_**I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."**_ Kyuubi said wrapping him in the warm hug. She could feel her emotions becoming hurt as she felt herself recalling all he went through as a child.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kyuubi-chan. It…" Suddenly she squeezed tighter.

"_**I have to be Naruto-kun. It was never your burden to bear! It was never your job to take that burden!" **_Her face became the same as before. As if she knew something like a painful truth. She continued to try and console Naruto by apologizing. Naruto knew there had to be a connection to the two faces she made. The real question was what was she hiding?

"Kyuubi-chan. What do you mean by that?"

"_**By what?"**_ Kyuubi asked continueing to cry into Naruto.

"By it wasn't my job to bear that burden." Kyuubi's heart stopped as she went wide eyed. It wasn't until he said that that she realized just what she said.

"_**Naruto-kun… I…I…I can't tell you. I can't tell you that."**_

"Can't tell me what?" Naruto pushed the subject hard. There was no way he was going to let her walk away from this conversation.

"_**Naruto-kun, please believe me when I tell you I can't say anything. It's one reason why the Bijuu are here. No one is really suppose to know what the Bijuu are here for! It's nothing against you Naruto-kun. Please don't hate me."**_

"Kyuubi-chan I would never hate you! But, Kyuubi-chan is it true?" Kyuubi got confused.

"_**Is what true?"**_

"That the Bijuu are here to take the burdens of the world." Kyuubi went wide eyed and gasped. She said too much. No one was suppose to know and she blew it. However she couldn't cover up her blunder. Therefore there was only one thing to do.

"_**Hai. It is."**_

End of Chapter.

I wrote this chapter in hopes that I can get readers back to this story.


	8. Love

Chapter 8: Love

"If the Bijuu are here to take the burdens of the world…then…what… what does that mean. I don't understand. I thought the Bijuu were just powerful creatures." Kyuubi looked over the peaceful forest.

"_**We are immense power. However it is because of our power we were thought to be able to handle the jobs we should have been doing. Taking the burdens of the world is one of them, that's the first of two jobs that we bijuu were trusted with."**_

"I don't understand why they must take the burdens of the world? And two?" Kyuubi would come back to that second question later.

"_**A long time ago there lived a sage that that was known as the sage of six paths. He was in fact the Jinchuriki of the strongest Bijuu that ever lived, even more powerful than me. He had the ten tails sealed inside him. The sage, with this power, created ocular blood lines, including the most powerful of them, the rinnegan. He, himself, used the rinnegan to his own use. He was also known as the savior of the world since he brought peace wherever he went. He in fact was not clensing the world of darkness as everyone though he was. He was only storing it somewhere else."**_ Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait do you mean he…" Kyuubi nodded her head.

"_**He in fact absorbed the hatred of the world into the ten tails. It worked well. The world was at peace but the ten tails suffered for it. The sage came to the conclusion that in order for peace to be possible, there must always be one person, or Bijuu that suffers. However this is where his research and his life ended. All the darkness that plagued the ten tails finally became too much for even him to handle. He broke the seal in rage, killing the sage. With his last bit of sanity the ten tails seal himself. That's when everyone learned of the bijuu and of the other 9 other bijuu who roamed. Soon after, the people realized that the tails we have are not important in terms of appearances to have to tails but, in fact, physical representation of the bijuu hierarchy by displaying our power. This also works well to keep us in line. For example, a six tails woul**__d__** not start a fight with me. You may wonder then, why would a tail beast one level higher not try and attack another tailed beast weaker then it? It's simple. Because then they themselves would provoke an attack of a tailed beast higher than them. It would be seen as an act of trying to gain more power in which case a higher tailed beast would put them down. You see, we know that if we were to kill another tailed beast, we would gain its power. Any human that would 'kill' a tailed beast would result in the tailed beast being reborn. Since no other tails would dare try and attack another tails, the balance is maintained." **_

"I see but what does this have to do with the burdens." Kyuubi placed a finger on his lips. She looked over at her lover.

"_**I'm getting to that. When we were…'found', we learned of the ten tails sacrifice and as such took up his burdens." **_Kyuubi tried to open up her mouth to continue but Naruto interrupted.

"Then… you can absorb hatred?" She nodded.

"_**All Bijuu can absorb hatred, sadness, hurt, regret, depression…"**_ There was a pause from her as she relooked at the landscape. _**"and happiness."**_ She let out a chuckle. _**"It's ironic, that we would also absorb happiness even though we are meant to only absorb darkness. Don't you think Naruto-kun?"**_

"Yeah but Kyuubi-chan. You said the Bijuu were in charge of two things, what was the second." Kyuubi sighed.

"_**The Bijuu are entrusted to absorb hatred and… control a type of plane. Not elemental plane mind you, just a type of geological plane. That way each Bijuu has their own niche."**_

"Then what are each of the plane each Bijuu controls?" Kyuubi sighed.

"_**Mind you that the Bijuu are charged with a type of plane as their own doesn't mean that that's all the element they could use. Understand?"**_Naruto nodded. _**"Very well. First is the One tails. His niche is the plane of sand. The second tails is of prairies. The third is of the ocean. The fourth is the Jungle. The fifth is the swamp. The sixth is the earth or rock, although officially it's called a plateau. The seventh is that of mountains. Finally the eighth is the tundra."**_ _**'please don't ask about me.'**_ Not a second later.

"Kyuubi-chan, then what about yours?"

"_**I'm…the exception."**_ Naruto titled his head in both curiosity and confusion.

"Then you don't have a plane?" Kyuubi wished this wouldn't have had to be so hard.

"_**No I do, it's just…special."**_

"Then tell me." Kyuubi growled softly.

"_**The two that I am in charge of is not of the mortal plane." **_He watched as she struggled to spit it out. It seemed like whatever she was in charge of was bad.

"Please Kyuubi-chan you can tell me." He said with such innocence.

"_**My… My… plane is…"**_ Kyuubi bit her lower lip. Naruto started to lean forward with such intensity that he was completely ignoring the sounds of the man walking up behind him. Kyuubi, however, did notice.

"Yo. I'm sorry to interrupt but we just received a response. I need to talk with her alone." Kakashi said pointing to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled. _**'Finally Kakashi-basterd decides to do something useful.'**_ Kyuubi began to walk to him.

"_**Ok let's go."**_ Naruto's face vaulted.

"Hey! We weren't done talking!" Naruto began to yell at Kakashi. Kakashi turned calmly around and for the first time in a long time Kakashi wasn't reading his book.

"We'll be back soon but I have to talk to her. Do not for any circumstances follow us, understand?" Naruto heard the seriousness in his voice at the end. Kakashi rarely used that kind of seriousness and if he did then it must be important. Naruto nodded. "Good." And with that Kakashi continued walking. Kyuubi looked over at Naruto then back at Kakashi. _**'After this meeting of his, I'm going to have a 'talk' with Kakashi-teme.'**_ Kyuubi continued to walk behind him into the brush. Naruto sat down at the tree line wondering what was so important. Kyuubi saw Kakashi lead trails everywhere as they walked in circles for what felt like an hour. Suddenly Kakashi stopped. He opened his sharingan eye and looked around before concealing it again and preforming some hand signs. A small purple barrior appeared around them for a second until it seemed to vanish without a trace. Kyuubi knew exactly what it was and stared at Kakashi.

"_**Privacy seals… confusing trials… You better have something important to tell me if you're going to waste my time like this. Not to mention that you would dare to talk to Naruto like that."**_

"I didn't have a choice. He needed to know that he could not follow me and listen to this." This peeked her interest.

"_**Meaning this has something to do about Naruto?"**_ Kakashi nodded.

"He cannot learn what I tell you, at least not yet." Kyuubi bore her teeth.

"_**So you want me to lie to him?"**_ Kyuubi asked annoyed.

"No. I want you to just not tell him the full truth."

"_**That's the same thing! Why the hell should I lie to him for you? I don't even want to lie to him so what make you think I will…"**_ She was cut off.

"Kushina-chan is alive!" Kakashi screamed at her. Kyuubi's heart stopped.

"_**What? You're lying!"**_ She hissed at him. Kyuubi's heart however was a mix of emotions.

"I'm telling the truth. She's alive and she's part of our back up. They will be arriving soon so make a quick decision. " Kyuubi started running scenarios through her mind. She could tell why now Kakashi was asking what he was.

"_**I see now. You don't want me to tell him right away because we don't know how he would react. Right?"**_ Kakashi nodded.

"Correct. He could react at two extremes. One being that he would shower her with love and that he would accept her. The other being the opposite, and that he would reject, and hate her. Both extremes might put him in danger. If he accepts her then that's great but then he might do something rash to help her. The other extreme is pretty simple. He'll get angry and all hell would break loose. I don't want to sound like we don't care but we only care about how this will affect him on this mission. After it is done, we can tell him. Though if I remember Kushina-chan as I think I do, she'll tell him herself." Kyuubi nodded.

"**Ok. I'll agree to do it. But does she know about me and Naruto?"**

"It didn't say. I assume not though." Kyuubi suddenly felt a faint chakra spike. She recognized the chakra immediately.

"_**Shit! He eavesdropped!"**_ Kyuubi yelled out as she felt the signature disappear.

"WHAT?" Kakshi screamed. "I told him to not follow." Kakashi and Kyuubi both looked at each other. "It doesn't matter about that now I guess. Let's just catch him and see how much he knows." They couldn't let him get away. Kakashi watched as Kyuubi ran at his speed after Naruto. Kakashi began to kick himself. He began to speak to himself.

"How did he get past it? There was no way around that barrior without me knowing!" Kakashi yelled going into a fit. _'Unless he really advanced so much that not even I'm his equal anymore. If that's the case how knows how much he heard!'_ This wasn't good. If he did hear that conversation then it was all over. Kakashi, while he loved Naruto in his own way, did not want to deal with Naruto in such a state.

"_**I don't know but I felt a small surge of his chakra from inside the barrior and then it ran off. It was most likely a clone judging by the chakra level."**_

"Do you know how long he was there?" Kakashi asked dodging an irregular branch.

"_**No. If I knew he was there at all I would have stopped you."**_ Kakashi began to beg. _'Naruto-kun, please don't have heard that.'_ They finally arrived at the cliff. They looked around and both of them eyed Naruto with his eyes closed against the tree. They walked over cautiously. They didn't want to spook him if he did hear anything or if he didn't hear anything not let him know. Suddenly a noise appeared from Naruto. Kakashi jumped and tensed. Naruto finished his yawn and rubbed his eyes. It was at this point that he noticed that they were both back.

"Finally, you guys took forever to get back!" Naruto exclaimed running over and giving Kyuubi a hug. _'he seems… normal.'_ Kakashi thought as he relaxed.

"Naruto-kun, did you eavesdrop on us?" Kakashi put it bluntly. Naruto just looked confused.

"What are you… OH! No Kakashi-sensei I just sent a clone to see if you two were done. I was getting bored." Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"So you didn't hear anything right?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard something about a woman coming but that's about it." Naruto said looking at Kakashi with an innocent face. "Why is something wrong with me hearing that?" Kakashi let an inner sigh go. _'He doesn't know then… thank Kami.'_ Kyuubi walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"_**We were just worried that you might have heard what we were talking about."**_ Kyuubi said holding in a few tears.

"Why what was so important about that meeting? Can you guys tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It was just about our back up. Someone in the back up Kyuubi might recognize." Naruto was confused.

"Then why couldn't I be part of it?" A valid question but one they could not answer truthfully. Kakashi tried to think of something. Time passed slow as Kakashi desperately tried to think of something but couldn't. Luckly Kyuubi came up with something, decent.

"_**Because she knows me personally and she might get mad at me. Kakashi-teme didn't want you to worry."**_ _'part truth and part "I don't know", i'm beginning to like her.'_

"Oh. Kyuubi-chan are you ok?"

"_**Yes Naruto-kun I'll be fine. It just came as a shock to me to know she's still alive."**_ Naruto re-wraped her in a hug.

"You know that I am always here for you." Naruto said passionately. "I'll always be here for you." Kyuubi smiled and looked at him.

"_**I know Naru-kun. I love you."**_ Kakashi suddenly felt chakra signatures at their camp. Kyuubi noticed it and saw Kakashi give her a nod, it was time.

"Let's head back to camp I'm starving." Naruto said walking back. Kakashi and Kyuubi both prepared themselves. This was going to be a long night. Kakashi and Kyuubi caught up with Naruto on his way back to the camp. They were keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. They entered were about to enter the camp. _'This is it…'_ Kakashi thought. All three of them entered the camp roughly at the same time. They looked at who they got. Naruto was the first to speak. "They guys what's up?" Naruto said walking over to the group.

"Troubblesome mission." Shikamaru said. "By the way, we had a girl with us who I've never seen before but she seemed interested in you. I'd say that she would really like to meet you." Shikamaru smiled at Kyuubi. "Don't you think so?" Kakashi and Kyuubi both got the message while Naruto got it, but did not know what it meant so he ignored it. Kyuubi walked over to Shikamaru. She carefully whispered in his ear.

"_**Did that Tsunade person tell you?"**_ Shikamaru smiled.

"Nope." Shikamaru said softly enough that everyone couldn't make out what he was saying. "I figured it out. I know exactly who she is. However I've been told she's going to tell him when the time comes." Kyuubi back away. Naruto just stood there.

"I guess I'll go meet her then." He said walking off into the woods after the chakra signature that he sensed came with them but split off. To no surprise, she had wondered off into the woods, to a small waterfall and stream. She was sitting on a rock and did not expect him to find her. He walked out of the wood and towards her. "So you're the stranger that Baa-chan sent." Kushina's eyes widened. Tears swelled her eyes. _'He…He even sounds a little like him.'_ Kushina wiped away the tears and put on her emotional mask.

"Yes I am. Do you know my name Naruto?" It starting hurting to not say –kun or to say son but she didn't want him to know. Not yet.

"No. Though it seems like you know mine from baa-chan I'm guessing." _'Who is this baa-chan that he keeps saying?'_ suddenly it clicked.

"When you say baa-chan you mean Tsunade-chan right?" Kushina said trying to hold in a little laughter.

"Yeah, what else would I call her?" Kushina began to laugh. Then a stray thought entered her mouth.

"Then do you call Jiriaya-kun, jiji?" Kushina began to get ahead of herself as she continued to laugh.

"No I call him ero-sanin." Kushina began to laugh harder. Naruto understood why she laughed.

"Your funny. You know, I think we are going to get along just fine." Kushina said calming down. She just stared at him. She thought she would break down and cry, that she wouldn't be able to control herself but she did. She was able to not cry and break down in front of him. Maybe because he didn't know who she was yet and liked her. Kushina smiled. "So you're a ninja. Why did you become one Naruto-kun?"

"Because I wanted the village to respect me and not hate me." Suddenly a small frown appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked remembering her time as the Kyuubi's host. Naruto sighed.

"A long time ago, when I was a kid, everyone would hate me. Some would just ignore me, others would abuse me. They didn't see me as Naruto, they saw me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kushina clenched her fist but kept the anger down as best she could. "You see I never had a place to call a home. Some lucky days back then I could find a cardboard box to crawl into in order to take shelter. Many people would often take brooms and hit me or kick or punch me because they felt like it. When I was old enough, I entered the academy, I wanted to gain the respect of everyone. However, even the teachers were against me. I got old torn textbooks that I could never learn from and kids would always take my homework and throw it around getting it all dirty. Jiji was the only one who would help me learn. He was so busy though that he never really had a lot of time to do it but he would help as much as he could." Kushina got confused.

"Who is it you call jiji?"

"Oh sorry. Surtobi-sensei is who I call jiji." Kushina tried to laugh to cover her anger but only a faint chuckle could emerge.

"Well it was nice to know you have someone to take care of you and look after you."

"Yeah."

"What about now?" Kushina asked.

"Now I have many friends and they all respect me. They all know me, Naruto, and they accept me. Kyuubi-chan not so much but I guess time will tell." Kushina smiled.

"Oh so you can talk to her?" Naruto looked at her funny.

"How did you know she was female?" (Note: -chan can be used to refer to boys but most often refered to girls) Kushina froze.

"I…uhh…" Time flew slowly, frame by frame. It wasn't until Naruto noticing she was struggling to find an excuse that he said something.

"It's probably a lucky guess right?" Kushina looked over at him. She let a smile come over her.

"Yeah."

"So anyway yeah me and Kyuubi-chan can speak. If you want to she can talk to you. Even though she hates everyone but me." Kushina smiled. _'That makes sense. Kyu-chan always had a soft spot for Minato-kun. Naruto-kun has such a good personality and been through a lot. Maybe she also feels guilty. I'll ask her.'_

"Maybe I will." Kushina and Naruto heard rustling in the bushes and looked over. Kyuubi emerged from the bushes and walked over to them.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan! We were just talking about you!" Kushina smiled. _'Guess that means he learned the second stage of the seal.'_

"_**Sorry Kakashi-teme decided to hold me up. So Naruto-kun, who is your friend?"**_ Kushina felt slightly hurt but knew why she said that.

"Oh that's right I never got your name!" Naruto said smiling at her. Kushina chuckled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Sorry. My name is Kushina."

"That's a real pretty name!" Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thank you Naruto." Kushina tried to hold in a blush. Even though it was her son, she still felt it should make her blush.

"Ecpecially for such a young woman." Ok now he was just plain flattering her.

"Oh stop…"

"No I mean it!" Kyuubi just watched this unfold. _**'Maybe if he forms a really good relationship with her and then she tells him, then he might not be as harsh on her.'**_

"_**Awww, Naruto-kun did you get a new girlfriend?"**_ Kyuubi said teasingly. Naruto began to studder and blush as Kushina just laughed.

"N-No way! Your'll always be mine Kyuubi-chan!" They all began to laugh until Kushina had that last statement finally sink into her head.

"Wait, are you two together?" Kushina asked seriously. Naruto just chuckled.

"Y-Yeah. She's my girlfriend!" Kushina looked over at Kyuubi with a citain motherly look.

"Oh? When did this happen?" The question seemed directed at Naruto and yet Kushina was staring straight at Kyuubi. However Naruto picked up on the misdirection.

"A while ago. What do you have against Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked with a mixture of innocence and curiosity. Kushina turned back to him.

"I have nothing against her Naruto, I'm just wondering what she said to win your heart." There was a slight bit of venom in her voice that only Kyuubi picked up on.

"Oh I thought you hated her or something." Kushina looked at Kyuubi one more time.

"No. Just surprised you could say that she would choose someone like you." Kushina said. Naruto heard something different.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Naruto asked with some anger in his voice. Kushina quickly realized that how she said to towards him, considering his past, was a wrong way to phrase it.

"Not like that Naruto, just… could me and Kyuubi-_chan_ have a moment?" Kushina asked sweetly and yet he knew it was anything but. However he looked over at Kyuubi who nodded and he left. Kushina stood up and created a privacy barrior. Kushina's smiled disappeared. "Talk." Was all Kushina spit out as Kyuubi sighed. "Don't give me that." Kyuubi looked at Kushina.

"_**It's not what you think."**_ THAT was reassuring!

"Oh? Your not just using my son because you had a crush on Minato-kun? Well what a relief. I mean they almost look exactly the same. In fact if I didn't know Minato-kun was dead I would have sworn that was him."

"_**Kushina-chan, I do love him. He is very special to me. I don't see why you can't see that is a problem."**_

"It's not." Kushina snapped back. "It's not a problem IF it is real." Kushina gave a death glare at Kyuubi. "However IF it is real… IF your not playing with him because you had that silly little crush on Minato, then I could approve."

"_**But that's not what you think…"**_ Kyuubi said disappointed. _**"Your son has been through a lot Kushina-chan. Yet he still smiles, he still makes other people happy before himself. He is such a caring and loving guy."**_

"Just like Minato-kun."

"_**Yes… just like Minato-kun but that's not…"**_ The stare that Kushina was giving Kyuubi made her stop and sigh.

"Listen, I have no problem if you really love him and want to be with him. It's the fact that you were constantly obsessed with Minato-kun to almost a stalking state. Now his son is here that looks exactly like him, that acts like him in some ways, and your suddenly in love with him."Kyuubi's ears began to droop.

"_**I know how it looks but that was a long time ago. He's dead and not coming back anytime soon. However Naruto-kun is so special to me. At first I hated him. I wanted to blame him for everything, but then he just showed this love and compassion and yes it did remind me of Minato-kun but no that's not the reason I fell in love with him. Naruto-kun is such a sweet and kind person. I wanted to protect him, to make him mine. Any girl should want him but they were too interested in that Sasuke kid that everyone took for granted who he was. Well, all except one. She proclaimed her love to Naruto before dieing. He fell into tears and such hate that all nine of my tails were released. After that he made a relationship with her but it didn't work out. She wasn't right for him. Then I tried to make a relationship with him. I think I'm right for him… NO. I know I'm right for him. Kushina-chan I know you don't have to believe me but I do love him. He is the only man to other then Minato-kun to see who I really am, not just look at me like I'm some kind of chakra dispenser."**_ Kyuubi began to pant. Her little rant took more out of her then she thought. Kushina watched as her emotions came out in each word. She turned around and walked a few steps before stopping.

"Alright fine. You made your point. Continue your courting. Just remember, that if you hurt him," She turned her head around to give Kyuubi the most intense death glare in her life. "I know a human can't kill a bijuu but that doesn't mean I can't make you beg for death." Kyuubi had to admit there were lots of scary things in the world but a pissed of Kushina was in the top three. Kushina walked out of the seal and saw Naruto taking a swim. She put on a smile and began to walk over to him. Kyuubi shortly followed as she felt the barrior disappear. Naruto was relaxing against a rock, like he was before. He heard the two women walk over to him.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked moving closer to them. Kushina smiled at him.

"You know how women are Naruto. We like to talk a lot." Naruto felt like he should say that that was an understatement but also remembering the old saying, 'hell hath no fury…' he decided against it. Naruto just smiled back.

"Yeah. How would you two like to come in for a swim?" Kushina chuckled.

"I would but we are on a mission Naruto." Naruto got a confused look on his face.

"That didn't stop you from talking to Kyuubi-chan for half an hour." Kushina smiled and chuckled.

"You have a point." She began to walk over to the trees and looked back at Naruto. "No peaking Naruto." Naruto turned away as he felt Kyuubi walk in. She once again warmed the water.

"So Kyuubi-chan do you know Kushina well?" Kyuubi nodded.

"_**Yeah. We knew each other really well."**_

"It's nice to meet someone that's your friend." Kyuubi put on a fake smile.

"_**Yeah."**_ They sat there in awkward silence, none of them knowing what to say next. Naruto went to open his mouth when a figure dashed out from behind the trees and dove into the water faster then they could turn their heads. The figure arose from the bottom, her red hair first.

"Ahhh. This is nice." Kushina said making her way over to the two of them. Well… more like in BETWEEN the two of them. While Kushina, who wasn't ugly in any sense of the word, mushed herself between the two, Naruto couldn't help but try and keep his eyes off her. Everytime he even thought about other women it felt like he was cheating on her. Kyuubi was very protective of him and she didn't even like his male friends let alone female friends. He didn't really know why. He assumed it was because she was a bijuu. "So Naruto, I heard it was you who requested the reinforcements, I'm glad you did. We have a lot to talk about." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as he responded.

"I suppose we do." Naruto's voice sounded off but no one caught it. "However before we get into that why don't you tell me about yourself." Naruto's eyes opened as he looked at her face. Making sure not to take after that pervert.

"Well what would you like to know?" Kushina asked as she smiled at the blonde.

"Well tell me about yourself. Where you were born, what your hobbies are, why you became a ninja," Naruto gave her a small pause. "who your husband is." Kushina tensed slightly. Her mind began to wonder… no. She noticed her smile had faltered and she quickly replaced it.

"What makes you think I was married?" Naruto's hand very gently went down to her hand as he pulled it up. A very nice 14 karat diamond was on her finger on a 18 karat gold band. Kushina was relieved for a moment there she thought he knew who she was. Naruto gave her a smile. Kushina smiled and looked over at Kyuubi who looked like she just had a heart attack. _'She was thinking the same thing.'_ Kushina thought as she turned her attention back to the blonde. "Well I grew up in a very wealthy country that later was destroyed. I can't even remember the name because it was that long ago." She tried to hide the lie behind a smile. "I came to Konoha as a straggler. I became a ninja to become strong because women in my country were believed to be weak. So I went to school to prove them all wrong. I faced lots of criticism here. However i overcame that and became a ninja. After i became a ninja " Not wanting to get too in depth Kushina figured a way to make sure Naruto wouldn't ask her anything about Minato. "He died so suddenly that I couldn't believe it. I still don't want to believe it." Her smile once again faltered. She quickly replaced it again and continued. "I'd rather not talk about him if you don't mind." Naruto nodded. "Thanks. Anyway I like cooking, reading, learning, and just having a good time I guess." Naruto smiled.

"Great! I think your right, we probably will get along great then." Kushina smiled slightly larger.

"Oh. You like those things too?"

"No." Kushina sweat dropped.

"Then why will we get along then?" Kushina asked trying to keep her smile up.

"Because you have such a great personality that it doesn't matter that you like things that I don't really like. You seem just like me in so many ways!" Kushina was almost taken off guard by the comment. Again he made some sort of connection between the two of them.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Naruto." Kyuubi just sat and watched the two. She didn't want to say anything because she couldn't really think of anything to say. Besides she didn't want to mess up Kushina's chance to gain a bond with her son.

"Don't mention it. However you said you didn't want to talk about your husband, did you have any kids?" Kushina tensed as well as Kyuubi. Kushina knew this would be extremely difficult. So far she's told the truth, half-truths, to Naruto but she didn't want to lie to him, especially since if she did lie to him about this; when she did tell him, he would remember that she told him that she didn't have a son and then she'd have hurt and lied to him. She had to come up with another 'truth.' After a moment of thinking she got it.

"Yes I do." Kushina said smiling at him. (She seems to smile a lot around him in case people didn't notice).

"Oh. How many?"

"Just one."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"How old?"

"Your age."

"My age? Then I should know him."

"Well you probably should." A few moments passed by.

"Well are you going to tell me his name?"

"Well I don't really think I should do that." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Is he a bad kid or something?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Then why aren't you telling me his name?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes.

"Well, he's a very popular shinobi. I would tell you but from what I hear, he's constantly swarmed. If I start sending people to him, our relationship might take a turn." _'Clever.'_ Naruto and Kushina just smiled at each other.

"Well I guess so." Kakashi came through the brush and found the three of them in the water. _'Everything looks ok.'_ Kakashi said walking over to them. "Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said looking over at the jonin.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Just thought I'd let you know that we all agreed we should attack now, while the night is still here. Is that fine with you?" Kakashi said.

"Why would you need to have me approve it?" Naruto knew what it meant but wanted to hear it rather then speculate. Kakashi smiled.

"Well, Tsunade-sama put you in charge of the support group. Since their orders are not to let us fight, and our orders are to kill the person in charge, we need to agree upon a time to strike together. Satisfied?"

"You could have stopped after you told me I was in charge. I figured the rest out."

"Suuuure." Kakashi teased him. Naruto growled softly but before he could retort, Kakashi interrupted. "In any case we should get back to camp to get ready." They all nodded. As they all began to put back on their normal cloths, Naruto walked over to Kushina who just smiled and continued.

"You better not be here to peak on me." Naruto chuckled.

"No this is about you, kaa-san." Kushina froze solid. Not even thoughts were moving, everything stood still. That was until her lip began to quiver. Then her lip moved. Then words.

"W-Wh-Wha-What?" Kushina knew exactly what he said but needed to hear it again.

"I've known who you were all along, Kaa-san." Her whole world went black.

End of chapter.

I've been told this a lot but I really am evil aint I?


	9. When things fall to pieces

Note: voting is still open. I have not made the one shot (if it will be made). Also so for the long wait for this chapter. I went through some personal things and I hope it hasn't effected my writing. It still effects me so I don't know when my next chapter will be out just know I have not given up on the story.

Post a/n: Some of you will complain about how this chapter is gruesome. Rest assured it won't be very long. Anyone who read my stories knows I'm not that kind of writer. In fact i'm horrible at writing battles.

Chapter 9: When things fall to pieces.

Kushina stood frozen, unable to move even a molecule. She obtained what no one has ever attained before, absolute zero. She looked straight, her eyes shaking in fear and of the unknown. She watched as the world around her froze and she stood in the spotlight frozen. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"H-How?" Naruto's smile suddenly vanished.

"I've known since before you came. I got worried cause Kakashi-sensei was taking awhile so I sent a clone out. Then the clone noticed lots of tracks. I knew it was all a throw tactic to I made more clones and had them search everywhere with as little chakra as possible. One of them happened to stumble in on them when they were talking about you. At first I didn't really understand it. However after I met you and I heard all about what you looked like it clicked immediately who you were." Naruto felt himself begin to get choked up but it did not stop him. "When I figured that out I had so many questions for you. I didn't know what to feel at first. It was such a mix of emotions I couldn't tell which one to start with. It was hard but I dumped them in a pile and set them aside for the moment. I figured I'd get to know you before I decided which one I wanted to pick."

"I should have figured that he would leak it." She still stood still but her eyes flickering towards his direction. "But then does this mean that you would accept me?"

"No." Kushina's heart stopped as her head fell slightly. She tried not to show it. "I do, however, want to hear why you were never with me." Kushina was caught offguard by the sudden turn around. Maybe this meant that she really did stand a chance. Inside she was happy that this could mean he could accept her. After staring at each other awhile Kushina realized he was still waiting awhile and quickly tried to fumble something together. All that came out of her mouth was 'uh' and some nonsense words that never existed. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me?" Naruto's anger grew as he watched her.

"No! I just…"

"You just what? Think of some excuse? Did you think I was a demon like the rest of them? Did you hate your own son enough to exile him? Is that why you didn't stay around?" Sarrow and rage grew inside her.

"Of course not! I just…"

"Maybe you just hated having me."

"NO!" Kushina screamed. Naruto watched as her emotions took hold. This Kushina he was getting to know was a mask. Now came her true self with tears streaming down her face. "I was in a coma. When I awoke the first thing that I wanted was to see you. I didn't know it was 20 years later until Tsunade-chan told me. She told me that you had a rough childhood and that I have no idea what you went through." Kushina stared into his eyes for only a moment. She could see the pain in Naruto's eyes that his eyes almost seemed to dim to a different shade of blue. "She's right. I have no idea what you went through. I can't imagine it was easy carrying her around the village after what happened without me or your father." Naruto let his mask off.

"That's true. I never had a mother." Kushina's heart began to break on some level but it was almost as if she wanted to take that punishment. It didn't seem to affect her outside her body. Many years of burying her emotions made it so that she could hide the fact that she was being heart broken. "I don't know if I can even accept you as one either. What I do know is that I wanted to get to know you before I did anything. Now I barely know you but it makes me angry just being around you. I want to hug you yet kill you at the same time."

"I know I was never there for you Naruto-kun but please… understand I wanted to be. I can't take away your past or mine. But I want to start fresh like it should be." Kushina's heart poured out in front of him.

"I don't know if I can trust you. I've always come to rely on myself."

"Then rely on me." Kushina said.

"Part of me wants to…" Naruto placed an open hand on his chest and looked down at it. Suddenly the fist balled up and his head shot up. "However there is this other part of me that keeps telling me it'll happen again. It'll be just like when I was a child. That when I needed you you won't be there."

"I promise I won't! I know you never met me but when I make a promise I keep it cause that's just how I am!" Most of Naruto raced with joy hearing his trademark 'that's my nindo' come from his birth mother.

"However that's not all. I barely know you and I always was told my mother and father were dead and I never had any place in me for them. I met dad briefly and I let him in easily and sometimes it hurts just thinking that I can't see him again. If I let you into there…" Kushina knew where he was heading. "if I let you in there and you leave me too then it'll hurt too much. What happens if you get captured because of me. How could I live with myself?"

"Naruto-kun." She said in a sweet and loving manner while walking towards him. The sounds of footsteps made him realize that she was making her way towards him with only a small space between them. He placed a step back.

"Stop!" She didn't. "I don't know if I accept you yet! Stay back!" Naruto waving his arms and screamed but the threat in his voice was low. He took another few steps back. She was almost to him. "Get back!" The yell was louder but the amount of threat in his voice was still low. "I'm warning you!" Suddenly he fell back and he began crawling back. She continued towards him and he turned around and stumbled back up to his feet and ran into a tree. He turned around back against the tree and even though he could continue to run, his legs almost seemed to say 'stay'. She was already close and the gap closing fast. Unable to move, Naruto closed his eyes and didn't know what to do. Suddenly a warmth enveloped him. He opened his eyes to find her wrapping him in a hug. He could feel inside his heart and body the doubt beginning to melt away as she hugged him. Still unsure of what to do, he stood there.

"I promise Naruto-kun if you give me this second chance I will never leave you. I know you probably hate me for leaving you so long. It must have been more then difficult. When I heard from Tsunade a little of what happened to you, it would have been so easy to turn and run and hate everyone and everything. I kept thinking that you had to have been braver then anyone I had ever met to have stood through it all and smile. Giving up is easy. Hating everything and letting darkness consume you is easy. It's the brave and strong like you Naruto-kun that stand up to that darkness, even though you know it would have been easier to accept it." Naruto's heart beat calmed and his wounded heart felt like opening up for some reason. He didn't understand it and yet he was overwhelmed with his urge to open up.

"I…" He struggled with the words. "There were time I could have made that choice. That I could have turned. Yet I kept feeling this thing inside me. I don't know what it was. It was almost like a voice telling me to never give up. I… Anytime I heard that voice I suddenly started to stop crying. I…" Kushina let him have some slack in the hug so they could see eye to eye. "I think it was dad, always with me telling me to never give up and somewere I just followed it blindly. I just trusted this voice. If it wasn't for that one piece of me holding me back I think I would have fallen." Naruto confessed. Kushina chuckled slightly.

"Sounds like your father. He was always a man of compassion. He never let anything get in his way, even death. The only time I ever really saw his smile disappear was if he friends or comrades were in danger. I think when he died he left his will in you." Suddenly something triggered in Naruto. Kushina noticed the look in his eye change to almost a trance like state.

"His will?" Naruto whispered. Kushina barely heard him.

(flashback)

_All the academy students gathered around the memorial stone as the third hokage stood next to it with his pipe in his hand as he spoke._

"_This is the stone carries with it the past and present heroes that, through many trials, make the village what is it today." Suddenly a boy raised his hand. _

"_Yes son?" The boy lowered his hand and spoke up._

"_My father told me it's the list of names of people who died." The third chuckled. _

"_Indeed this is a list of names of many men and women who are now gone from this world."_

"_So then how can it make the village what is it today? They are gone. They can't do anything." The boy asked getting some rude looks from people who had a parent or both or lost a friend or loved one. _

"_Now now…" The third commented to those who gave him looks. "Yes they indeed are not here physically but they pass on their will of fire that flows through every person in this village. Their name goes on this stone to always remember their names and their deeds that helped make this village great."_

"_I come here to honor my mother." One girl said. The third smiled._

"_It is not only a place to honor those who have not only passed, but to thank them for passing on their will of fire to the next generation. They will continue to, even in death, inspire and give people hope. It is through this they live inside us all and how they continue to be a part of our everyday lives. It's because of their sacrifice that we may live." The third seemed to look over the names, some he recognized. Suddenly Naruto stood up and put his hands behind his head. _

"_Yeah whatever. Who cares about some stone when the hokage has their face carved above the village? You can see what they look like and everyone remembers them. I'm going to have my head on their someday believe it!" He yelled walking away. The Third smiled. _

"_Well it's certainly seems like you have the will of fire in you Naruto-san."_

"_Yeah…whatever." The Third smiled and got back to talking with the kids. Nauto, meanwhile, looked back at the distant crowd of kids listening to the third. He felt bad leaving them cause deep down he knew what the third said was true. He sighed and looked over at the hokage's monument. _

"_Naruto…" The child did not move as if he did not hear it. "Naruto…"_

"Naruto!" suddenly he snapped out of his flashback. "Naruto are you ok?" He looked down at his mother as she stared up at him.

"oh yeah sorry. Just thinking about what jiji-san always told me." Kushina wanted to ask who he was talking about but figured that he had other things on his mind.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you say?" Naruto looked at her one more time before he consulted with his heart and mind again. He sighed at their consensus. His big trademark smile slowly made it's way across his face.

"Sure but let's go slow." Kushina chuckled.

"Deal." Kushina just wrapped him in another hug and then broke it. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and looked at them both before proceeding.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but we are ready to get started when you give the word Naruto." Naruto nodded and began to walk towards the field. A small movement inside his shirt as a small fox head pops out.

"You think she know you were there?" Kyuubi looked back and she tried to not get seen.

"_**I think she suspects. I can't say for cirtain though."**_ Naruto, unfaltering in his act of walking towards the camp, sighs.

"Are you sure Kyuubi-chan that this is ok? I feel like I still can't forgive her but it's what you told me to do. I listened and opened up. I'm still unsure but if you think this is best." Kyuubi nodged up against his neck, letting her fur rub against him.

"_**I'm sure. I knew her even as her pregnancy was reaching her final stages. I could feel her emotions. She does care for you Naruto-kun. I know it. The only problem is that can you give it back?" Naruto just looked straight ahead. "It's not like I don't know what you always felt Naruto-kun. I know what you feel. But even you should know that killing her emotionally is wrong. She has nothing left but you Naruto-kun. I feel bad for her and you. All her friends are dead and her husband is dead. She doesn't have anyone left but you."**_ Naruto just sighed and let his mind think.

"Part of me just wants to hug her and the other part just wants to see her dead. I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I grew up and now she comes along? I guess I'm angry cause I wouldn't have had such a hard life if she had just been there. Then again she wasn't able to. Your attack nearly took her life and she's been out all this time." Naruto noticed they were approaching the camp. "Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said firmly which caused her to turn her head. "Whatever happens in this battle, don't interfere." Kyuubi just looked at him questionly. She went to speak but was stopped. "Don't interfere even if it kills me." Suddenly her human form appeared in front of him in a flash of fire. He felt her fist grab his collar and pulled him up to her face.

"_**I won't EVER let you die. Don't think I would ever make you that promise." **_Kyuubi said with tons of KI leaking from every pour of her body. _**"I wouldn't let a single person lay a hand on you if I had a single thought that they might cause you pain of any sort."**_ Her head dropped and she just stood there for a brief moment. Suddenly tears leaked from her eyes as her arms began to grow weak. Naruto could only stare down at Kyuubi who one moment ago had just leaked killer AI and yet was now beginning to cry. _**"So why would it ever cross your mind for one second that I'd let you get hurt let alone KILLED!"**_ Naruto understood what had her so upset. _**"What would make you think THAT!" **_She screamed as she fought to hold back tears. Tears still seemed to pour down her cheek as they begcame hot and flushed. Her arm weakened more as he took this chance to break free and wrap her in a hug. He held her to his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just…" Naruto couldn't get another word out as his heart ached as he watched her expression. She tried to hide it behind anger but he could see it plain as day. She was hurting. It hurt her to hear him say that. She might try to deny it even after that outburst but the thought of him dying was too much for her to bare. It was him who gave her love and compassion when few others would. It was him who stood there by her side and vowed to never leave it. She would not let him die, no. Hell itself will quake in her presence to get Naruto back should hell ever take him. Suddenly her arms started to tremble as he snapped out of her gaze to notice that tears now fell from her eyes. "Kyuubi-chan I didn't mean it like that…I'm not going to die I just…" Tears continued to flow as she began to cry louder and louder. She tried to hold it in but to no avail. She could not contain these emotions any more as she began to cry loudly into Naruto's jacket. Suddenly he felt the presences of his comrades. They all had heard her cry and came to the 'rescue.' They all stood around him as they watched in shock as who it was that was crying. Shikamaru was the only one to say anything.

"No…No way… She's…crying?" They all stood in disbelief. This was something they had never seen before. Probably the most powerful entity they ever knew was crying. All sorts of questions came to everyone's mind but only one was common amongst all of them and that was _'why is she crying?'_

"_**Don't die…"**_Kyuubi begged softly. She was barely able to say that through her crying as tears stained the ground. _**"I'd rather die then you."**_

"Kyuubi-chan… I'm not going to die. I promise." She grabbed him harder.

"_**Then never say that again…"**_ Naruto struck a nerve when he said that.

"I won't I…" Suddenly he was pulled towards her and wrapped in a hug.

"_**I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again."**_ She hissed at him with her ears down. Naruto could tell that even though it sounded like she hated him he knew it wasn't hate behind those words. Naruto hugged her back and moved his hands on her back, trying to relax her.

"I promise. I didn't mean it like that." Suddenly Kyuubi felt a link from the seal transmit his thoughts. '_I just wanted to put myself in danger to see what she would do. I wouldn't die or get badly hurt, I just needed it to look like it.'_ Kyuubi responded through the seal. _**'Please I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I don't what I'd do if I lost you…'**_ Kyuubi continued to cry into his shoulder. There was no way he could pull this off as he felt his heart being yanked out of his chest. The guilt was too much for him. He held her tightly and began to cry into her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan. I don't want to lose you either. I swear I won't die. Please stop crying. It hurts me when you cry." After a few more moment the crowd around them slowly disappeared, giving them privacy. Only two people remained, Kakashi and Kushina. Both of them stared at the sight. Kakashi looked at Kushina and wondered what she was thinking. Kushina, who knew Kakashi was watching her, did not turn to him but just stared at them as she spoke as if talking to no one in particular.

"Are they… a couple?" Kushina asked blankly. Kakashi didn't want to be the one to break the news to her. However, now it seems the responsibility came crashing down on him. He sighed and looked back at them.

"Yes." He simply replied. By this time They both had cried themselves out and now made up by kissing. This pushed Kushina. Kushina walked towards them and in the loudest voice she could possibly yell, she yelled.

"What is it with you and your father being attractive to RED HEADS!" The question made them both look at each other before they both began laughing as hard as they could. Kushina tried to laugh at her own comment as well but only a few chuckles got out. For deep down she couldn't believe it. Not only was he grown but he was DATING. At this point she realized that he never needed a mother. Some of his words came back to her and she asked herself if maybe a friend more then a mother is what she could be to him. There was no way to be a mother now. It hurt deep for her but then she felt something mixed in with all that pain of loosing him as a child. She was proud. Proud that he grew up a well-respected man and that he had a girlfriend that he treated good and not abused. He made a career for himself and apparently he was good at it. Then another thought entered the picture. If Kyuubi and Naruto were in fact in love, then they would protect each other. This sent waves of relief through her, for now she felt that with the most powerful Bijuu protecting her son and her son being an amazing fighter himself, there was little anyone could do to hurt him. She hated to admit it but she liked who he chose to date. Maybe she would give them a 'talking to' later but for now it was still a mix of emotions. Kushina could feel all her thoughts affecting her heart as they swarmed around her. For now she suppressed them and locked them away like she's done so many times before and approached the two. She smiled. "So you two are together I hear?"

"Yup." Naruto quickly responded. "Kyuubi-chan and I are in love." Kushina's eyes rolled to the Kyuubi.

"Is that true?" Her voice didn't sound demanding or intimidating but Kyuubi was cautious. Kushina had been her host and during that time she got to know her.

"_**Yes I love him. Kushina-chan your son turned out to be a great man and ninja. You should feel proud. He stole my heart watching him grow up and it was almost like watching as if both of you were always in his head watching over him because he never made a bad choice. Well on second thought spray painting the Hokage monument was probably considered bad…"**_ Kushina's eyes darted back to Naruto.

"YOU DID THAT TOO?" She screamed at him. Kyuubi perked up for a second before remembering.

"_**Come to think of it… you were mad at Minato-kun once and did the same thing. Guess more rubbed off then you had hoped. Maybe you were still there with him then."**_ Kyuubi said thinking back at that incident and laughing at how Minato reacted. He acted goofy by running around claiming that how she could do this to him and etc. but on the inside they all knew he didn't care and was just being funny. She snapped out of her flashback and watched as Kushina seemed to not bury her emotions as deep as she thought. One second she'd be yelling at him and the next she's be close to crying on his shoulder. Kyuubi still felt slightly betrayed by him with his words. She'd never let him get hurt or die. It hurt her but she pushed it aside. Suddenly everyone felt the presence on the tree branch above and stopped what they were doing. They all looked up on the branch to see their worst enemy. Naruto's blood began to boil, Kushina's rage was being let loose, Kyuubi was calling on all nine of her tails, and Kakashi closed his eye and activated his sharingan. For on the branch stood a man in akatsuki robes with a swirl mask with one eye hole.

"So… This is what they sent to deal with all these people huh?" The figure said glaring from person to person. When he finally came to the Kyuubi he stood. "Even better news is that the Kyuubi is free…" When he activated his sharingan he saw the links still attached to him. "Or maybe not. Still I did not expect her to be a problem. I'll have to re-think about what I'm going to do, either way even the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune would dare defy me after what I last made her do. Who knows what I'll make you do again?" Madara implied as he looked down at Naruto. Kyuubi growled at the threat. She got the hint and started to bide her time. She'll make him pay. Naruto meanwhile got pissed that he would make a threat at her.

"Are you the one responsible for all those people down there?" Naruto shouted up at him. Madara seemed to ignore him. He repeated the question and still no answer. His anger grew. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He didn't even move in his direction. In rage, Naruto growled and charged at him with a punch. The punch went right through him. _'shit I forgot…'_ Suddenly Madara snapped around and went to materialize to grab him and Kyuubi took the chance. She disappeared and went up the tree in the blink of an eye. She grabbed Madara's arm and threw him through the trees as the bark shattered from each tree that blocked his path. Kyuubi took Naruto in her arms and landed safely down on the ground. "Thanks Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi smile for a brief moment, enjoying the compliment. Then she sensed his presence again. She looked over at the place where she threw him. As the wood rained down and the dust cleared, Madara stood up without an arm. He disappeared and reappeared behind him. When they looked at him again, his arm was there. Madara stared intently at Kyuubi.

"It seems I need to remind you of your place Kyuubi no Kitsune."Kyuubi braced herself as she saw Madara's eyes changed and Kyuubi felt the pressure that long ago she felt as her body began tingle and not respond to her.

"_**Naruto-kun…run."**_ Kyuubi forced out as she was feeling her whole body go numb. When he didn't move she knew she didn't have much time to keep asking him. Instead she forced her arm to grab him and with all she had she threw him several yards away. It wasn't a hard landing or throw at all so Naruto had landed on his feet and now stood. He could only watch helplessly as Kyuubi fought for control. Madara smiled.

"More of a fight this time, too bad it's all in vein." Kyuubi felt an even greater pressure as it felt like her mind was being pushed aside. Suddenly her body got up without her telling it to. It was like watching in third person as her body was being controlled like a puppet. She tried to continue to struggle as she fought for control but she felt herself slowly losing all control, even to her own thoughts. Madara chuckled as he watched Naruto grow even angrier and stare at Madara like he was going to kill him. "Don't give me that look or else maybe her first victim will be you." Suddenly Kyuubi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. It was at this time Kakashi threw himself into the mix. He stopped a claw from breeching his back by catching her wrist. Kyuubi turned towards Kakashi and began to gather chakra in her mouth. By this time Naruto had noticed she was behind him and jumped away. Kakashi went to do the same when he was grabbed by Kyuubi's immense strength and opened her mouth to reveal a black ball. Kakashi felt his arm being crushed as the ball charged up more. Knowing he could not get out of it, he had no choice. He activated his full power at the moment the beam shot from her mouth. As the beam ended she let him go by throwing his still breathing body over by Kushina who immediately began to examine him. He was burned slightly but apparently he was still barely alive.

"Kakashi you basterd. Don't die on me!" Kushina yelled as she didn't know what to do. She began to to and close any open wounds.

"NOW!" shouted a voice. Seconds later thousands of Kunai rained down from the sky at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi stood there and did nothing as the kunai rained down on her. As the extra weighted chakra enhanced kunai pounded the ground they left small craters in the soil. Finally the last kunai his the ground as everyone stood in awe as there she stood, with three tails over her head protecting her against the onslaught. Shikamaru smiled from his tree next to the Kyuubi. "Shadow possession technique successful." Shikamaru said using tons of his chakra to restrain her, he knew fighting her would be pointless but he underestimated her strength. Kyuubi didn't fight against the control other than to scroll her eyes over at him. Suddenly she turned her body as if nothing was holding her back and began to walk slowly towards him. Shikamaru suddenly felt intense pain as his shadow was being so easily broken and he tried to regain control that he never had. Naruto couldn't just stand and watch. He jumped at her and she acted quickly by turning her body now towards him and shielding her front against an attack. Unfortunately for Madara his attack wasn't an offensive one. Naruto jumped up into the air as he landed on her shoulders similar to that of handstand but then quickly ducked behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Kyuubi-chan. Fight him. I know you don't want to harm me." Kyuubi's body flinched but she still grabbed his arms and threw him over her shoulders and down on the ground. Just after he stopped moving he saw the foot coming down on his face and rolled aside as he watched the ground where he just was turn into a crater. She turned her head towards him again and opened her mouth, gathering chakra in her mouth. Naruto quickly preformed a hand sign. Suddenly the beam shot out of her mouth and through him. Before anyone had a chance to call out to him he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Madara laughed as he watched Naruto panting a few yards away from where he just was. She was just too powerful.

"She's unstoppable now. With her power I will destroy you all here and now." Madara said making her charge up for another attack. Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, limit her power now!" Naruto forgot about that and quickly activated the seal to give her only 1 tail of power. Suddenly the ball stopped forming and Madara seemed angry as he watched Naruto.

"I see…" Madara said. "You can limit how much of her power is out at one time. Tell me then, What is your remedy for THIS." Madara said as he threw a kunai with a bomb tag on it at him. Naruto easily dodged but found Kyuubi right behind him with her claws trying to rip him to pieces. He dodged most of the attacks but a few got through and as they landed on the floor. Naruto felt the pain from her attacks surge throughout his body. He grunted as she came at him again faster then before and punched him in his gut. He struggled to breathe as he was sent flying up. Before he could even breathe again she was above him and kicked him in the face. His body went screaming towards the earth, through tree branches.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed as she watched this. She knew only minor field medicine and it was only when Ino took over that she was trying to get into the fight to protect him. But the battle was over before it began and by then it was too late as she watched Naruto's body hurdle in front of her and into the ground. Kushina watched as the dust settled around Naruto's body that he was barely moving. Kyuubi, in a flurry of spins, landed on the ground and looked down at him. Naruto began to struggle to get up as he grunted in pain. When he made it to his feet he looked at Kyuubi who was still under Madara's control.

"Now do you see?" Madara said as Naruto grunted in pain all around his body. "She can be mine whenever I want. Your father was a fool. I was there that day and he truly believed that by sealing her inside you, you would be the best hope for her. Can you both see now? That no matter how much strength you have it will never be close to hers. She can destroy everything if she wanted to and she is mine to control whenever I want her. Watch closely Naruto… as she causes you more pain." Kyuubi began to walk towards him and he struggled just to stand.

"Kyuubi-chan! Fight it! Fight it!" Kyuubi launched forward and with a single claw shoved her finger through his shoulder. Blood poured from the wound and on her finger as Naruto screamed bloody murder into the sky. After a moment the pain died down only slightly and Naruto used his other arm to wrap her in a hug. "Kyuubi-chan, none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I know you promised to protect me. When you finally regain control your going to hate yourself. Please don't. If you can still hear me, fight it. I know you promised never to hurt me."

"Don't you get it? She's under my control. It doesn't matter how hard you beg or plead. She will always be a tool of my destruction." Her hand grabbed his shoulder and he was almost giving a sigh of relief like she had broken control.

"I finally got through to you."

"Wrong." Madara said as Kyuubi's thumb went through his other shoulder. Naruto screamed a blood curdling scream. If that wasn't bad enough she twisted her fingers inside both his shoulders causing him to scream louder. Blood poured out of those two wounds and down his chest, staining his cloths in a red crimson. Naruto felt the pain as he struggled to get his head closer to hers. He moved his shoulders to get closer which caused him more pain but he grunted through it as he pressed his lips against hers. After a short kiss he broke it and smiled as best he could at her.

"Kyuubi-chan, just remember one thing." Madara had enough games.

"Finish him." Madara stated as Kyuubi took one her arms back and put her fingers together to make a spear with her claws.

"I will always love you." With that, Kyuubi swung her claws. Madara laughed loudly as Naruto's body stopped moving in pain and went limp. Kyuubi threw his body to the floor as everyone stood in shock.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed. As his bloody body slammed into the floor. _'No! This can't be happening. I just got him back! NO!'_ With tears streaming down her face Kushina charged at Kyuubi who moved out of the way. Kyuubi grabbed her by the neck and held her neck like a pitcher would hold the ball before a pitch. She then tossed Kushina through a tree and down she stayed. One by one the entire shinobi force that had come to get rid of these bandits had fallen all of them unbreathing, unmoving. Madara could only laugh manically at this bloody sight. Kyuubi was under his control and now the only person in the world that could have stopped him, Uzumaki Naruto, was dead. The day would end and a new dawn would begin.

End of chapter. Is this really the end? Nope. Find out next chapter "Kyuubi's true power."

A/n: As stated in the a/n in the beginning due to a death close to me, i'm making very slow progress to this story. Rest assured i have not discontinued this.


	10. Kyuubi's true power

Chapter 10: Kyuubi's true power

Madara could only look down at the bodies that now littered the ground around him. The unmoving corpses that stained the ground with blood. Kyuubi unwillingly was forced to lick the blood off her claws, the blood of all of Naruto's friends. Madara smiled and walked on over to the Kyuubi.

"With your power, I will be unstoppable." Madara said touching her shoulder. "You should have known better than to…" Suddenly her form melted as if butter left out on a record hot day in the tropics. The remnants sank into the earth and vanished from sight. Madara was about to question what happened but then saw Naruto with blood dripping from his mouth talking to a small glow coming from his wrist. Madara frowned. "So you're still alive then?" Naruto struggled to his feet, every fiber of him was tingling from blood loss and his vision was blurred. He looked at Madara who was standing before him. As he weaved on his weak legs, he remembered a promise he made to the third hokage long ago…

_First Arc: After the Mizuki incident._

_After all the ninja had been de-briefed from the incident. The third hokage and Naruto sat in his office with a privacy seal set at max. _

"_I know Naruto-kun that tonight has been very stressful for you I know, but I need to know what you learned from that scroll." Naruto still had dried tears from his eyes as he sat pouting as if he had done something wrong and was unfairly punished. "Naruto-kun please answer me." The third said kindly. Naruto's eyes rolled over the old man. The old man had always been kind to him, never once raising his voice or telling him he was a demon. He was the first family he had ever known._

"_You worried the big bad Kyuubi no Kitsune read your secret scroll?" Naruto mocked. Naruto knew he had never implied that but now that the secret was out there was no stopping it. "THAT'S why everyone hates me ISN'T IT?" Naruto screamed at the third with tears remerging from his eyes. "ISN'T IT?" The old man sighed and smoked his pipe. As he blew the smoke into the air, the third thought to himself._

"_I'm afraid so Naruto-kun. You see long ago when the Kyuubi was sealed the Fourth made a decree that you should be hailed a hero, but unfortunately they don't see it like that. They see it as the fourth was killed and because of that in the grief they mistook you for their source and blamed it on you. In fact I think you're a hero. You bare this massive burden and yet the will of fire burns stronger in you more then anyone." Naruto upon hearing his words began to cry, not in tonight's events, but at the compliment at which the old man gave him. _

"_Kage bushin." Naruto mumbled through his tears. The old man remained still for a moment._

"_Was there anything else you learned?" It took Naruto a moment for him to battle himself over what to tell him."_

"_I didn't learn anything else, I didn't have time…" The third knew that he was hiding something._

"_But…?" Naruto stood silent. "Naruto-kun I really need to know…"_

"_But I looked and tried to learn all of them!" The old man's pipe dropped from his mouth. Naruto felt thousands of pounds of guilty pound down on him as he watched the old man's face. The room remained quiet for ages. No slight movements at all as Naruto and The third just stood there, frozen in time. Finally the third's face began to slowly return to normal, it reminded Naruto of ice slowly melting. The old man picked up his pipe and placed it into his mouth. He took the biggest hit he could take and spoke calmly._

"_Do you know how to do any of them other than Kage Bushin?" Naruto shook his head._

"_I only knew that one before HE found me." The old man sighed._

"_So you do not know any other jutsu from that scroll?" Naruto looked off to the side as he thought some more then turned his head back towards the old man. _

"_I don't know how to do any of them but why does it matter?" The old man stiffened up and Naruto immediately noticed. In a very firm voice the old man spoke._

"_Naruto, you will not look at that scroll again so long as you live." Naruto was stunned for a moment as the tone of the hokage. He knew the old man was serious. _

"_Jiji why? Kage Bushin is harmless and I can actually use it!" The hokage stiffened up more._

"_Naruto, I will not repeat myself. There are some jutsus on there that are just high ranked because of their power or the amount of chakra they use, however most jutsus on there are forbidden because of the things they require. There are techniques that were once used that required people's lives to cast them." Naruto's eyes went wide and he began to shake. "I assume you saw the jutsu that was used to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in you?" Naruto nodded. "There is a reason that that is forbidden. It's because that technique requires your very soul to use." Naruto's thoughts raced faster than his conscious could interpret them. The hokage got up and kneeled down in front of Naruto. At first Naruto's body reacted as if he was in danger. Naruto didn't know what was going on until the hokage place both hands on his shoulder. "Listen to me Naruto. You must NEVER use these techniques. You understand why right?"_

"_I'll…d…d…d…di….die" The hokage nodded._

"_Then promise me Naruto that you will never use them." Naruto's eyes filled up with tears as he jumped onto the old man crying into his robes._

"_I swear on my life I won't." The old man wrapped him in a hug as he began to relax. _

"_It's ok Naruto." _

_End of Flashback._

Now Naruto stood face to face with Madara.

"Forgive me Jiji…" Naruto spoke. Madara raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for I lied to you back then… and now I'm about to break your promise." Madara wondered what was going on; what was he planning? Naruto kneeled down and took off his sock and shoe. At the back of his heal he pressed and released a seal. Suddenly, 20 kunai lay in the dirt. Naruto began to throw the kunai at Madara. St first Madara thought that he knew Naruto was a bad shot but he was missing ever shot. Madara was about to laugh but realized that Naruto's kunai were flying in different directions and that Naruto had flung a few behind him and to his sides. Madara smiled when he saw the paper attached to each kunai.

"Your father invented that technique. I didn't know you could use it." Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

"I hope it works." Madara raised an eyebrow and Naruto suddenly released his sage chakra and his eyes went frog like. Naruto dashed forward and formed a resengan in his hand. He went through Madara who laughed until he realized that Naruto was smiling. Naruto jumped upwards pounding the tree bark and sending a surprised Madara flying. Madara quickly recovered from the hit and stood up to see Naruto there.

"I see you figured it out." Naruto looked down at Madara.

"Sharingan users are masters of illusion. You create a clone of sorts while casting genjutsu. The clone is different than any other clone I've seen before…. Except one other place." Madara smiled. He figured it out. "Pain was the only other person to use a technique like yours. Your clone and you share sight. My guess is that your clone is your special sharingan technique and that you are able to project an image of yourself in any location. The image shares all of its senses with you in real time."

"Then how am I able to attack? You saw it yourself many times? I'm astral and then I'm solid."

"You substitute. Your switch you and your illusion's place. Furthermore you take it a step further. You are actually able to reverse substitute or substitute the substitute with yourself. This allows the illusion that you are astral. I can't imagine how long that took you to master. In fact I'm surprised no one ever thought to use that. It's so ingenious in nature and yet so simple."

"Indeed." Madara spoke quite impressed. "How did you figure it out I wonder?"

"Because it's useless to hide behind your illusions, with nature chakra I'm able to sense everything around me including the real you."

"Well I'm impressed." Madara stated. "I'll tell you what boy, should you defeat me here and now I will give you your friends back." Naruto growled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto doubted.

"That must be where I come in." Kabuto came out of the shadows. Kabuto did many hand signs in a second and slammed his hand into the ground. Suddenly (number) coffins appeared. Kabuto wiped the sweat off his brow.

"In exchange for your friends here!" Madara announced as the coffins opened and the dust flung into the air. Naruto stood there growling. After a few seconds…

"What is this some kind of joke?" Naruto screamed at them. Madara laughed.

"No joke these are your…" Madara looked at the coffin to find no one in them. "Where are they Kabuto? How dare you make a fool of me!" Kabuto backed off scared slightly.

"I assure you, they should have been in here! The only reason is that…"

"_**They aren't dead…"**_ Said a familiar feminine voice. Madara looked all around but couldn't find where the voice came from. Suddenly Madara was unable to move.

"Shadow possession jutsu success." Shikamaru said from the ground as a bloody smile crept across his face.

"HOW?" Madara screamed angrily. All the bodies began to slowly rise to their feet.

"It was our plan all along; you let your ego get in the way." Shikamaru explained. "You see we knew you would use her like you did back then to destroy everything, however this time we were prepared. We let ourselves be beaten to a pulp and we let ourselves be injured to make the plan work."

"How would you have known Kyuubi was in control of herself or that she wouldn't have just killed you all were you stood anyway?" Shikamaru smiled.

"WE didn't… HE did." Shikamaru pointed to Naruto. Madara growled. "He told us to trust her because he trusts her. We did and as it turns out he was right. That trick apparently doesn't work on her anymore." Madara growled. This is not how it was supposed to end. No! It will not end!

"How does it not work anymore? It worked back then…What's changed?" Madara began to formulate his exit strategy.

"Who knows? Apparently you're not as strong as you think you are." Shikamaru bragged. Madara suddenly dropped his act. Everyone noticed he relaxed.

"I see… so Kyuubi no Kitsune is out of my reach then…" _'What is he up to…?'_ both Naruto and Shikamaru both thought. "Well then…" Madara closed his eyes. "I have no choice but to use…" Madara's left eye ripped open as he yelled "THIS!" Suddenly they all fell to their knees as it felt as though gravity became 15 times more powerful. Ino was the only one to fall all the way down. Everyone else fell to their hands and knees now as the pressure increased. "If I can't have her then I will make sure her host dies!" Suddenly Kyuubi came flying out of the trees in a rage. She slashed at him only to switch places with his illusion. Now that Shikamaru did not hold his shadow possession, Madara was free to do what he wanted. "Ah there you are…" spoke the illusion. "I give you an offer, come willingly or watch as your host and his friends die!" Kyuubi growled menacingly. She looked back at Naruto who was the only one strong enough now to remain on his hands and knees. She cared little for his friend but knew how much they meant to him. Suddenly Naruto collapsed on the floor and Kyuubi's heart sank.

"_**NARUTO-KUN!"**_ She screamed as she dashed to him. However once she hit the area which was effected by the intense gravity, she slowed down immensely. Her once fast speed was little more than a run. She made it over to Naruto and checked his wounds. She heard his raspy breath and saw his wounds. These where normally very mild wounds, she made sure that nothing close to vital was hit, however because of the gravity's effect crushing his body, those less serious wounds were now critical. She began to heal him.

"Kyuubi-chan." Naruto spoke. Kyuubi placed a finger on his lips. Naruto watched as tears streamed from her eyes.

"_**I won't let you die."**_ Naruto couldn't move her finger off his lips because he couldn't move what so ever. Instead he tried to speak through her finger.

"Kyuubi-chan, I love you." Naruto spoke.

"_**I love you too Naruto-kun."**_

"Kyuubi-chan…"

"_**Please don't talk your too weak to talk."**_ Kyuubi's voice began to crack as she desperately tried to heal his wounds. The pressure made it extremely difficult. If she closed the wounds and tried to stimulate the repair from the inside, he could bleed out internally and cause more problems. If she kept it open, the blood would drain but because of the pressure any healing attempts would be slow. Madara watched and figured it out.

"So that's why you aren't affected…" Kyuubi growled at the mere sound of his voice. "You are in love…how absurd…a beast like you in love with a human… it's really disgusting. I wonder does he love you back or are you forcing him to love you? Is he that afraid of a creature like you that he pretends to love you?" Kyuubi tried to take the insults as calmly as she could but it was getting on her nerves. She needed to heal Naruto, there was no if ands or buts. She continued with her treatment. "Tell me something, how do you even fall in love with someone like that? Weak and pathetic… both of you." She slashed at him with her tails trying not to take her concentration off Naruto. Tears fell from her eyes as she was beginning to see the last of his wounds close. She begged for forgiveness.

"_**Please…Please forgive me for doing this to you."**_ Naruto smiled up at her.

"It's ok Kyuubi-chan. I told you to remember?" Kyuubi's tears began to fall onto Naruto's body.

"_**I know… but still… I never want to… do that again."**_ Naruto smiled and used what little strength he had to wrap her in a hug. Kyuubi at first just laid there with tears falling from her eyes. Before long she wrapped him in a hug. Meanwhile a certain Uchiha was getting pissed that he was being ignored.

"If you two want to be together… go…to…HELL!" He screamed as he increased the pressure yet again. Naruto groaned in pain as the pressure began to re-open his wounds as blood poured from them. Kyuubi, in fear of Naruto's safety, quickly formed a sphere around both of them using her tails and darkened the chakra to allow them to see out but outside couldn't see in. Kyuubi held her lover close to her as she made quick progress healing his wounds. Sweat appeared on her forehead as her tails now took the burden from Madara's attack. She breathed heavy as Naruto watched her work hard to keep him safe.

"_**I won't let you die."**_ Naruto just lay there, silent. Kyuubi finished her healing but saw the look on Naruto's face. _**"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"**_ She asked holding him close to her. Naruto thought on how to ask the question.

"Kyuubi-chan…" Kyuubi gripped him tightly. She knew something bad was on his mind. "I love you Kyuubi-chan. It's because I love you that I can't allow you to fall into Madara's hands." Kyuubi stood stunned at his words. He was planning on something. "I know Madara controlled you fully, even though you had some control, you still can be controlled." Kyuubi looked away for a moment then replied to his comment.

"_**So? I regained control. It means I can fight it."**_ Naruto looked away.

"It means that you can fight it. But I think the only reason you kept control like you did was because I was there. If we got separated then he would make his move and get you."

"_**I wouldn't let that happen!"**_ Kyuubi replied. Naruto took a deep sigh and wrapped her in a hug. She returned it this time and cried happy as she felt his warmth radiate from him.

"Kyuubi-chan, no matter what happens today, know that I love you."

"_**I love you too Naruto-kun."**_ She nuzzled him and kept him close to her.

"and Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi was enjoying herself to much in his embrace to notice the small glowing from his arm.

"_**Yes Naru-kun?"**_ Naruto steeled himself.

"If I don't make it… know that I love you and I want you to be happy." Kyuubi felt a strange turning in her gut.

"_**But I'll be there with you Naruto-kun." **_ Naruto frowned.

"Forgive me." At this point Kyuubi noticed the seal active. She panicked and went to stop him. "Seal Kyuubi-chan." At the end of the phrase she froze as she felt herself being pulled back into the seal. She looked at Naruto's face just before she was pulled into the seal. After Kyuubi was pulled into the seal Naruto dropped to his knees and began to cry. He didn't want to endanger her. During his crying he felt this burning pain in his arm as he ignored it. The burning got hotter and harder to ignore and finally Naruto addressed it. He watched his arm as Kyuubi battled to get out. _'She must be pissed at me for doing this to her. I'm so sorry Kyuubi-chan. I don't want you hurt or used.'_ Suddenly a light erupted from Naruto's wrist that blinded everyone. When the light dimmed down, Kyuubi stood in front of Naruto. Naruto was shocked. How could she escape? When he looked for the mar on his wrist he didn't find it. He looked but up at her to see tears fall down her face as she fell to her knees and wrapped him in a hug. She gripped him tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"_**Don't you EVER do that again."**_ Kyuubi pushed out in between her tears. She stood before him not pissed or upset but sad. She grabbed him and pulled him close to her. Instead of beating him up like he expected she dug her face into his jacket.

"But…how?" Naruto asked looking down at her. Kyuubi wiped away her fresh tears and explained herself as she regained control over her emotions.

"_**My power and my will are one in the same. When I am angry so is my chakra. This was always my disadvantage. Whatever I felt is how my chakra reacted. Most of my life I was angry…and upset… and because of this my chakra was red and angry like me. I love you too much Naruto-kun so now my chakra is reacting to my emotions."**_ Naruto didn't know what to say. Suddenly he noticed her chakra was no longer red, but a light pink. _**"My chakra is my will, and my will is what I feel."**_ She repeated. _**"Do you know what I feel right now Naruto-kun?"**_ Kyuubi asked softly. Naruto shook his head. _**"I feel love. I feel it coursing through my veins. I feel every fiber of my being crying out for you…I know you sealed me because you felt love for me. I could feel it inside you. Your father's second seal was to break when my chakra was this way."**_ Suddenly Kyuubi turned her attention to Madara who was watching this whole ordeal unfold. _**"As for you. You no longer can control me!"**_ Madara scoffed.

"We'll see about that…" Madara activated his mangekyō sharingan and tried to control her. "Kill him!" He ordered. She stood there with the same light pink chakra swirling around her. She scoffed. Suddenly her chakra wiped at him and straight at his eye. He tried to dodge or teleport but the chakra was too fast. With one blow, Kyuubi had taken out Madara's sharingan permanently. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared just a few feet from where he was. Madara was panting and made his attack. Yuubi used two of her tails as projectiles but he just disappeared on contact and reappeared a few feet to the side. Madara cast a fire ball. Kyuubi dodged it with ease and before she could do anything he disappeared. She waited as he was no longer in the dimension so she waited to feel his chakra signature. She felt it come quickly behind her as she defended herself from fire balls raining down on her. Madara grunted as now his left eye closed, never to be reopened. Madara disappeared again. Kyuubi looked around as she waited for his next move. Suddenly she felt his presence appear and disappear a whole bunch of times. Fire balls from all directions closed on her. She inhaled, sucking in all the fireballs like spaghetti. She aimed at were his chakra signature was. The trees were incinerated on impact and turned to ash. Madara's signature disappeared again. He appeared to punch Kyuubi from behind but his hand sunk into her back. Kyuubi grabbed his arm and threw him into the trees. He disappeared before contact with a single tree could hit him. _**'That's getting annoying. Too bad he couldn't close that eye.'**_ Kyuubi thought as she awaited his next move. He appeared behind her again, predictable. She swung her arm at him and her chakra took form and stretched out to kill him. Madara dodged quickly as Kyuubi's claw followed him. Naruto formed his hand seal to create shadow clones but Kyuubi wouldn't have it.

"_**Naruto-kun, please don't get involved. I need to do this on my own to avenge your father and atone for what he made me do so long ago."**_ Naruto understood and stood down. Meanwhile, Kyuubi felt Madara's presence get closer and blocked the incoming attack with one of her tails while one tail slipped behind and grabbed his foot. She slammed him into the ground as hard as she could, causing him to groan. Two tails latched on each of his arms. One more latched on his leg. Kyuubi smiled and bore her claws as she charged to end it all. Madara cringed as he had no choice now. Kyuubi's attack went right through him and he disappeared. She let loose a roar that caused most of the trees in the area to be nearly uprooted. She did the roar as long as she could, knowing he just used his last eye, she planned on making him waste it. However, he punched her in the face causing her to go flying. Madara teleported above her and began to flame the area that Kyuubi was knocked into. Kyuubi, however, preformed a flame attack of her own which not only countered but overtook Madara's attack causing him to be burned instead of her. He teleported out of the flame before it hit him. Madara smiled and watched as Kyuubi charged her special attack. The dark matter gathered in her mouth and was violently let go towards Madara. Madara dodged it with ease and threw Kunai at Kyuubi only to have her take the hit. She groaned in pain as her attacked ended. Madara smiled, a hit on her was a start. Kyuubi smiled and removed the kunai.

"_**Thanks Madara-teme… now you will die."**_ Madara scoffed. She plunged her hand into her side, with the wound, and removed it stained with blood. _**"You ready to die?"**_ Madara didn't have long left on his Inzagi and decided now to end it.

"Now we end this!" Madara screamed charging at her.

"_**Forbidden Demonic Technique: Poison Blood!" **_She splattered her blood all over the place and even on Madara who laughed when his Inzagi negated the death effect. Madara put his whole arm through Kyuubi's heart. Madara laughed as he watched her caugh up blood. Naruto went wide eyed. She couldn't die like that!

"Where's that high and mighty spirit now huh?" Madara said laughing. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune is no more!" He said ripping out his arm. He expected the next few seconds to see Kyuubi fall over but instead she stood. Madara's emotions went from laughter to anger. "Get down!" He said swinging his balled fist at her but stopped shortly after throwing the punch. Nothing stopped him. There was nothing there. Kyuubi smiled in triumph.

"_**Such a pathetic mortal fool. The you were never a match for me." **_Madara growled.

"How are you able to resist my sharingan? HOW?" Madara demanded.

"_**The sharingan is unique in that it's a rare bloodline that has the ability to "suggest" to the opponite what they should do. The sharingan in it's most powerful form like yours takes advantage of the hatred we Bijuu absorb. We harness the hatred and you use your sharingan to "suggest" how we use it. It's brain control. You put the ideas in our heads and now I am immune to it."**_

"How are you though? I don't understand! You should have been under my control…"

"_**Someone like you Madara could never understand the power that a female's emotions can be. Your "suggestion" is cancelled because the hatred in me that you manipulate has been replaced by my eternal love for Naruto. So think again if you think that I will turn on him. You had me before but now you cannot, no one can! I AM FREE!" **_ Kyuubi bellowed.

"So what are you waiting for? Finish it." Madara spoke. "You won. Now kill me and have your revenge." Kyuubi speared her hand and slammed it down. Madara was expecting death but found she purposely miss next to his head.

"_**What will give me closure is able to watch as they torture you in Konoha prisons for the rest of your miserable life."**_ Kyuubi said watching Naruto run over to her.

"Kyuubi-chan that was amazing!" Kyuubi smiled and looked at her hands that glowed with pink chakra.

"_**My chakra is stronger than ever. I have you to have for that Naruto-kun. Thank you."**_ Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her. She turned to meet his gaze. She saw his face, so sweet and with a big grin on it and smiled herself.

"I love you too Kyuubi-chan." He grinned brightly at her as she smiled back.

"_**My name is Kou. It's a name given to me long ago. I thought it was time you knew it. It wasn't a secret or anything I just remembered it myself." **_Naruto let out a smiling chuckle.

"Ok Kou-chan." She smiled sweetly at him. "What do we do about him though?" Naruto pointed at Madara who was still face down in the dirt, defeated.

"_**Our mission was to capture him wasn't it?"**_ She smiled at him. Naruto was surprised, she was so different than before, and her chakra was warm and gentle now. She turned to Naruto's friends who had been lying on the ground watching all this. She scowled at them. _**"Don't worry I'll get to you guys now I guess."**_ She didn't sound particularly overjoyed.___'She still only nice to me I suppose' _Naruto thought as he sweat dropped. Kyuubi lifted her hand and aimed it, palm open, at them. A light pink wave was emitted from her hand. As the wave passed over everyone, their wounds were healed and their scares and bruises banished. Each one of his friends stood up, including Kushina. Their wounds were gone and they felt like they just woke up from a 12 hour sleep.

"Thanks we'll take it from here." Shikamaru said immediately shadow possessed Madara and tied him up. With his eyesight gone, Uchiha Madara was no longer a threat. The fourth great shinobi war was averted.

"You may have defeated me boy…" Madara spoke to Naruto as he was lifted up. "but your true destiny lies in defeating Sasuke." It was true, Sasuke was still out plotting and trying to destroy the leaf village in hopes of avenging his brother. Madara, however, was put to an end. Kyuubi's true power was released though and now with her safe and the seal gone she was free. She smelled the air and looked at the scorched earth. She frowned. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to him.

"I'm sure you could do something about this, right?" She forgot she showed him her other power before. She nodded and kneeled before the scorched earth. Suddenly, slowly a single flower grew from the soil. The flower grew and blossomed as pedals sprouted from the center. A small pod lay in the center. The top of the pod pealed back like a banana would and began to fling tiny glowing spheres all over the ground in the area. The wind took the tiny spheres all over the hellfire land. Kyuubi smiled and turned to Naruto and smiled.

"_**Grass will grow in 2 days, flowers will bloom in 3 weeks and trees will be fully grown in 4 months."**_ Naruto smiled.

"So Kou-chan, don't you think we should head back to the village now?" Kyuubi nodded and they were about to leave when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Naruto turned because he knew who it was.

"Forgetting someone?" Kushina watched as Naruto stumbled to get his words out. Kushina sighed and walked past them. "Let's just go." Naruto and Kyuubi both walked hand in hand back towards Konoha. Everyone else had either left or was packing up. The mission was over and they had to report back. They began to head down the trail with Kushina beginning to ask tons of questions. "So… you and Kyuubi-chan huh?" The one topic he hoped to avoid was the first thing asked.

"Yeah, me and Kou-chan." Kushina looked at Kyuubi in disbelief. She didn't believe this would work out.

"Doesn't it unnerve you that she will live for thousands of years after you? After all she might get someone else after you're gone." Kyuubi's ears went back and a soft growl reverberated in her throat. She resented that comment. She got enough flak from other people but to imply that she would lose interest in Naruto was more than absurd.

End of chapter.

Next chapter: A new mother?

A/N: The next chapter may be the last chance to have a one shot with a woman.


	11. A mother's love and Kyuubis announcement

Chapter 11: A mother's love and Kyuubi's Forced Announcement

Naruto woke up as the blinding sun had stopped his eyes from completely opening. He lay there, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. Finally after another moment, the glaring sun was no longer a direct threat to him and he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kyuubi standing over him.

"Good morning Kyuu-chan!" He greeted her. She turned her head back to him and smiled.

"_**Good morning Naru-kun."**_ The moment they had staring at each other was blasted by Kakashi.

"Now he's awake can we get moving now?" Kakashi asked waiting for a response. Naruto looked over to see the entire team waiting outside the tent with Madara still in custody. Naruto looked back up at Kyuubi.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're…girlfriend here refused to let us continue until you woke up. Then when we went to wake you up she told us to screw off. She then told us that he will get as much sleep as he wants and if we try and wake you in any way, if we were male, she'd castrate us, and if female… well…"

"_**I'd make them pay for their insolence by offering their bodies to you."**_ Naruto laughed nervously. Ino seemed clearly pissed at the comment.

"I wouldn't cheat on you though Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi smiled back at him.

"_**I know Naru-kun. I know how much your friends mean to you so I couldn't kill them. Instead I told them I'd do something horrible to them instead. I doubt you'd want to screw another guy so I figured I'd cut off something that all guys need, their penis. As for the girls… I couldn't just say don't do it without a threat so I threatened that I would make you give her body up to you. It's up to you if you wanted to…and if u didn't want to I'd punish them myself by raping them with one fist up their ass and the other one up their…"**_

"I get it! I get it…but where the threats really necessary?" Kyuubi's smiled slowly faded.

"_**I know it was a little harsh and I'm sorry. But these guys were prepared to dump water on you and tell you to get moving if I didn't threaten them. Besides you just had a tough experience and I didn't just want them to treat you like some dog."**_ Naruto found it very heartwarming to hear Kyuubi stick up for him like that. However, he knew that she wasn't going to be nice to his friends no matter how much he wanted. She was his and he was hers period. She didn't have to be nice to his friends but he certainly didn't want them threatened.

"Thank you Kyuu-chan but we really should keep on schedule. Just give me a moment to change and we can leave." Naruto said quickly changing into his normal attire. He emerged the same Naruto everyone knew and loved. He packed up his tent quickly with 'encouragement' from the rest of his friends. Once Naruto was all set to go they headed out. Kushina, Naruto, Kyuubi and Kakashi stood in a cross shaped formation around Madara, Kakashi leading, Naruto on the right, Kyuubi behind and Kushina on the left. Suddenly Madara spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto… you remember Sasuke right?" Naruto didn't want Madara to see it but just the name reminded him of his bond with Sasuke. "Despite what he says, he still does carry a bond with you." This caused Naruto to stop.

"Stop talking prisoner." Kakashi spoke harshly knowing what Madara was saying would impact Naruto.

"I didn't know that prisoners of Konoha couldn't speak…" Madara said snidely.

"They can't…" Kakashi spoke again trying to get the formation moving. _'Is he trying to stop us so someone could ambush us?'_ was all Kakashi could think of.

"Make me…" Madara spoke with a big grin on his face. Kakashi went and tried to punch Madara in the gut but Naruto shockingly stopped it.

"I know I'll regret it… but I want to hear what he says Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto spoke calmly. Looking up at Kakashi.

"He will try and manipulate you."

"I have done no such thing, it's true that I know many truths that I share with people but I have never once forced anyone to do anything. I have only ever told the truth." Kakashi just looked at Naruto and then back up at Madara.

"Very well prisoner… you may speak." Madara smiled again and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto… I know for a fact you have spent the last 8 years of your life trying to get Sasuke back. Despite how consumed by darkness he is, he still has a soft spot for you and his brother Itachi. There is a truth about Uchiha Itachi that you must be told before you can understand what Sasuke is doing, the truth about Itachi and what Itachi was and died for."

"And who was he?" Naruto asked.

"A proud and the most loyal Konoha ninja there ever were." Kakashi and Naruto both listened intensely to Madara as he explained how, under orders, Itachi eliminated his clan and was to be considered an outcast all according to orders. How during that mission he failed because Itachi could not kill his little brother. How Itachi took medicine to prolong his life so that Sasuke could kill him and that Itachi could rid him of the curse mark. Everyone looked dumbstruck. "I personally believe that Sasuke should destroy the village but it dawns on me that Sasuke would now use this opportunity to betray me as he always has intended on doing. If I allow this to happen then I would die. That's why what I'm about to tell you is so important. Uzumaki Naruto… if you truly wish to save Sasuke, you must fight him and lose." Kakashi trace was broken and now cast doubt on Madara. Kyuubi's interest in Madara's words was suddenly broken and rage filled her body. Before anyone could shut him up Naruto raised his hand to stop them.

"How would that help him?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, 8 years ago at the Valley of the End Sasuke nearly killed you to try to obtain the power to kill his brother. You lost and he was standing over your body ready to kill you but couldn't pull himself to do it. He decided back then that he would find his own way to obtain power instead of killing you. The reason he couldn't is, because like his brother, he could not pull himself to kill you."

"How does that impact him now?"

"Sasuke is seeking to destroy Konoha because of what they made Itachi do. He knows the fight will be impossible even with his current strength if he does it alone. He may be able to kill everyone in the village without too much trouble, but you Naruto… you are his biggest obstacle. He knows with you on their side he couldn't win, even with Susanoo. Naruto you must fight him, fight him and lose. Knowing you, you will know the right words to say to him before you die to ensure that he doesn't destroy the village." Naruto was still soaking up this new information.

"Why would you tell me this? I thought you hated Konoha." Madara shook his head.

"Not the village, the Senju clan. The fact is that I wanted Sasuke to only kill those in charge so that Konoha could finally become mine like it should have been. However, he plans on wiping out the whole village. Not only that but he doesn't listen to a word I say and I know he's been planning on betraying me when he made his move anyway. Regardless, if he destroys the village most likely he will kill me along with it. I'm looking out for myself." Kyuubi watched Naruto as he just stood there absorbing Madara's words. "It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not. I haven't once lied to you. Sasuke considers you a second brother. Remind him of that. That's all I have to say." Kakashi and Kyuubi both looked at Naruto. Kakashi and Kyuubi both knew what was going on inside Naruto's head. Kyuubi walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"_**Naru-kun, please I know this is painful for you but please don't listen to him. Forget what he said, I don't want to lose you. Naru-kun, you know how much you mean to me. PLEASE!"**_ Kyuubi begged harder. _**"Please don't die… don't even consider dying…Please…"**_ Her words seem to bring Naruto back and he just stood there for a moment to clear his head. A moment later and Naruto was his old self.

"Gomen… I just was deep in thought. Thanks Kyuu-chan." Naruto said kindly towards her. She glided her hands up his chest and to his shoulders which made Naruto shiver with strands of lust.

"_**Naru-kun, you mean everything to me. I won't ever leave you."**_ Kushina just stood watching the two. In her line of work, long before Minato and her where together, she learned how to read emotions. Right now these two were so deeply committed to each other and she sighed. _'I doubt they know what this means. Right now it's just love… soon comes the hard part of raising a family. Naruto-kun, I don't want to see grandchildren yet but she makes you very happy, I can tell. She completely committed to you in every aspect and even though you don't share many things in common, both of you are so blinded by love and passion that you overlook such things as clothing and what you like because whether or not you've realized it… you've proven that differences may be differences, but they are what make people who they are. Your father… Jiraiya… they all wanted to learn how to make peace and this is the first step… understandance… she is a demon and yet she loves a human. Two completely different people in love because they overlook their differences and see each other for who they are… two souls who found the person they love. Maybe someday you will realize that your dream of peace among shinobi lays not in how to stop fighting but how to make people lose their hatred and love each other. That's going to be your challenge. You managed to make Kyuubi-chan love you, which speaks volumes… perhaps you may just find out how to bring out peace which your father sought to bring so long ago…'_ Kushina just remained silent watching the two embrace. It wasn't until Kakashi cleared his throat that the two remembered where they were. Kyuubi let him go and they began to walk again. The rest of walk went well. They entered Konoha with no trouble and handed Madara over to the interrogation unit.

"Excellent work you all on this mission. I don't say this often but I'm very proud of all of you for the way you handled this mission. All of you are hereby granted a week off and all of you will be receiving substantial bonuses for the capture of Uchiha Madara. All of you are dismissed with the exception of you Kushina-chan." They all began to shuffle out the door including Kyuubi and Naruto who took a second look before closing the door behind him. They began to walk down the street and to Naruto's apartment. Once there Naruto flopped down on his bed and almost passed out right there and then. He noticed Kyuubi hadn't joined him. Instead, she was standing in the doorway and looking at him.

"_**Rest Naru-kun. I'll watch over you."**_ Naruto was close to passing out.

"Join me in bed Kyuu-chan. You should have a rest too." He patted the area next to him but she shook her head.

"_**I'm fine. It's you who should rest. You've had a very stressful day."**_ Naruto wanted to argue but in his current state was unable to. Naruto drifted off to sleep effortlessly. Kyuubi left the room and made for the kitchen. _**"You'll need your rest for what happens next."**_ Kyuubi walked into the kitchen and rubbed her stomach. _**"I think we need to eat something soon though."**_

(Meanwhile…)

Tsunade and Kushina both stared at each other in complete silence.

"So how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked without any sake on her desk.

"No side effects yet. I was pretty useless in battle though. I could hold my own against a bunch of civilians with made shift weapons."

"Considering your condition I'm surprised you were able to keep that up." Tsunade wanted sake right now but she knew her services would be needed soon.

"Look…I know where this is going. Just tell me what now." Tsunade sighed and looked down at her bottom drawer. However, instead of getting a glass and sake, she turned her attention to the woman in front of her.

"Your body was kept as good as it could be considering the circumstances but it doesn't mean it's perfect. Those adrenaline and soldier pills you took could have made it worse. Your body may fall apart, it may not. At this point the main thing to look for is if muscle death occurred and if so quickly try to remove it. If we don't…" Kushina nodded.

"A promise is a promise. You can do whatever tests or treatments you want now." Tsunade called Shizune and told her to get transport and a stretcher up to her office ASAP. Tsunade looked at Kushina. "Was it worth it though?" Without any hesitation or remorse Kushina spoke.

"Was it worth it? Was it worth it to see my son at least once before I died? Was it worth it to know him and see him happy? Yeah it was worth it." Tsunade watched as Kushina was placed on the stretcher and carried off to the hospital. _'I know it was a stupid question… Kushina-chan. I know at least now if you die you had your last request fulfilled…'_ Tears fell from Tsunade's eyes. _'Damn you…'_ After a few moments of mourning, Tsunade got up and left the building on her way to the hospital.

(Meanwhile…)

Drip….Drip….Drip…Drip. A metal door slowly opens and in comes a man with a mask and black coat.

"Uchiha Madara…How nice to see you locked up in a place, well suited for your crimes." Madara scoffed. The man seemed unscathed by the gesture and instead sat down next to Madara. "Madara… let's make this easy. Tell me everything you know and I can make your stay decent or make me your enemy and you will be living in hell. Which will it be?" Madara stood quiet…too quiet. The masked man nearly gave up when Madara turned to him and spoke.

"On one condition." The masked man's reaction was surprised but didn't let it show.

"What would that be?" Madara just smiled and looked away.

"I need to ask a few questions about something that you don't have clearance for. Only the Hokage would have clearance." The masked man scoffed.

"Like hell I don't have clearance… I have up to S ranked secrets." Now Madara scoffed.

"Not high enough." Madara plainly spoke.

"Well tell you what. Tell me what the secret is about and if I know about it, you can tell me what you know, otherwise… I'll personally get the Hokage down here and close the door." The masked man said. Madara hid his smile by looking down. His smile disappeared when his head remerged and looked towards the masked man.

"It involves the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The masked man went silent. After a few minutes Madara chuckled and spoke.

"Told you that you didn't have the clearance for such a…" Suddenly Madara felt a kunai to his throat. Madara cried victory in his head. Madara had won in the battle of wits.

"Just how far does your knowledge reach Madara if you knew about that?" Madara's victory was cut short. No. This was not what he thought would happen.

"Tell me boy, I thought that your clearance only extended to S ranked?" The masked man smiled.

"Because I have met her." Madara realized now that his leverage was no longer worth anything except his real secrets that he wasn't going to reveal. "You didn't answer my question… Do you want it the easy way or the hard way?" the masked man spoke.

"I'm not telling you anything else."

"Thought so." The man lifted up his arms and bugs flew out of his coat. "Now you will know pain."

(Meanwhile)

Kyuubi finished her meal in Naruto's kitchen. She had liked that recently, Naruto had begun to buy meats and vegetables to put in his ramen, and she had used those same ingredients to make him breakfast. Nothing fancy just steamed carrots, scrambled eggs with ham, and milk. She sighed as she looked at his still full plate while emptying hers. She wondered why he still wasn't up yet. After finishing her meal she cleaned up the kitchen and living room. She walked into the door way to see Naruto still sleeping and watched him. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. She turned towards the door, hesitant to answer the door since whoever was knocking wasn't identifying him, or her, self. One of her tails fell off as if cut but air. The now severed tail morphed into a small fox and ran outside the window. The fox ran to the roof and looked down at who was knocking at Naruto's door. It was one of his friends. She didn't care to know his friends name personally. She opened the door to come face to face with an eager young man in a green jump suit.

"I do not wish to intrude but is Naruto home?" Lee spoke. Kyuubi just looked an analyzed him. His chakra was incredibly low. How could such a weakling consider himself Naruto's friend?

"_**Sorry but Naruto-kun is still resting."**_

"I understand that miss but it is urgent that I speak with him." Kyuubi intensified her gaze and a soft growl escaped her lips.

"_**What is so urgent that you would wake him up about?"**_ Lee just stood there silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry but I can only disclose that information with Naruto-kun." She looked at him again and realized that this boy had may not be as weak as she had assumed. However she still grabbed him by the collar and stared deep into his eyes.

"_**By whose authority?"**_ Kyuubi barked, nearly beginning to snarl at him.

"By mine." Kyuubi didn't need to turn to know whose voice that was but she turned her head anyway.

"_**Well if it isn't Tsunade… What do I owe this …esteemed… pleasure?**_**" **Tsunade chuckled.

"I'm here for Naruto-kun. Madara told us something but only if Naruto-kun comes down to the prison." Kyuubi scoffed.

"_**I won't let that basterd fill Naruto-kun's head with one more lie…"**_

"I know. I don't either but Madara promised to make it worth our while and our interrogators seemed convinced that he does have something big." It took all of 1 second for Kyuubi to respond.

"_**No. I will NOT have that insane piece of shit corrupt Naruto-kun's mind!"**_

"That's not your choice to make." Tsunade firmly defended. Kyuubi opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She slightly turned to see Naruto standing behind her.

"It's mine. Baa-chan, you said he had something big? How big?"

"He told us that Orochimaru is being reborn through Kabuto and that he has bigger news then that." The name Orochimaru was as all that was needed to start making Naruto's blood boil. Naruto clenched his fist and started grinding his teeth. Kyuubi felt the hate beginning to radiate from him and remembered that last time this happened he nearly tried to sell his soul to her to kill Orochimaru. She didn't feel bad about hurting Sakura. Sakura was never going to love Naruto. Sakura… she held his heart for so many years… how…how…how did that … Kyuubi's mind continued its train of thought until it crashed when Naruto spoke.

"I want to see him. Let's go." His voice was slightly harsh and anger was very evident.

"_**Are you sure you want to do this?"**_ Kyuubi asked Naruto. He just stood there a moment and nodded before turning to Tsunade.

"All right. Let's go." Tsunade said turning around and walking. Kyuubi and Naruto both followed her to the prison. Once inside, they approached the cell where Madara was being held. Kyuubi stopped Naruto before they entered.

"_**Remember, he will try to manipulate you. You have to stay calm."**_ Naruto nodded and they both entered. Madara sat waiting for them smiling.

"So…Now everyone's here…" Madara spoke softly.

"You got what you wanted Madara… now tell us what we want to know or else we are turning around and leaving."

"Feel free to do so at any time… but I think you won't do that. After all, that fact that you are here means you want to know what I know." Madara looked in Naruto's direction.

"How do we know you will tell us everything?" Naruto said staring at Madara. Madara's smile widened.

"Tell you what. You may ask me a question and then I'll ask you a question. Both answers must be full and truthful. You start first." Tsunade was elected to ask the questions.

"Where was Kabuto?"

"12 miles north, 3 miles west. It's a bone yard of some sort with a very pleasant smell of lavender. It seems to be his main base…for now. My turn. Naruto… was your childhood hard?" Kyuubi nearly snapped his neck with the impact of her choke.

"_**You have NO RIGHT TO ASK ABOUT…"**_ Kyuubi was stopped by Naruto. Naruto's touch calmed her arm and he removed it from Madara's neck.

"My childhood was horrible and cold. Daily beatings and no one in the world that gave a damn except the third Hokage. He treated me like his grandson."

"Most of your kind are like that. When you have a bijuu sealed in you, you're a weapon and nothing more. It's great to see people look past that and see the true you."

"Yeah…" Tsunade felt the same way as Kyuubi. Both wanted to leave and take Naruto with them.

"How many Akatsuki are left?" Madara paused and began to think.

"Five I believe. If you don't count Taka. Naruto… was Sasuke truly your best friend?" Tsunade knew how the subject of Sasuke affected Naruto.

"That's it we are done here." Tsunade said trying to push Naruto out but Naruto stood frozen like a statue. "Come on Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said trying to get Naruto to move.

"He was and probably still is a close friend of mine." Tsunade stopped pushing. "When I was a kid... yeah we were best friends. At least, that's what I remember." Tsunade just stared at him. "Ask your question baa-chan…" Tsunade stood for a moment and sighed knowing that continuing this would subject Naruto to further torture by Madara. She didn't like it, but she asked her next question.

"Just why are you asking Naruto-kun these questions Madara?" Tsunade demanded to know.

"Truthfully? In all my years of living, there was only one man I grew to respect. I didn't like him but I respected his talents. Now comes along this... boy… who not only defeated pain, but could very possibly defeat Sasuke. He defeated me and best all he be-friended a bijuu. I don't know of anyone who could accomplish such tasks and I simply wish to know more about him. I've read his files and I've seen how people have treated him in the past and all I wish to know is… how did this boy… this man… become this way when everything else says he should be like Sasuke." Madara, although blind, looked towards Naruto and smiled. "And how it was, that this man would be the last Senju to battle the Uchiha clan."

"What do you mean?" Madara chuckled and looked away.

"Naruto will face Sasuke someday, and when that day comes, only one of them will remain standing. If it Naruto then the Uchiha clan will be erased from history, if it is Sasuke… well, he'll kill every last one of you. It's that simple. The final battle between Uchiha and Senju. I wish I will live to see the day." Madara smiled looked up.

"Don't worry Madara… we'll keep you alive long enough for that day to come so I can deliver the message myself." Tsunade boasted. Madara chuckled.

"We'll see…Now then… as for my question…" Madara paused for a moment before continuing. "This one is for the Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Kyuubi squinted her eyes and a soft threating growl hummed in her throat.

"_**What makes you think I will answer your question?"**_

"What made you fall in love with a human… a ningen… especially someone like Naruto?"

"_**Pathetic fool, you'd never understand my feelings towards him."**_

"Perhaps not but explain to me why you fell in love with him. I want to get to know him as my enemy. Keep your enemies closer and all that." Madara simply responded. It took a moment and a look from Naruto for Kyuubi to nod her head and begin speaking.

"_**When I was first sealed into Naruto-kun my hatred knew no limits. You had used me to kill the only two friends I had. At the time, I knew this was Minato-kun's boy but I still was angry and my rage wouldn't be any less. This may have been their child but I didn't know him and he didn't know me. Instead I simply existed for many years inside him. I saw the beating… the verbal abuse… the pointing… staring… I didn't care at the time. He was just a boy to me in this world. I saw him heading down the path of darkness. I've seen where this road has lead so I kept my distance unless he really needed it. From the time he was 5 until 12 he was a tug-of-war between his darkness and good. About this time I knew this would be the deciding years of his life, who he was, what he was to become. I watched and watched. Finally, one day Naruto-kun found my cage and the first thing I did was try to claw him. Even after 12 years of imprisonment…my rage for what happened had not subsided. He was almost fearless in my presence. Normally when a person knows who I am… much less a boy of his age… they would run and shit themselves. But there he stood, slightly scared at first but none the less defiant. Granted I was behind a cage but still, one does not see a tiger behind caged bars and not fear it for what it can do. After that day, I watched as Naruto had grown and began to become the man he is today. His life as a ninja made sure of that. I respected him, knowing just how close he came to absolute darkness and pulled away by himself. By respect, back then, just meant I thought he deserved it, it didn't mean I liked him. Then slowly I watched him more closely. I became more into his life… his thinking… his hopes… his dreams… I saw it all and again I felt he deserved more respect. Respect soon grew into passion for him. I noticed myself making sure Naruto-kun was healed quickly and even small wounds were taken care of. I watched myself nearly vocalize myself during his fights when he was close to victory or injured. I became obsessed with him. Soon my passion grew into a blossoming love. Where once I would make him work for my chakra… I freely gave it. I would sometimes find potting on how to make him come and see me again. Slowly I realized… these feelings I had… they had morphed into this emotion I accepted because it was what he had earned. However… my love for him was strong, this is true… but I was a demon… and not only that."**_ Kyuubi's eyes sunk downwards. "_**I had been the reason his life had been so hard. I was the reason. Not only that but I said to myself… how could this great man… this boy… this man… grow up like that and just embrace me? I couldn't think of a single scenario in which I could convey how I felt about him without him his hate being shot at me. So I hid my emotions around him. Eventually it seems…"**_ Kyuubi looked at Naruto. _**"Naruto-kun accepted me when I confessed my feelings for him."**_ Madara, listening intensely, started to clap his hands.

"So touching…" Madara almost sounded earnest. "It nearly brought a tear to my eye." Tsunade cleared her throat and asked her next question.

"What are the Akatsuki plans? In other words, what is your organization doing and how?" Madara looked over at Tsunade who carried a stern look.

"As of right now nothing. We had succeeded in capturing all the bijuu except two. The eight and nine tails. Since right now we lost too many members to the nine tails… we agreed to law low for a while. So to answer your question nothing. Now then… if there isn't anything else I think our business is concluded." Madara said walking back to his seat and sitting down. Tsunade was walking out calling for guards to secure Madara's cell when Madara spoke once again. "OH! I almost forgot…" Tsunade turned around and shot Madara a nasty look. However since Madara was blind, he couldn't physically see it. "I still need to ask my question." Madara looked at Kyuubi and smiled. This lasted a few minutes before Kyuubi became agitated.

"_**Out with it worm!"**_

"As you wish…Did you tell your precious Naruto-kun your two greatest secrets?" Kyuubi tilted her head slightly.

"_**Two?"**_ Madara smiled and got up from his seat and walked towards Kyuubi. Guards, Naruto and Kyuubi all anticipated an attack from Madara who approached Kyuubi quickly. _**"Touch me and you'll never live to tell."**_ Kyuubi threatened.

"Really?" Madara said stopping a foot short from Kyuubi. "And what of your baby? Surely the mother to be doesn't want to injure her child with such activities?" Kyuubi's face vaulted. How did he know? More importantly… Kyuubi looked over at Naruto whose face had gone from serious into a 'what? Say that again?' stage. Tsunade was the first to break silence shortly after.

"Baby? It can't be true…" Tsunade looked to Kyuubi for some reason to doubt what Madara's words but instead found a face of a person who was shocked to find out someone else knew. To make the matter certain she was looking straight at Naruto as if hoping he did not hear what Madara had just said. Tsunade looked at Naruto who now looked like he had seen a ghost. They all stood staring at each other like statues, never moving, never talking just existing.

End of chapter.

a/n : I had hinted at Kyuubi being with child for many chapters. I wonder who picked up on it? Alas… I haven't seen a message or review that mentioned it. Oh well. Happy Holidays!


	12. The Trip: Part 1

Chapter 12: The trip Part 1

Kyuubi could only stare at Naruto as his mind raced faster and faster. Tsunade was the only person between them who knew what would happen next. Tsunade ran towards Naruto who now was falling backwards. Tsunade stopped when she saw a red flash in front of her catch him.

"_**NARUTO-KUN!" **_She screamed at his body which lay motionless in his arms. She yelled over and over at him.

"That won't work." Tsunade said looking down at him. Kyuubi let a soft growl escape her throat.

"_**Back off, you've helped enough."**_ Kyuubi said looking back down at him. Tsunade didn't like that comment but wasn't going to start a fight with the Kyuubi right now.

"He's like his father when he got the news. Don't you remember?" Kyuubi recalled that night, Minato had worked late and Kushina told him. All the ANBU thought Kushina had attacked Minato with some deadly weapon. After a short time in the recovery Minato explained what happened. Well… more like paraded around town that he was a father like a buffoon. It wasn't until the Saratobi warned him that would be likely. Needless to say Minato stopped but he was really happy about it. Kyuubi looked down on Naruto. _**'Will you be that happy? Can I make you happy by having your child Naruto-kun?'**_ Many thoughts now raced around her head as she watched Naruto unconscious. Tsunade turned to the Madara's cell which was almost completely sealed off.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Madara smiled.

"With my eyes gone my other senses where enhanced. With my knowledge of the chakra system, I could not only sense the infants chakra coil developing, but she confirmed it for me when she didn't respond to my question." Kyuubi was ready to kill Madara for exposing her like that.

"_**I'll kill you, you basterd! He wasn't ready!"**_ Madara chuckled.

"Tell him you second secret, the one of your 'realm' and he'll be really surprised." Kyuubi let lose a snarling growl as she was now starting to get pissed off.

"_**There is no way in hell you should know that!"**_ Madara chuckled.

"But I do. Unless you want me to tell you little boy toy there about it…leave. I'm done with you." Madara instructed. Kyuubi's snarl would have gotten worse if Naruto didn't suddenly shift in her arms. In concern for him, she stopped snarling and cuddled him. ANBU finished sealing and Madara could no longer be seen or heard.

"Tsunade-sama, we finished sealing on the prisoner!" The leader of the team reported. Tsunade sighed.

"Take your team and continue your rounds."

"HAI!" She responded and her and her team left. Tsunade turned back to Kyuubi and Naruto. Kyuubi began to stroke his hair.

"_**I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."**_ Tsunade walked forward and kneeled down.

"He needs rest right now. In the meantime I want to ask you some questions." Kyuubi scoffed.

"_**Make it quick."**_ Kyuubi barked trying to make Naruto as comfortable as possible.

"How did you get pregnant?" Kyuubi scoffed.

"_**Same way as humans."**_ Kyuubi simply stated. _**"Next."**_

"When are you due?"

"_**No idea. I've never had a child before. Maybe 2 weeks or maybe 2 years, I have no idea. Next."**_

"In human births, a child is born with both parent's traits, what about this baby?" Kyuubi thought about it for a moment.

"_**No idea."**_ Tsunade slapped her forehead and began to rub it.

"Ok… what do you know about this baby?" Tsunade asked.

"_**He or She is Naruto's child."**_ Kyuubi began to stroke his hair as he lay in her arms. Tsunade sighed. _**"If that's all your royal highness… I'm going to take him home to rest."**_ Kyuubi looked up at her after that sarcastic remark. Tsunade nodded and the two of them disappeared in a pillar of fire. Tsunade rubbed her head. She needed a strong drink right now.

"Let's hope he'll be like his father…" Tsunade walked back to her office and pulled the special bottle from her desk. "Cheers!" She spoke to no one.

(meanwhile)

Kyuubi laid Naruto down on his bed. After carefully placing him comfortably down, she striped herself down and cuddled up close to him, her tails emerged peacefully and slowly crept up and wrapped them both together to keep them warm. She caressed his cheek with her hand and let a soft purr escape her lips.

"_**Naruto-kun… are you happy? Have I made you happy?"**_ Her eyes glazed his body. She leaned against his body and fell asleep on his chest.

(morning… … … )

Kyuubi awoke first stretched out when she noticed something wrong. She looked at her paws then down at her legs. She began to panic. She was in her true form but how? She stood up and walked slightly away from the bed. She began to transform into a human form when she suddenly convulsed in pain. She fell to the floor and nearly cracked the floor with the fall she took. She slowly got up and realized that whatever was going on she couldn't transform into a human. This was bad. If she couldn't transform into a human then Naruto and her couldn't do anything together outside the house. She only had one alternative.

"_**Can't believe I'm going to ask that bitch for help. I can't see inside my own body so I guess I'll have to ask her."**_ Kyuubi snuck from ally to rooftop until she reached her destination. She found her target passed out on the desk. Kyuubi looked around the room. _**'4 ANBU'**_ She thought as she disappeared behind the first. She wrapped her tails around him so he couldn't struggle and a small pink spark entered his neck before he passed out. _**'One down.'**_ The other three were easy enough. They were too tired to check in on each other. Finally Kyuubi reached her target still passed out on her desk. _**"Drunk old hag."**_ Suddenly a punch flew at her that she caught with one hand. Tsunade looked up at the person who she threw the punch at and nearly jumped back.

"Damn it Kyuubi! You have 10 seconds to explain why you are here and why you look like that!" Tsunade demanded earning a face plant threw her desk.

"_**Speak like that to me again and I'll break your neck next time."**_ Kyuubi said letting Tsunade recover.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyuubi sighed.

"_**Something is wrong with me."**_ Tsunade scoffed.

"No shit?" Kyuubi flinched and Tsunade nearly jumped back behind her broken desk.

"_**I can't shapeshift. I think it has something to do with my pregnancy."**_ Tsunade's angry attitude quickly dropped when the topic went to Naruto's child.

"Let me have a look." Tsunade said walking over and scanning her stomach. "Try shapeshifting." Kyuubi began to shapeshift when the pain caused her to keel over onto the floor. "It seems your right. Normally when you shapeshift you are actually changing your physical form like clay right?" Kyuubi nodded. "It seems that because of your pregnancy that a human form can't sustain your child's needs and as such, causes your body to reject the shapeshift. That's only a theory based on 1 test, me being half asleep and that fact I know nothing about the anatomy of you." Kyuubi scoffed. Kyuubi turned away and paused for a moment.

"_**You know what this means right?"**_ Tsunade thought about what she said when it hit her. Tsunade sighed. _**"We have to leave the village. If we stay… I think your'll know what can happen."**_ Tsunade already knew that.

"Do you want an escort or just you two?"

"_**No one follows, no one knows. I'll promise that when I feel it's time I'll come straight to you. As much as I hate your guts, you're the best medical ninja around. I'd rather swallow my pride for one day and make sure everything is done right then risk not only killing Naruto-kun's baby but losing him because of it. I don't know what will happen so we will need a private space with no witnesses."**_ Tsunade nodded. Kyuubi sighed. _**"Tell everyone… he went on a training trip."**_ Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Training trip?" Tsunade questioned. Kyuubi turned to her.

"_**We both know there are only two things Naruto-kun cares about, training and his friends."**_

"But are you really going to train him or just telling him that?"

"_**I'll teach him some things."**_ Kyuubi chuckled but suddenly got serious. _**"Kushina-chan, what did she do?"**_ Tsunade looked at her for a moment.

"What makes you think she…"

"_**Drop the act, so long asleep and she can get up and walk around. I sensed that she did something to herself but I didn't ask because I knew why she did it. I was there when she was pregnant and I know she would give her own life to see him and get to know him, even if for a short while."**_ Kyuubi looked Tsunade straight in the eye. _**"So what did she do?"**_ Tsunade sighed.

"She had me inject her with a dangerous amount of powerful muscle stimulants and adrenaline. It gave her a temporary strength that would make her able to act like a shinobi for a short time. As you can imagine she tore her body apart because of it." Tsunade looked down in disappointment. "She has a 30% chance of making it."

"_**I assume you will do everything to make sure that 30% is achieved?"**_

"She is my friend too." After a moment of stares from each other, Kyuubi began to walk away when she stopped and turned back at Tsunade. They locked eyes for a moment before Kyuubi spoke. _**"You're lucky you're so useful Tsunade, it makes me not want to kill you." **_With that Kyuubi disappeared in a shift movement. Tsunade chuckled.

"You're welcome." She said to no one. She walked back to her desk to do the paperwork.

"I think she's growing on you." Kakashi said coming out of his hiding spot in the corner. Tsunade chuckled.

"Maybe but that's not what's important." Kakashi looked at Tsunade for a moment.

"You didn't check to see if it that was the problem did you?" Tsunade looked down.

"No."

"So what did you do?" Kakashi asked.

"I found the baby and it's already well grown. It shouldn't be this big this fast. I checked it's vitals and it seems healthy from what I can tell. No signs of being a hanyou though." Tsunade sighed as her thought continued. "They'll be safe with each other which is all that matter." Kakashi's mind began to work as he stared at her.

"You were planning on keeping them out of the village for the pregnancy?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow. Tsunade looked at him not surprised he figured it out.

"Yes. Too many secrets are known in this village that shouldn't be. Madara knew and that was bad enough but if anyone in the village finds out that the Kyuubi is back and pregnant with Naruto-kun's child, all the work Naruto did to win over the village was wasted. It's true I'd protect them with everything I had but who else Madara told. Anyone might come to start a massive fight in the village. As much as I love Naruto-kun, I can't risk the lives of everyone in the village. The shinobi might have agreed to protect him but I can't have that much blood on my hands. Naruto can more than handle himself and with the Kyuubi with him. Very few people could prove a challenge to them. I just pray I'm making the right choice." Tsunade's face began to slowly droop. _'For I can't lose another important person that was close to me…'_ Tsunade thought.

(meanwhile…)

Naruto's eyes reluctantly opened from the rough night he had. He stretched out on his bed only to find no one else in it. He looked around the room and tried to listen for anything. There was nothing, nothing but silence and darkness. When he tried to stand up he felt a small burning pain in his shoulder. He must have slept on it wrong. Naruto shrugged it off and stumbled into the kitchen. He managed to sit down without an incident but found no one still in his apartment. It was so strange. It reminded him of his days long ago when it was only him. Sure he had friends, Sakura and some of the others but no one visited him or came over to say hi. He began to slouch over in his chair with the reminders of the old days. With a sigh he got his focus back and looked around for Kyuubi. She was nowhere to be found. It was weird that Kyuubi left him and didn't leave a clone or anything to watch over him. He shrugged it off and pulled some leftovers from the fridge and heated them up. He placed his head on the counter while he waited for the meal to cook. He became lost in deep thought. DING! The timer went off and snapped him out of his thoughts. He got up and took the plate of food. He slowly ate the food while resuming his thoughts. He heard footsteps and saw Kyuubi in her true form in his apartment. He was surprised to see her in this form but it no longer scared him to see her like that.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi looked at him for a moment before approaching him.

"_**We are leaving on a training trip you and me."**_ Kyuubi told him abruptly.

"What? Why?" Even though the thought of going on a training trip excited him it was hard to get excited with Kyuubi acting so cold-ish. "Is something going on?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. _**'He doesn't remember? Should I tell him?'**_

"_**That doesn't matter right now. I talked to Tsunade and we have clearance to leave the village."**_

"Please Kyuubi-chan what's going on? I'm getting really worried about you." Naruto's blue eyes nearly made her crack as she looked into them.

"_**What's the last thing you remember from last night?"**_ Naruto began to think.

"I remember seeing Madara about something but then it's really fuzzy when I try to remember past that. Can you tell me what happened?" _**'Does he know what happened and doesn't believe it? Or could it be he really doesn't know?'**_ Naruto saw her deep in thought. Naruto's head dropped slightly before perking back up. "I suppose it doesn't matter." Naruto said walking towards his bedroom. "I'll get my things together and we can leave right now." Kyuubi didn't move. _**'Naruto-kun, why are you acting strangely all of a sudden? Normally you would be hounding me at what happened or if Madara was still locked up. Could you know? Do you know? … … …' **_Kyuubi's thought left her standing there longer then she intended. She finally put her thoughts to rest and went into the bedroom to find Naruto almost finished. "Almost done. This is so exciting! I can't believe you are going to teach me some jutsus!" Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. "Kyuubi-chan you need to go into human form so you don't attract attention." Naruto said closing his bag and putting it into a sealing scroll. After he defeated Pein, he was able to buy real shinobi equipment and he even got some stuff free for being the "Hero of Konoha." He didn't mind using things like this. In fact it made it easier to carry stuff around. It reminded him of Jiraiya. A small smiled crept across his face.

"_**I can't shapeshift right now."**_ Naruto turned his head and looked at Kyuubi in the eye.

"Why not? You could before." Kyuubi bit her lip to prevent herself from telling him the truth.

"_**Things changed. I can't shapeshift anymore but don't worry I'm going to act as your pet fox for the time being."**_ Kyuubi smiled at him. Naruto did a smile back.

"That's fine. I just didn't want to get in any trouble." Kyuubi closed her eyes and her body shrunk down to the size of a normal fox and jumped onto his shoulders. Naruto pet her on the head causing her to growl at him. _**"As much as I enjoy that Naruto-kun, please don't treat me like a pet. I may be acting like one but please don't treat me like one."**_ Naruto laughed and put the scroll on his back. _**'Although I don't mind it…'**_

"I know I'm just teasing you. Anyway let's go." Naruto took off to leave the village. He signed the paperwork and left the village with Kyuubi ever vigilant around him. He headed towards the first stop out of the village. The first village offered supplies such as food and water, clothes and shoes. It was simple enough to resupply there and continue their trip.

(two days later, morning)

Naruto's "Training trip" was nothing more than just walking so far. He pasted two small towns that Kyuubi told him not to stop in. A third town was still a few miles away and Naruto was getting tired of walking. Kyuubi jumped off his shoulders causing Naruto stop dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking at Kyuubi who stood there looking into the woods.

"_**Follow me."**_ Kyuubi said running into the forest. Naruto didn't have time to ask why when she disappeared into the brush. Naruto ran after her and found Kyuubi in her regular form but not full sized. She was just barely larger than him. She turned and faced him. _**"I've seen your strength through your battles but I never tested it for myself. I want to test your strength. Don't worry about hurting me; come at me with intent to kill."**_ Kyuubi said readying herself for battle. Naruto was a little shocked at the request but nodded and got into his fighting stance. _**"I'll give you the honor of first stri…"**_ Naruto charged at her and punched her which she caught with her tail but pushed her back a bit. She slashed him in half to find a clone. _**'He didn't have time to switch which means he knew I was going to ask for this? Then he could have traps ready for me…'**_ Kyuubi was surprised at what Naruto could do when he was thinking. She saw his mind on occasion work but for the most part she knew he may play smarter but he was always a blunt force rusher. She prepared for another attack. She heard a bush rustle behind her and turned to see him running at her with a resengan in hand. She used her tails to launch an attack at him. The first three tails he dodged while tails four through six went through the clone with a poof. Kyuubi saw three more clones rush out at her from three different directions. They all rushed her at the same time and she jumped to avoid them but they weren't dumb enough to run into each other. Smartly, one clone used his one hand to throw the other two clone into the air after her. Kyuubi smiled. _**'He's not a dumb rusher anymore that's for sure.'**_ She smirked and watched as the two clones came at her with a resengan in one hand. She used her tails to create a barrier around her in the shape of an unbloomed flower. _**"Petal dance!"**_ She screamed as her new shape began to spin making her into a living drill. The two clones poofed on contact with her attack while the third one stood below her with a rasengan shuriken. He threw it at her and she inhaled and exhaled harshly to blow herself out of the way of the rasenshuriken. As she fell down she watched as the rasenshuriken poof and became Naruto. _**'That old trick from what's his name?' **_Naruto came charging at her with a regular rasengan. _**'Let's see if he would hit me.'**_ Kyuubi allowed her expression to remain as one surprised as Naruto came down on top of her. Both crashed into the ground as dust filled the air. Naruto stood above Kyuubi panting. Kyuubi looked to the side of her chest to see the ground that was destroyed by his rasengan. She looked back at him. _**"You do remember don't you? It's the only reason that you would, on purpose, miss my stomach."**_ Kyuubi asked looking up at him panting. Naruto didn't speak, he just stood over her with his one arm toward the crater were he purposely missed her. _**"So why did you try and make me think that you had forgotten?"**_ Naruto stopped panting but still looked down on her. He was about to get off when she grabbed him and forced him back down. _**"Why Naruto-kun?"**_ Kyuubi's eyes looked so worried right now. Then suddenly she noticed tears forming in his eyes.

"Because for the first time in a long time, I'm scared and don't know what to do." Naruto admitted trying to look the other way but Kyuubi's paw stopped him. "I don't know how to raise kids or take care of them. But worst of all…" Naruto's eyes fell to her stomach. "I don't want to be a shinobi because I don't want my child to grow up without parents." She finally understood why he suddenly changed. "I know what my parents did for me, but it was hard growing up without parents and I was close to being like Sasuke is now. I don't want that to happen to my child. I was thinking about it when I was waiting for my breakfast to cook about what kind of dad I would be. I thought about it and the more I thought about it the more I thought about how he or she would grow up if I died. I look at what my dad did, I couldn't imagine myself being able to deal with myself knowing I left my child fatherless. I understand what he did and why he did it but still, I couldn't die knowing that my son would grow up without a father. It's too much weight on the mother and child." Tears now openly poured from his eyes. "I'm happy I'm a father but I don't know what to do. I only want the best for him but I don't know how to do it."

"_**You're more of a father then you know."**_ Naruto looked at her eyes. _**"You are worrying about what's best for him or her. I don't know much about the subject myself but I do know I saw Minato-kun and Kushina-chan talking about it. They didn't know what to do either but they said they would do anything to make you happy. You are just like him in more ways than you know. Maybe Minato-kun was a horrible father because he died and left you fatherless, but he sacrificed himself for you. To him, he tried to be the best father he could and because of that in many ways he was also a good father. No one knows the right answer to being a father; they basically make it up as they go. Things will change, times will change but what I've seen is that if you love your child like there is no tomorrow, it makes you a good father because that child watches you and learns." **_Kyuubi put her paw on his cheek and rubbed some tears away from his eyes. _**"I don't know what the future has in store for me in regards to being a mother but what I do know is that I will love your child…"**_

"Our." Kyuubi smiled.

"_**Our child like there is no tomorrow. Stop worrying about what kind of father you think you will be and start thinking about what kind of father you want to be."**_ Naruto's eyes sunk back to her stomach and he laid his hand on it. He smiled slightly.

"You're right Kyuubi-chan. Thank you." Naruto said smiling and got off her. They stood up and continued on to the next town. They found a small inn and got a room for a very cheap price. Both Kyuubi and Naruto were about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Shinobi-san please answer the door." Naruto slowly got up and opened the door. The inn keeper gave him a pouch and inside was the money he gave the inn keeper plus a little extra. "Shinobi-san please help me. Bandits keep shaking down this town and we can't even scrap up enough money to ask for help anywhere. They want more money which we don't have." The man by now was now bowing before him on his knees. "I told the villages that if they got rid of the bandits that we could pay over time but they said no anyway. Please Shinobi-san, help us." Naruto sighed and looked back at Kyuubi who saw that look in his eyes too often. Kyuubi nodded and Naruto turned back to him. Naruto kneeled down in front of him and opened the pouch and put the extra money in front of the inn keeper.

"How about this instead," The old man's heart raced but kept his posture. "Keep the extra and just let us stay here for a few days. Maybe some meals for me and … my pet." Naruto didn't like calling her that but it was their cover. The old man nearly jumped up and hugged Naruto.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The old man yelled. "You are truly a kind person!" Naruto smiled.

"Now where are these bandits?" Naruto asked. The old man pulled out a small tattered map from his belt.

"Here, in this old mine; none of us saw any that where shinobi like yourself but it wouldn't take skills like that to push around our town." Naruto got up.

"Alright well after we have dinner me and her will get them for you." The old man looked at the fox who seemed to enjoy her bed.

"Pardon me saying shinobi-san but what can a simple fox do to help you?" Naruto turned to face the old man.

"She's not a normal fox you know. She's very powerful." _**'Naruto-kun, you baka, shut up or your'll blow our cover.'**_ The old man took a second look at the fox. "I'm sure you have heard of the Inzuka clan that uses dogs?" The old man understood what Naruto was saying.

"OH! So she is a special kind of fox that can use shinobi jutsu and things like that?" The old man asked having one seen a Inzuka in action. _**'Good save!'**_ Kyuubi thought taking a sigh of relief.

"Exactly! She may seem like a normal fox right now but in battle she's fierce." Naruto smiled at the old man then at Kyuubi. "Right Kyu-chan?" Kyuubi played her part and nodded.

"Oh? That's her name?" Naruto nodded. "Interesting name." The old man said looking at her. _**'You really are a baka sometimes…'**_

"Yeah I named her Kyo but I kept calling her Kyu when I was a kid and the name stuck like that." _**'What's with being an baka and a smart guy at the same time?'**_

"Well it's a very lovely name. Sorry for asking you that question, I'll be leaving now. If you need anything else I'll be downstairs." The old man bowed and left. Kyuubi waited until the old man was far out of range to hear them.

"_**You're really smart and dumb at the same time you know that?"**_ Naruto chuckled.

"I know." Suddenly his face got serious after a moment. "Kyu-chan," Kyuubi tilted her head slightly. "I want you to stay here. I don't know how long your 'condition' will last and I don't want to endanger you." Kyuubi went to speak but he cut her off. "I know you're more than a match for bandits or shinobi for that matter but I don't want you to risk it. Kyuubi-chan, normally I'd let you go with me but this time I meant it." His voice was strong. She went to still object but then she was speechless at what she saw. She looked into his eyes and it radiated such strong willpower at her. It demanded she stay here and not to do anything. She looked away, those eyes he just gave her. It was the same conviction that he always had when he serious. It was so strong that it would seem like heaven and earth wouldn't sway him. He closed the door behind him and left for the bandits. _**'Damn you Naruto-kun. When I look into those eyes,'**_ tears ran down her face. _**'I may love you Naruto-kun with all my being, but how is it that you still make me feel this way? How is it that with a snap of your fingers I can't resist you? I know I love you, I know I'd do anything for you but I wanted so badly to go with you but when I looked into your eyes I lost all my desire to do so. Maybe I haven't fully understood what love is… I don't know if I can. I've always felt like this around you though. It feels so weird. Why do I feel like this now? Naruto-kun… why am I having these thoughts? I just never thought about it before. I feel…..I feel…complete.'**_ Kyuubi wiped away the tears from her eyes but looked at her paws. She swore she could still see the blood on them from when she was tricking Madara. For a brief moment she could smell him and almost feel like she was embracing him. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and with a knock came the old man into the room.

"Shinobi-san?" He peeked in only to find Kyuubi. "Oh my, did he leave already?" The old man didn't seem to ask anyone. He was surprised to see Kyuubi nod and lay down to ignore the old man. "Well what would you like for dinner Kyo-san?" The old man asked placing a small menu in front of her. She looked down at the menu and pointed with her claws at an entrée. The old man smiled and bowed. "Right away Kyo-san." After he was safely away Kyuubi looked down at the floor where some tears had fallen. _**'Why am I thinking like this? Naruto-kun…come home to me soon. I think I'll go insane without you. Whenever I'm in your embrace… it seems so clear but now that your gone… I can't… I can't… I can't live without you.'**_ The old man brought the tray of food, placed it down in front of her and left. She ate it fast and began to think some more.

"_**Naruto-kun."**_ Kyuubi sighed. She could try and fight him. She could knock down this door and run after him but she suddenly could hear him screaming at her with those eyes. No, she would obey him and do anything he asked of her. After all, it was their child that was still growing inside her. She could only imagine the horror of knowing she killed Naruto's baby.

(1 week later)

Kyuubi wouldn't sleep and wouldn't stop moving, waiting for Naruto to come back to her. She hated this waiting. She had so many thoughts of what could have gone wrong that her hear felt like it stopped sometimes. She hated this. She hated not being with him. Every waking moment without him she didn't feel whole, like a part of her life just empty. She began to think about going after him despite his warning. She would rather face his wrath then stay here any longer and not know what happened to him. Suddenly she heard screams from outside. She focused her hearing to the site of the noise.

"HELP! Bandits are attacking!" Kyuubi's heart sank, does this mean her Naruto-kun had failed? She sprang into action and began to defend the village. The inn keeper watched as Kyuubi bursted through the inn wall and into the street. The loud noise attracted villagers and bandits alike to the source. The bandits began to laugh at the fox.

"That fox thinks it's a match for us?" Their laughing got louder. Kyuubi growled. _**'Ignorant fools. They mock ME?'**_ Suddenly a wave of KI (killer intent willpower) rushed over the village as Kyuubi summoned her power. Not a single bandit was laughing when the small fox in front of them was engulfed in a raging flame. The flames grew bigger and brighter as it engulfed her. Soon a huge swarming ball now protected her as everyone needed to shield their eyes from the heat. A few seconds after the ball became whole it vanished. Every villager and bandit stood in fear of what was now in the street. A large orange fox that measured roughly 5 foot in height and 9 feet in length excluding her one tail, her fur a vibrant radiant orange that when it flowed in the wind resembled embers of a wildfire. She took in a deep breath and exhaled with a roar that sounded like a dragon. Most of the bandits dropped their weapons and ran. Some just stood in fear of her. She began to walk towards those who had stayed in fear. Her eyes flashed orange and began to speak.

"_**Have you seen a man with yellow hair at your base?"**_ The bandits shook their heads no. The bandits now seemed calmer than they were just a second ago and spoke in a monotone voice.

"We haven't been back to our base in a long time. We are the raiding party and this was our last stop before we went back." Kyuubi's heart was somewhat relieved.

"_**You will go back to your base and find this yellow haired man. You will tell him Kyo-chan sent you and she is worried. You will then escort him back with your lives and do ANYTHING he says. Do all this and I will reward you with your lives." **_

"We understand." They responded.

"_**Good. Now go!"**_ Her eyes flashed orange again. The bandits ran off into the forest. Kyuubi sighed and hoped that Naruto wouldn't be mad with her. She turned to find the villagers still in fear of her. She turned and began to walk back to the inn. The old man was standing outside the inn and fell to his knees begging.

"Please don't hurt me." She scoffed.

"_**I wish no harm for any of you. I simply wait for my master to return." **_Kyuubi could care less that this village would be leveled by bandits but the bandits could help her find Naruto. That's the real reason. She looked at the inn keeper that was staring at her. _**"Fish tonight."**_ She simply stated and jumped up and into her room from the hole she blasted a moment later the people in the street saw the wood grow magically and the hole was gone as if it was never there. Most people wanted to thank her for saving the town but they were all too afraid of her to go near the inn. The inn keeper scrambled to the market to buy fish for her dinner.

(evening)

The inn keeper gathered up all his courage and knocked on the door. There was no response. He slide open the door to find Kyuubi back in her small form on her bed. She appeared to be sleeping. He almost felt a sigh of relief. He walked in and placed the tray next to her.

"Th-thank you for saving us. You're really powerful. If you're that powerful I can only imagine how strong your master may be. This town is truly blessed to have someone like you stay here. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." There was a silence for a moment before he stood up to walk out the door. He stopped with an "Oh. I forgot to give you these." He walked back and placed a pile of papers in front of her. "The people of the town wrote thank you letters for saving the town." He bowed and left. She turned and ate the fish. It was better than usual. After she was done she left the tray there and began to sleep. She felt more at peace now knowing she had people on the inside to help him if he was hurt.

End of chapter.


	13. The Trip: Part 2

A/N: Near the beginning I mentioned all the things that Kyuubi would do to Naruto. During this chapter I included one of them. If you don't want to see Naruto fuck a fox form Kyuubi please disregard part of this chapter that I will label. I had struggled on whether or not to include this in the chapter but overall I decided for it because it shows that love can transcend physical form.

Chapter 13: The Trip: Part 2

It had been a week since she sent out those bandits to find her Naruto-kun. For now, most of the town kept its distance from the inn to avoid her. Every once in a while she would hear footsteps stop outside her door and hear whispers of if they should see her or not. She could care less about if everyone thanked her, she just wanted Naruto back. She missed his smile which melted away all her pain and sorrow; his hug which would let her know everything was alright. She missed his body so close to hers that sometimes she would sweat. All the happiness he brought her, made her want to cry tears of such joy. He unlocked her very soul from the curse of hatred. Yet, all she did was sent a few bandits to find him. She wanted so bad to go after him but if she endangered his baby in any way, she'd kill herself rather than face him. How could you tell the one you love that because of your actions his baby is dead? She heard footsteps approach the door which broke her out of her thoughts. After a few knocked the old man entered with a tray of food.

"Forgive me; I forgot to ask what you wanted. I put a little bit of everything on here." He said placing the tray beside her. She looked at the food then away. The old man stared at her and sighed. He had learned quickly after the incident with the bandits that she had emotions like any human he knew. She was sad and wasn't the same. He still held fear because of her power but he knew the pain of not knowing. "You really love him don't you?" Kyuubi ignored the old man. What did he know of what she felt? She would bite him but the baby needed constant food so she needed him for food. Besides Naruto would be angry with her if she just went on a rampage and hurt people. She hated other people but she tried her best to not do anything to harm the baby. "I may just be a foolish old man who has gone senile, but I swear when both of you first entered my inn, you both shared a bond like I have never seen before. The look in the both of your eyes, it transcends just friendship." Out of the corner of her eye she could see the old man smile at her. It reminded her of Naruto's smile slightly. There was his name again, the name she held closer to her then even her own name.

"_**You're going senile old man."**_ She simply put still staring away. The old man chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, have a great night." He bowed and left. _**'It's a love that transcends everything. At least for me it is.'**_ She ate the food and left the tray. She just stared at the wall. Then she smelled it, blood. It wasn't just any blood though, it was Naruto's. She ran towards the door while her heart was beating out of her chest. _**'Please don't tell me…'**_ Suddenly the door opened up.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her. I hope she wasn't a handful." Naruto screamed out towards the old man.

"Not at all." The old man yelled back. Naruto smiled and turned his head to find Kyuubi staring at him.

"Hey Kyo-chan I missed you."

"_**Are you ok? I smelled blood."**_ She asked checking him out. Naruto smiled and pulled off his shirt.

"Yeah I got a couple of slashes from a katana. They were shallow so it's fine."He said walking in and closing the door. "How are you though?" Naruto now noticed the tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong Kyuubi-chan?"

"_**BAKA!"**_ Kyuubi screamed at him. _**"I was so worried about you. Don't you ever leave me again do you hear me? I don't ever want to be alone again…"**_ Naruto felt bad now for leaving her here like this. He had no idea she would feel like this. This was the first time they had been apart from each other since their relationship and he'd thought it might go well. He kneeled down and wrapped her in a hug.

"Gomenasai. I didn't mean to make you feel like this Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi cried into his shirt. "I promise I won't ever leave you again." Naruto's body once again embraced her and helped to make her whole. She felt so at peace in his arms that her tears slowly faded, leaving only the wet short fur under her eyes as a mark that she cried. Kyuubi took in a deep breath to calm down but her exhale was jagged. She didn't know how to tell him so she just spoke from her heart.

"_**I just can't live without you. When I didn't have anyone to love I was used to being alone but now that I have you, I can't stand not being around you. I will never betray you. I will never make you regret loving me. I will be your weapon and shield. I will be everything to you if you just do one thing for me."**_ Naruto smiled.

"I will never stop loving you Kyuubi-chan. I will never stop." Naruto embraced the fox and gave her a kiss on her nose.

"_**And never leave me."**_ Naruto nodded.

"I will never leave you." Kyuubi smiled and cuddled in his chest. _**'You make me whole Naruto-kun.'**_ They parted to sleep but all night long Kyuubi watched him sleep and smiled. _**'Naruto-kun I won't endanger your child that I swear.'**_

(time skip 2 months)

"_**We are finally here."**_ Kyuubi said laying on his shoulder. They had reached a mountain range that bordered the ocean. No one would bother them here so it was a perfect spot for training. _**"So Naruto-kun I think it's time I taught you a new style of fighting. Your style has gotten better than just brute force but I want to show you a true fighting style."**_ Though she was unable to transform into a human herself, she formed a shadow clone that was human.

"_**Hello, Naru-kun."**_ The clone said giving him a slightly lustful wink. _**"Have you missed me?"**_ Naruto's face went red.

"Stop teasing me and let's just get this training going." He yelled at her. The clone chuckled.

"_**No fun. Alright, let's first start with your pose."**_ The clone walked over to Naruto and began to move his body into a pose. _**"Now this stance requires you to close your eyes."**_ Naruto looked back at her.

"You're not going to molest me are you?" Kyuubi smiled.

"_**If I wanted to molest you Naru-kun, I'd push you against a tree and tie your hand to the tree."**_ Naruto got slightly turned on by the thought of her pushing him against a tree but shook it off before another part of him could react. He closed his eyes. _**"Remember your sage training were you can 'see' everything around you?"**_ Naruto nodded. _**"This style is my own and doing is with your eyes closed is the first step. I'm going to attack you very slowly. I want you to feel my movements and predict everything I do, then counter." **_Naruto nodded. The clone walked in front of him and made a fist. She cracked her knuckle on purpose so that he could hear her fist being tightened. She threw the punch at him at a very slow speed. Naruto could feel the punch when it was close to him and stepped back. He then tried to punch her. She dodged it easily. He quickly tried to find her again. After about 10 minutes of pure out searching for her he couldn't find her.

"Damn it. Where are you?" He called out. Suddenly he felt a feather like punch on his cheek.

"_**By the end of 2 months, your'll be able to fight me for real. I'm going to work your ass into the ground…"**_ The clone had some naughty thoughts. _**"And maybe you might do the same to me."**_ Naruto quickly got the hint of what she was saying.

"Kyuubi-chan, did you create her just to tease me?" The real Kyuubi smiled.

"_**Maybe…Despite the fact she is a clone, she does carry some of my personality. I do love having it with you Naruto-kun. She probably does too."**_ Kyuubi let off a devilish grin. _**'Besides it's so cute to watch you blush and get all hot-n-horny.'**_ Kyuubi smiled and perked her head up. _**"Oh and if you master this style before the end of the month, I'll teach you a special jutsu."**_ Naruto smiled. He created 10,000 clones that littered the landscape.

"I'll have it mastered by the end of the week." Kyuubi smiled.

"_**Then get to it."**_ Each clone closed their eyes and began to try and fight each other. Kyuubi smiled. _**'He may be using the same old training method, but at least it's effective.'**_ She watched as the clones punched grass, trees and the air trying to find each other. The Kyuubi clone smiled and walked over to the real Kyuubi.

"_**You know, it's been awhile since your needs have been satisfied, why not just ask him to take you in your current form?"**_ The clone asked. Kyuubi sighed.

"_**You should know that answer to that."**_ Kyuubi said looking up at her human form. _**"Like he'd want to fuck me in my fox form. He may still love me but I doubt he'd screw me like this. To him, not only do I have the form of a beast, I'm…"**_ Kyuubi said looking at her claws, her eyes began to form tears and her eye lids began to close. The clone felt sorry for her. After a moment the scream of Naruto's clones hitting each other broke her sadness. She shook it off and spoke. _**"Anyway, you are a shadow clone and I'll be able to feel what you felt after you dispel. Just enjoy it for me and it'll be enough for me." **_Kyuubi couldn't believe that she still had urges like this after she was already pregnant. She wanted him so badly at times but she knew she couldn't go into human form and pleasure him the way she normally would. At least she would get some satisfaction from her clone. The clone simply nodded and left to help train Naruto. The clone found the real Naruto gathering sage chakra a short distance away.

"_**Hey Naruto-kun, what are you doing so all alone."**_ She said seductively. At first he didn't respond and she nearly got ticked off that he was ignoring her. _**"You're so mean to ignore me and…"**_ Naruto cut her off.

"Does she really want me?" The clone didn't know what to do if he had heard her conversation.

"_**I don't have any idea what you…"**_

"'You know it's been awhile since your needs have been satisfied, why not just ask him to take you in your current form?' That's your exact words aren't they?" Naruto said opening his eyes. The clone took a step back.

"_**How did you…"**_ The clone suddenly knew how. _**"Your damn sage meditation…"**_ Naruto stood up.

"I love her in any form." He said looking the clone in the eye. He walked up to the clone and pushing her up against the tree. The clone was taken back, as much as a turn on this was she wasn't worried about being turned around and forcibly fucked. No she sensed something was about to happen that she wanted to see happen. He grabbed both her wrists and placed it above her head, securing both wrists with one hand as he kissed her neck. The clone moaned as her neck was assaulted by Naruto's kisses and tongue. Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a tightening around her wrists. "Don't try and stop me." Naruto said finishing the restraints on her wrist. He went storming off towards the real Kyuubi.

"_**Shit, he tricked me. She's going to think I told him."**_ The clone broke the ninja wire that he tied her up with and ran after him. Naruto approached Kyuubi who was laying down in the shade. Naruto approached her and she looked up at him.

"_**I know you good Naruto-kun but not even you could learn that already."**_ Naruto bent down in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked her. At first Kyuubi was confused. Then the clone ran around the corner and took a few steps back after Kyuubi saw her.

"_**What did you tell him?"**_ Kyuubi yelled at her. Naruto placed his hand gently on her mouth and moved her head towards him again.

"She didn't tell me anything. I was trying to master sensing everything around me in sage form when I heard your conversation. I don't think you're a beast Kyuubi-chan. I love you so much." He placed a kiss on her lips and even though it was different then kissing as a human, she still felt the same passion from the kiss. He broke the kiss a moment later. She stared into his eyes and saw the love radiant from them.

"_**I just… I didn't mean you didn't love me. It's just that I'm in my demon form, my kitsune form. I just thought that you wouldn't want me like this. I am not even one of your species."**_ Naruto placed a quick kiss on her lips again. He chuckled.

"Kyuubi-chan, your saying that I can't make love to you because I'm not of your species?" She nodded. "Yet you made love with me when I wasn't." Kyuubi went wide eyed. There was such a truth in her words that even she didn't think about. "I'm not a demon yet you made love to me and even went so far as to make your appearance human for my needs. Yet when it came time for your form you expect me to believe that I wouldn't do the same for you? I'd take a fox form too but I'm afraid I'm only a human." Tears emerged from Kyuubi's eyes.

"_**You're not only a human."**_ She said her voice nearly breaking. _**"You're my human."**_ She said this time giving him a human kiss on his lips. Naruto broke the kiss suddenly and looked at her.

"Kyuubi-chan if you could, could you make yourself my size?" Kyuubi realized she was too small to even attempt anything even if they were to make love. She nodded and in a small blaze of fire she was now 3 feet tall and 5 feet long. She showed all nine of her tails and her black marked that stretched from her eyes to her inner ears.

"_**Lay down."**_ She asked in a sweet tone. He smiled and laid down in the grass Kyuubi walked directly over him and leaned down. He raised his hand and brought it to her face. He rubbed her long nose and mouth and smiled.

"See, you're beautiful to me in any form." Kyuubi's heart missed a beat. She blushed but fur covered her face.

_**(Begin of sex scene)**_

Kyuubi looked down at him now with lust. She would tease him a little though. She gave a nudge near his neck and he turned his head.

"Like this?" he asked. He got his answer when her tongue began to lick his neck. He suddenly became overwhelmed with a pleasurable sensation that ran through his entire body. She had rolled her tongue to resemble somewhat of a pointed tip like that of a human. Naruto could barely contain the moans as she licked his neck. She smiled and started to put her tails to good use. Four tails had now pinned him down completely at his wrist and ankles. She stopped her assault for a moment as Naruto recovered from the attack. She gently grabbed his collar of his shirt with her teeth and tugged. Naruto got the meaning. She retracted her tails that pinned down his arms and he sat up with his hands up, allowing her to remove his jacket and shirt with little effort. She used her powerful paw to gently pushed him back down on the grass. She began to lick all over his chest causing him to feel a pleasurable churning inside his stomach. She reached his waist and smiled at the tent that was already pitched for her. She walked backwards and took off his shoes and socks first, followed by his pants. She didn't want to bite him by accident or rip off his underwear and hurt him be accident so she asked him to take it off. He nodded and slide it down and tossed it aside. She eyed him over.

"_**I wouldn't change the way you look. This human form suits you so well Naru-kun."**_ He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it so much. It's the only form I got." He joked. Kyuubi smiled and gave him a human kiss. She scrolled down to give him a few more licks of his neck and then gave one long tongue trail down to his waist. She smiled at the erect penis that stood before her. She brought down one of her tails and wrapped it around his penis. She slowly stroked it and brought down her mouth to lick the head. Naruto gasped in pleasure as he was treated in such a way. She knew that her teeth were sharp and she couldn't put it inside her mouth but she could still give him pleasure from her tongue. She gradually pumped him faster and continued to lick his head. Without warning his penis pulsed and a light white / clear substance emerged from his penis but only a little. She licked it up knowing what it meant. She pumped faster and licked more fiercely. Naruto let out moans of pleasure as his pressure built up inside him. "Kyuubi-chan I'm…" She already knew as her pumping became faster. She stopped licking for only a moment to whisper to him.

"_**Cum for me."**_ She said then resuming to lick his head. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and moaned loudly as he felt his body release the pressure. She felt his penis pulse and opened her mouth to allow the seed to enter. Each spurt went in slightly different directions, painting the inside of her mouth. The last two didn't have enough force to go up into her mouth so they just flowed out like lava. She licked her lips and swallowed what was in her mouth when she noticed the little that didn't have the pressure to make it. _**"So cute."**_ Was all she said as she licked up the remaining cum off his penis. The head was still so sensitive from its ordeal which caused Naruto to moan loudly. After she was sure she licked it all up she looked at Naruto who was breathing heavier. She smiled. She was glad to have given him so much pleasure. Naruto sat up and cupped her face again while looking into her eyes. He because lost in the lust that was contained in her eyes. She wanted him. She NEEDED him. There was nothing on heaven or hell that would stop her from being with him. Naruto kissed her and softly spoke to her.

"Turn around." The implication was clear. She turned her back to him and he stood up with his erection now at full. He pushed it against her soaking sensitive area.

"_**Are you sure you want this?"**_ She asked looking back at him. _**"You don't have to do this because I look like a fo-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."**_ Kyuubi screamed as he penetrated her. The only major difference he noticed about it was the slickness and the texture. It still felt amazing but it different. He didn't waste any time for her to recover however, as he trusted hard and fast inside her, making sure to aim it just right into her. Immediately Kyuubi moaned loudly as she was violently violated but Naruto. _**"Oh KAMI!"**_ Kyuubi screamed as she was pounded by Naruto. Naruto didn't have any trouble or unconfert screwing her standing up. Kyuubi could only moan and beg as Naruto never for a second let her recover from the previous thrust as Naruto's tempo steadily increased. Kyuubi couldn't understand it but for reasons beyond her, her body was already at its limit as she felt a release happening soon. _**'NO! I can't cum yet… NO… NO… NO. NNOOOOOOOO!'**_ She mentally screamed as she felt herself release on him. However, Naruto was not even close to his limit yet and continued to pound her throughout her orgasm. She felt the orgasm die down just to feel it build back up again as he didn't stop pounding her insides. _**'Oh fuck it feels so good. Oh fuck…'**_ Kyuubi's body began to convulse as she felt her next orgasm approaching. She could hardly believe that just a minute into their session she had already orgasmed, not only that but Naruto had not only orgasmed yet, but she was about to orgasm again. _**"Oh god, don't stop. I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"**_ Kyuubi unknowingly spoke out loud as the pleasure was too much to bare. Suddenly he slammed hard into her and she felt herself be thrown into pleasure by another orgasm. She felt the hot liquid hit her walls inside her. After his orgasm was finished his penis became limp again. Kyuubi, after receiving two orgasms, collapsed into the ground. She was about to fall asleep if she didn't feel something hit her pussy again. _**'Oh god… if he just puts that inside me…I'll pass out, I swear I will.'**_ He grinded against her pussy for a moment more making her moan before pulling away. She heard him do something behind her but was unsure of that he was doing. _**"So are you finally dooooooone?"**_ Kyuubi screamed feeling his penis begin to penetrate her ass. The feeling of her animal form ass felt different then when she was in human form but it was still extremely tight as it constricted him.

"You said you experimented here. I wonder how it feels in your regular form." Kyuubi didn't have time to answer as he gave her ass the same treatment as he gave her pussy. This time, however, his balls kept slapping against her pussy which caused her to moan in the added pleasure. With his 'special treatment' Naruto found that pounding her ass didn't require gallons of lube which would cost him a fortune. He smiled as Kyuubi moaned while being nearly face down in the dirt. Naruto was in heaven as he loved the feeling of pounding her ass. After just a mere minute of riding her ass, Naruto could barely contain his orgasm. "Shit I can't hold it anymore…too tight…" He said pumping even faster than before. Kyuubi's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as Naruto slammed as hard and as deep as he could. Kyuubi fell into one last orgasm before being barely able to breathe, her entire body shook as her orgasm limit was reached and she now couldn't stand anymore. She felt him release inside her ass. _**'Naru-kun, you came in every hole I have to offer you. I am yours now, and forever.'**_ Naruto pulled out of her as Kyuubi collapsed on the grass. They both panted and stared at each other in the act they commited. It was suddenly brought to their attention the moaning of a third party behind a tree. Kyuubi and Naruto both looked at the tree and knew immediately who was behind it. Naruto got a smile on his face and crawled over to Kyuubi. "We both know who that is. You want to have some fun with her?" Kyuubi was interested and nodded. "Ok listen up." Naruto said whispering in her ear. Kyuubi's ears perked up and she stared at Naruto for a moment. "Come on it'll be fun." Kyuubi smiled.

"_**Naruto-kun you're so evil you know that?"**_ Naruto smiled and laughed before running off to do his plan. Kyuubi followed shortly after. The woman behind the tree continued to moan as she pinched her left breast nipple and fingered herself. She arched her back as she dug her fingers deeper inside her and felt the intense pleasure. She began to lean back, only to find another warm body behind her. She tried to jump away only to find the body behind her had grabbed both her breasts and began playing with them from behind her.

"If wanted some treatment." Naruto said pinching and rubbing both her nipples. "All you had to do was ask. You may be a clone but you do have her traits." Kyuubi's clone continued to moan as her treatment was further amplified by the removal of her hair in the back of her neck, allowing Naruto to lick her neck.

"_**I…"**_ Suddenly a tongue began to lick her pussy as her hand was replaced with fox form, Kyuubi's tongue licking her. The clone turned to see the real Kyuubi eating her out. _**"No, damn it… too much…"**_ The real Kyuubi smiled and curled her tongue and shoved it past her inner ring. The clone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she felt the real Kyuubi's tongue violate her insides. The two working on her made quick work of her as soon the clone arched her back, forcing the real Kyuubi's end of her muzzle to enter the clone's vagina. The clone screamed as her orgasm came and passed a moment later. She wanted to pass out with the giant orgasm she had but Naruto had other plans for her.

"Done already?" Naruto whispered into her ear causing her gasp in horror that this wasn't over.

"_**I can't… no more…"**_ The clones words fell on deaf ears as Naruto pushed her forward and off him. The clone fell forward and down on all fours as Naruto readied himself for one last round before he was sure that he'd pass out. The real Kyuubi laid on her back with her hind legs spread. The clone looked just above her to realize what she wanted the clone to do. The clone was hesitant but crawled towards the real Kyuubi and placed her lips on her wet pussy. She began to lick the lips before proceeding to the insides. Naruto smiled and found it easy to get hard again as the clone had her ass waving around in the air, her pussy still overflowing with juice. Naruto grabbed his penis and kneeled down behind the clone. The clone knew what was coming next and readied herself as he entered her soaked pussy. The clone stopped administering to the real Kyuubi for a moment to cope with her entrance being forced open. Naruto gave the clone a moment to adjust to him before continueing. The clone moaned as she quickly remembered her job and resumed licking the real Kyuubi. Naruto began pumping faster and harder to increase the pleasure given and taken. Naruto quickly found himself approaching orgasm but this time the two woman weren't. It didn't take him long to reach an idea. He stopped screwing the clone and shoved her forward. The clone slammed into the chest of Kyuubi who was trying to interprate what the hell was happening. Naruto grabbed the clone's ass and pushed her forward which the clone allowed him to do but still unclear of his intentions. The real Kyuubi got what he was doing as she watched him line up the two woman's wet regions with each other.

"_**So perverted you are…"**_ Naruto smiled.

"I know." Kyuubi began to grind up against the clone who moaned softly at the two at the two regions being rubbed against each other. Naruto stopped her and placed his penis inbetween he two woman's lips, making sure both woman were on him before beginning to thrust. Both woman instantly felt electric run up their bodies as not only did he hit their inner ring in the thrust but, every couple of thrusts, he would hit their clit sending them even more pleasure. Naruto s once again becoming dangerously close to releasing but noticed they still needed to be pushed further to orgasm. He had no other choice. He slowed down on his thrusts to generously coat his thumb in sticky, slick saliva. He then placed his thumb at the clone's rear entrance which sparked her response.

"_**No! Wait!"**_ He would take his beating later as he shoved his thumbs up her rear with relative ease. The clone felt more pleasure as he shoved it to the furthest point he could, then grabbed her ass with his remaining four fingers and other hand and used them to help him screw them harder. This made his thumbs thrust in and out while making his penis thrust almost 1.5x harder. The increase may have hurt them if not for their recent orgasm and both woman were dripping wet. _**"Naruto-kun, I can't hold it… I can't…"**_ The clone got no more words in as her back arched. She moaned loudly as she released on him yet again. This was too much for the clone's endurance as her orgasm died down, she poofed in smoke. Kyuubi felt the memories of the clone and increased her pressure even more.

"Since she's gone…" Naruto said shoving it inside Kyuubi yet again. Kyuubi's eyes widened as she felt the sudden stretching of her insides again. Naruto climbed across her and planted a kiss on her before continuing to pound the living day lights out of her. Kyuubi felt each thrust jam deep inside her and could only watch as Naruto moaned in pleasure as his rhythm increased. Kyuubi was on the edge of her limit and yelled very loudly.

"_**I can't take it anymore!"**_ Kyuubi began to cum as her orgasm caused her walls to constrict and massage his penis as it kept jamming into her. It took all but a second for Naruto to get pushed over the edge and cum inside her. Kyuubi lay in a stupor as her orgasm lasted. Naruto planted a kiss on her. Kyuubi's eyes could barely remain open. _**"I love you Naruto-kun."**_ Naruto smiled.

"I love you Kyuubi-hime." The –hime made her blush slightly. She was on the verge of passing out but she managed to find the energy to say it.

"_**Mine forever?"**_ Naruto nodded.

"Mine forever." She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Naruto smiled and pulled this now limp penis out of her and rolled off her. Completely exhausted and unable to move, Naruto passed out next to her smiling.

_**(End of sex scene)**_

(Next morning)

Kyuubi awoke first as her eyes flickered open. She tried to recall yesterday as she looked around. She saw Naruto lay face first in the dirt naked. At first she was concerned but then remembered what a night they had. She blushed at the fact that she came so easily and so many times. She got up and walked over to him. She smiled at him but when she nozzle him to wake him up, he was ice cold. She quickly thought of the only way to warm him up. She lay down and gently picked him up and placed him against her chest. She used her tails like blankets and held him close.

"_**I'll be your everything Naruto-kun, even your blanket."**_ Kyuubi smiled and leaned in close. Within minutes Naruto was warmer and more comfortable; his body snuggled against the heat source that kept him warm. It wasn't long before Naruto's eyes began to open.

"Kyuubi-chan." Was his first words as he snuggled closer to her; he felt so warm right now snuggled against her fur. Kyuubi just smiled and pushed him closer.

"_**Rest Naru-koi. I will always be here for you."**_ With that Naruto nodded into her chest and began to drift off again. _**"I will always be here for you."**_ She realized that, despite the current situation, Naruto would probably want his clothes back. Kyuubi formed 5 shadow clones to recover the missing garments. Kyuubi smiled down at Naruto, knowing that whatever happened, she was his and he was hers.

End of chapter


	14. Of Life and Death

Chapter 14: Life and Death

Kyuubi had spent the next three weeks using her clones to teach Naruto how to sense, predict, and counter your opponents with your eyes closed. He mastered it pretty well and even managed to surprise her clone by giving her a few hits. She smiled watching Naruto wear a blindfold and her four clones engage him in taijutsu. He dodged and countered each clone but only causing enough damage to dispel one. The other three bowed before him and he stopped. Naruto took off the blind fold and opened his eyes. Naruto stood and watched Kyuubi stare at him. Naruto smiled and walked over to her. He plopped down next to her and looked straight at her with a big grin on his face.

"You promised to show me a jutsu Kyuubi-chan!" He excitedly yelled. Kyuubi chuckled.

"_**I know I will teach you in time."**_

"Aww come on. I mastered what you said and you promised to teach me a jutsu." Naruto pouted. Kyuubi smiled. _**'He is so cute when he pouts.'**_

"_**Continue training and we'll talk about it later alright?"**_ Naruto pouted but the blindfold back on. He went to engaged the clones in battle again. This time the three clones upped their game causing Naruto to begin taking hits instead of blocking everything. Kyuubi knew that a few hits would be ok but Naruto seemed to be quickly falling downhill. She studied her clones only to notice that they didn't seem to notice that he wasn't doing good anymore. Kyuubi stood up and quickly dashed across the battlefield to block an incoming hit with her mouth, her bite snapping the clone's arm and dispelling her. The other two clones looked surprised. Naruto recovered enough to land a strike on one of the clones, dispelling her. The other clone didn't like it and launched an attack on Naruto only to have his neck snapped from Kyuubi's teeth. With all the clones gone Naruto took the blindfold off.

"Thanks Kyuubi-chan. I thought for sure I was going to get seriously hurt." Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief. Naruto watched Kyuubi calm down then look up at him.

"_**Idiots… going too hard on you." **_Naruto smiled at her. She was really worried about him.

"Well at least I had you to help me out." Naruto said looking at her. "You know you reminded of a time where Kiba's dog did the same thing. Maybe you and I should be like that." Naruto joked. Despite it being a joke Kyuubi took a liking to the idea.

"_**Alright! Let's do it." **_ Kyuubi smiled at Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was standing there with a blank expression.

"Do what?" Kyuubi maintained a big smile.

"_**Let's train as a team." 'That way I can keep you safe and be close to you at the same time.**_' Kyuubi liked her idea. Naruto was still trying to put two and two together.

"Meaning…"

"_**Meaning let's train like Kiba and his dog do. They work as a team to fight better together. So let's do that and become a powerful duo."**_ It finally clicked for Naruto.

"You know I was joking around when I said that."

"_**I know but we could be like that. We use our strengths together to complement each other. Together we could be unstoppable!"**_ Naruto smiled. The thought of having Kyuubi fighting with him as a teammate wasn't a new idea but that idea of working together was.

"Alright!" The next few months were harsh training as they tried to find each other's strengths and weaknesses. Kyuubi was smart and cunning but was quick tempered if Naruto was insulted or the enemy did anything to make her smell his blood. Naruto was mostly brash in his tempts to attack enemies which made him susceptible to traps and genjutsu. He was smart in a sense since he used clones to scout, and assess the situation before going in, but once the battle was going he was very predictable. He had no real strategy of attacks but thanks to Kyuubi's training his taijutsu became damn near impossible to block let alone counter. Since they both agreed to work together they found that it worked well to have Naruto rush in while Kyuubi would be close behind him to for support. This complemented them both in many degrees because if Naruto was caught in a trap or genjutsu, Kyuubi was there to bail him out. While Kyuubi had no weaknesses in terms of taijutsu, speed and power, she didn't like rushing in which made Naruto perfect for her since he could go in and help her assess the enemy. Not like it mattered though because once she understood the enemy she would join the fight with Naruto and together, made them damn near impossible to overcome. Individually they were powerful individuals that made all but the toughest opponents fear them, yet together it was the birth of a new legend. Even though three months wasn't long at all to perfect their techniques they still mastered their movements because she had been with him since birth and understood his fighting. Likewise, he observed and watched her techniques. They made quite the couple, legendary fighters by day and by night the moans and cries of pleasure never stopped until the morning. It took only another two months before Kyuubi began to stop training and noticed her stamina had severely diminished. She knew it had to be because of the pregnancy. Naruto agreed to stop training and spent all his time with her. She had no weird food cravings but she did eat more frequently, almost twice a day. Normally her body wouldn't get hungry for about a week or more but now twice a day her stomach growled. She made the joke that it had 'Naruto's appetite'. They both laughed at the comment. Another month went by and Kyuubi looked up at Naruto.

"_**Naruto-kun, I think we should be heading back to Konoha."**_ Naruto didn't hesitate to nod and bend down so she jumped on his back and he took off. The trip back was shorter because she didn't stay in an inn this time and wait for him. After only three days they made it Konoha were he signed back in and proceeded to Tsunade.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade sighed and kicked her feet back. For once she had no problems in the village that wasn't taken care of and her paperwork was done. Shizune felt the same way as suddenly things calmed down around the office. She was enjoying a well-deserved break when she noticed Naruto and Kyuubi walking towards her.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune called out to him. "Welcome home!" Naruto smiled and began to run towards Shizune. She ran out and hugged him which he happily hugged back. "So how was your training trip?" Naruto smiled.

"It was great Shizune-chan! I learned a few new jutsus and me and Kyuubi-chan are even closer!" Shizune dropped her smile for a brief moment but the only one who caught it was Kyuubi before it was put back up.

"That's great Naruto-kun! Now hurry up and see Tsunade-sama. She'll want to know of your return." Naruto nodded and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to see Tsunade taking a nap behind her desk. Which wasn't an unusual sigh except for there were no papers on her desk. He smiled and walked over to the desk. He was about to shake her when her shinobi instincts kicked in. Next things Naruto knew he was thrown against the wall and knocked out. Tsunade quickly realized who it was she just tossed and ran across the room to quickly begin to heal him. Meanwhile Kyuubi went to do the same to Tsunade but was stopped by a pain in her stomach. Tsunade finished giving him a minor treatment and he would soon wake up. Tsunade looked over at the Kyuubi who seemed to be in pain. Tsunade only knew one reason why she might be in pain.

"Lay down." Was Tsunade's only demand. Kyuubi was going to put up a fight but instead just growled and did as she was told. Suddenly Kyuubi screamed in pain and her size began to grow without her consent. She continued to grow, to the surprise of Tsunade until she reached about 5' 6'' in length. Suddenly the pain became less as Kyuubi panted. Tsunade meanwhile examined her.

"It's not the real thing." Tsunade said standing back up with a sigh of relief. Kyuubi regained her composure and took a deep breath. "I wonder if this means that you are in your last stage of pregnancy though." Tsunade spoke to no one. "How long have you had these pains?" Tsunade asked. Kyuubi was about to tell her to go jump out the window but decided against it since Tsunade would help deliver his baby.

"_**A few months ago. At first I thought it was pains from soreness from the sessions me and Naruto-kun had."**_ Tsunade REALLY didn't need to know that. _**"Then we didn't have sex for a few days but it at random times it would hurt. I tried to hide it from Naruto-kun. They hurt but I could put up with them."**_ Tsunade sighed.

"You don't show signs of giving birth now but I can tell you from the exam you are in the last stages. I also can do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing and what the sex of the baby is." Kyuubi turned her eyes away at the last part.

"_**Wait until Naruto-kun wakes up. We'll ask him if he wants to know. I don't want him to know if he doesn't want to."**_ Kyuubi smiled down at Naruto. Tsunade looked at Kyuubi. _'Could this really not be an act? She's lived for so long and yet she claims he is the only one she loved. Now she is pregnant and is about to give birth to Naruto-kun's child. She has to realize that he's human and will die of old age. What of the child then? If it's human, he or she will die before Kyuubi. If it's demon it'll live longer then Naruto-kun, it'll grow up for a long time without his or her father. What kind of life is that for your child Kyuubi?'_ Kyuubi turned to Tsunade. _**"Your face says everything about what you are thinking."**_ Kyuubi said not turning her head away from Naruto. _**"What I plan to do after his child is born," **_Kyuubi looked up at Tsunade, _**"is none of your concern."**_ Kyuubi looked back and Naruto and began stroking his hair softly.

"Letting a child grow up like that is unfair no matter any way you put it." Kyuubi squinted her eyes slightly.

"_**Tsunade, I have respect for your medical knowledge. However, do not push the limits of my patience when it comes to dealing with you."**_ Kyuubi turned towards Tsunade. _**"I will never force Naruto-kun to do anything. Nor will I force his child. Stop thinking I haven't thought this through. I know what I must do and I will do it."**_

"HAVE YOU?" Tsunade screamed at the fox. Kyuubi flinched. "You willingly lead him to believe everything is going to be ok. You should know that if anyone finds out about this that child won't have a normal life! Naruto-kun's reputation will be ruined and that child will live a life like Naruto had when he was a child!"

"_**Wrong."**_ Tsunade growled. _**"Our child will have both of us to guide him or her. I will not abandon our child! Now leave us!" **_Kyuubi said biting down on Naruto's coat collar and disappearing in a pillar of flame before Tsunade could ask questions. Kyuubi appeared in his bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. Kyuubi glanced him over. No matter how many times she looked at him it always made her want to smile. She laid down next to him and fell asleep. The next morning approached quickly as Kyuubi woke up to find Naruto was not where she left him. She was about to raze half of Konoha to find him when he walked into the room and placed a tray of food down near her. She sighed in relief. She looked down at the food and ate it without caring what it was. After she was finished Naruto took the tray out and placed the dishes in the sink. He walked back into the room shortly after it was done and laid next to her. Kyuubi thought it was strange that Naruto wasn't speaking to her. She was about to speak to him when he spoke.

"I know you're wondering why I'm not talking to you Kyuubi-chan." Naruto rolled his head and looked at her, her eyes pleading for answers. "I know what the pains meant and I'm not sure what to do. Our baby is coming soon isn't it?" Kyuubi wasn't sure of that answer since she took him out before Tsunade could give them an answer.

"_**Tsunade never got the chance to tell me. All she did was say it wasn't time for our child to come out yet but it would be soon."**_

"We should go back to her and see." Was the only thing Naruto could think of to say. Kyuubi laid there for a moment before nodding. Without another word spoken to each other they went back to Tsunade's office which had a machine sitting in the middle of the room.

"I knew you two would be back so I had some people bring this portable ultrasound machine to my office. So you two ready?" Both of them nodded. Tsunade prepped Kyuubi and began to run the machine over her stomach area. After a minute of searching Tsunade found it. After a moment she stopped the test and turned the equipment off. Before any of them could ask why Tsunade spoke. "It's impossible to get a good picture of your child. It's too blurry. There is inference with the ultrasound so I can't tell what's going on.

"Can't we just get another machine?" Tsunade shook her head.

"This is the only portal ultrasound I could find and unless you want Kyuubi walking around a hospital…" Naruto got the point. They would wait until the day of the birth to know what exactly their baby looked like.

(A few weeks later)

A monstrous roar was heard all across Konoha as Kyuubi roared in pain. Tsunade walked into a cave where Kyuubi was on her back and chained to the floor by a select group of ANBU. She wasn't mountain sized so it was easier to restrain her. She was 2.7 meters long (about 8 feet) and 1.5 meters tall (almost 6 feet). Another roar came out of Kyuubi as the pains were getting worse. Naruto was frightened at just how much pain she was in.

"Baa-chan what's going on? Is something wrong with her?" Naruto asked frantically. Tsunade shook her head.

"Naruto-kun you're too young to understand what pain woman go through in labor. It's more pain then you can imagine." Another roar shook the cave as Kyuubi arched her back in pain.

"What do I do!?" Tsunade looked at him.

"Be with her, hold her hand…paw… whatever. Just be with her and keep talking to her." Naruto nodded and went to walk away. "Oh and Naruto-kun…" He turned his head towards her. "No matter what she says she doesn't mean it." Naruto didn't like the sound of that. He walked over to Kyuubi and she turned her head towards him.

"Hey umm Kyuubi-chan? I'm new to this and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do but I'm here for you Kyuubi-chan!" He smiled at her. Kyuubi just stared at him.

"_**Naruto-kun I love you. I'd go through worse pain then this for you. I want you to be happy and I'm willing to go through this for you." **_ Kyuubi's eyes shot open and she roared in pain. After a moment she calmed down and breathed heavy. She turned back towards him. She could see the guilt in his eyes. She tried to smile. _**"It's ok Naruto-kun. This is our baby, I won't give up! Believe it!"**_ She thought saying something he used to say would cheer him up. It worked. Naruto smiled up at her.

"Kyuubi-chan…" Naruto held one of her paws that was close to him.

"Alright Kyuubi give me a big push." Tsunade said. Kyuubi turned her head towards Tsunade.

"_**What do you think I've been doing you old whore." **_Tsunade's eye brow twitched. This is why she hated doing births.

"I need you to give me a big push." Kyuubi's hind leg tried to kick her but Tsunade ducked.

"_**Oh sorry I thought you meant literally."**_ She didn't have time to enjoy it as suddenly pain wreaked Kyuubi's body. Kyuubi took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Tsunade could see the head of the baby and bit her lip. Kyuubi panted from the hard struggle and gave one more push to try and end this. Tsunade gently cradled the baby coming out.

"Just a little more!" Tsunade shouted. Kyuubi rested for a few seconds before letting out a roar. Tsunade quickly wrapped the new born in a sheet that was prepared. Kyuubi couldn't sweat in this form. She began to morph into her human form to cool down faster. After morphing, Kyuubi's human sweat glands began to cool her body. Naruto's whole world spun before him however. He had no idea what to do now. Since the threat of overheating was no longer an issue she immediately turned her attention to Naruto who just stood there. Unknowing what to do, Kyuubi did the first thing that came to her mind. She wrapped Naruto in a hug.

"_**I love you Naruto-kun. I know this is new for you and I will be there for you every minute of it. Let's raise this child together."**_ Naruto slowly began to come back to reality. He wrapped his arms around her. Tsunade, seeing the time was right, walked over with their baby. Both Kyuubi and Naruto watch the heartpumpingly slow motions of Tsunade as she made her way to them. Tsunade cradled the child close to not show any features.

"Naruto-kun… Kyuubi." Tsunade's less enthusiastic remark to her name warrented a growl in Kyuubi's eyes. "Your child is a very healthy girl. She does have some features of her mother but most are of her father's thankfully. Let's just pray she doesn't get her mother's attitude." The last statement was consealed in a whisper. Kyuubi clearly heard it.

"_**Your job is done Tsunade, leave us." **_Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tsunade ignoring Kyuubi. Naruto looked down at the small child. She wasn't even the size of his hand and yet this was his child. Naruto gulped and slowly reached out. "Support her head." Naruto carefully adjusted his arm to perfectly hold her with as little discomfort as possible. Naruto stared down at his child. Suddenly everything for him changed. A smile emerged from him as the child cooed and began to struggled weakly in his arms. Kyuubi became fixed on the child as well as almost trace like. Suddenly 5 ANBU, clearly exaughsted jumped in front of them. Tsunade quickly snapping into action.

"What's wrong? Report!"

"Tsunade-sama!" one spoke. "A strange man appeared! He wouldn't stop walking when we told him to and despite our best efforts still is walking here!"

"Did you lose anyone?"

"Negative. He doesn't attack but no matter what we threw at him his walking never slowed down." Tsunade's thoughts immediately thought of Madara but he would have killed them. Foot steps echoed from the front of the cave, making their sounds louder as they got closer. Everyone readied themselves for a fight. The man emerged from the doorway to stop in front of all of them. The man was nearly 6 feet tall and wore black robes that covered everything except his face, his eyes were yellow slits that were horizontal and vertical with a slight roundish circle where the two slits met in the middle. A wired metal contraption hung from his mouth that covered from jaw joint to jaw joint, the bottom of which was a metal row of teeth with five slices above that to breathe out of. His hair was a black long full set of hair that hung down to his neck and around his ears.

"**Good evening."**__ The man spoke in a deep cold voice.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded.

"**Who I am you need not know. I'm simply here to reclaim what is mine."**

"What is it you're here to reclaim?" Tsunade spoke.

"**Nothing you need be concerned about. Despite you attacking me I have yet to lay a hand on any of you. You should feel privileged."** The man's eyes became fixed on Kyuubi. **"You have something that belongs to me. I would like it back."** Kyuubi growled.

"I don't even know who you are!" Naruto yelled at the man.

"**I wasn't referring to you mortal. I was talking to the girl standing behind you. Last I heard they were calling you Kyuubi."** She growled louder which seemed to confirm it to him. **"It matters not. Give me back my aspect power and I'll be on my way."**

"What the hell do you mean your aspect power?" Tsunade demanded. The man still stood there, ignoring her.

"His aspect…?" Naruto commented. "I remember Kyuubi saying that she had an aspect but it was special or something. But what does that have to do with you?" Naruto shouted. This time the man looked at him.

"**Mortals are so amusing. Hn. Very well little one I will tell you."** Kyuubi shot out in front of him and threw a punch at the man only to have him catch it. The man locked eyes with her. **"Why should you care if he knows? He's just a puny mortal. Unless…."** The man disappeared into a black smoke cloud the swirled up and around him out of nowhere. Suddenly Naruto felt a presence behind him only to turn to see the man's head over his shoulder. After a second of the man examining the baby, Naruto held the baby close and jumped back.

"What the hell?!" The man looked up.

"**Kyuubi you naughty girl. I hope you're not leading the poor mortal into believing you have feeling for it. Afterall you know what happened to your first child." ** Naruto might as well have gotten shot in the heart. Kyuubi lied? Kyuubi wasn't a virgin? She had another child with another man?

"_**You basterd! He didn't need to know about her! I'll kill you where you stand!"**_

"**You are the one who neglected to tell him about your first child. How should I know what he knows and what he doesn't. Speaking of which, I thought you swore to never like humans ever again because of that. Do you want to know the truth behind this creature you call the Kyuubi?"** Naruto didn't know what to say. The man smirked. **"Very well I'll tell you the story of Kyuubi's first child."**Kyuubi launched another fist at him only to pull his metal contraption down slightly. A chilling wind he blew from his mouth which froze her in ice. He readjusted the metal contraption. **"Stay put."** The man began to speak. **"A long time ago we bijuu lived on our own with no restrictions except not to misuse our powers that we were created with. The Kyuubi and I were gifted with the most powerful of those powers. I was gifted with the power of death and she was gifted with the power of life. Kyuubi used her power to create life and I made sure when death came to those beings, a balance. About a few thousand years ago Kyuubi grew bored of her duty and seeing the mortals of this realm have children of her own she wanted a child. Being the caretaker of life, she did what we vowed never to do. Use our powers for ourselves. She grew a living being inside herself without the need of a father. When the child was born is was a half mortal version of herself. She cared for it and fed it. She brushed it's hair and cleaned her. She did everything a mother would do to take care of her young. One day they got into a terrible fight. I can't remember what about. Kyuubi's daughter ran off and stumbled across the race known as humans, your race. The humans instantly began to worship the daughter as a god and make daily offerings to her. Kyuubi found her daughter and tried to force her to come back with her. Eventually another fight broke out between the two of them and Kyuubi left her daughter there. I don't know why or how it happened. But Kyuubi a week later went back to try to get her daughter back again only this time her daughter was nowhere to be found. She searched around to try and find her only to find one human willing to talk to her. Apparently his tribe that worshipped her was attacked by a rival tribe and she was taken hostage. Kyuubi rushed to where the other tribe lived. However she was too late. The other tribe had burned her daughter's body and used it to have a feast to feed their tribe. She became enraged. As the aspect of life she could do many terrible things to them and so I intervened and stopped her from making the mistake of slaughtering everything. Eventually Kyuubi's rage subsided but her vengeance never did. She was never the same. From that day forward she vowed to have no connections with humans. Then about a few hundred years ago I was sealed inside a man who defeated me. This man split my power among the other bijuu in a misguided attempt to being peace. Instead he gave Kyuubi was she wanted to become both the aspect of life and death. One thing she did not plan on is the fact that even though she had my powers she did not know how to use them. So she charged headlong into battle with humans and the legend of the bloodthirsty beast known as the Kyuubi was born. I know not much of what has happened since that day but I have learned in time that she could not use my powers correctly and wound up enslaved. Sealed inside the very thing she hated. Now she has a second child. I know wiether or not this was all a plot on her part to get a second child and destroy everything. Or if this is all true and she was wound up giving up her hatred and finally come to peace with it.**"

"_**I will never be at peace!" **_Kyuubi's temper snapped and charged at the man baring her claw. Despite seeing the attack he made no attempt to dodge it. The claw simply went through his stomach. He never let out so much as a groan from the massive wound._** "I have never forgotten what humans have done to my precious daughter. But…" **_Kyuubi retracted her claw and stared at her blood caked hands with tears freely flowing down her cheeks._** "That fight we had, that stupid fight was all because she wanted to wanted to play with the 'strange creatures.' I knew it would end like this. I knew that if she left my side something might happen to her. But I was careless. She was just a child… she was powerful but inexperienced and young. It made her stupid to think she was safe." **_Kyuubi's tears fell harder._** "That human who talked to me told me that their entire tribe was to die but she instead willing went with them if they spared their lives. After that the tribe was forced out of the area and while most stuck together, some split off into other groups." **_Kyuubi's fists balled up in rage. _** "My daughter died to save the humans who worshiped her!" **_Kyuubi's sobs and broken voice now echoed throughout the walls. _**"My hatred, my pure hatred comes from the fact it was my daughter who died and not those humans! We bijuu may not be Kami but those humans didn't deserve to live after they sacrificed MY daughter to save themselves. They let my daughter die instead of fighting to the death! They should have been the ones to die and my daughter been the one who lived!" **_Tears streamed down Kyuubi's face. Naruto knew she hated humans but does this mean that she was just using him? No after all they've been through together there was no way. Naruto locked away his fear and walked up behind Kyuubi. He made sure the baby was not supported and poked Kyuubi to get her attention. Kyuubi's watery eyes turned to him.

"Kyuubi-chan, I don't know how to handle her right. Do you mind helping me out?" Kyuubi stared at him for a moment and then looked down at their child. The small child struggled a little uncomfortable in her new position. Kyuubi kneeled down and carefully adjusted her in his arms. When Kyuubi went to pull away the little baby gripped her finger and let out a little excited squeal. Kyuubi's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"**And the human? I wonder that now you have what you want, what is to become of him? Is he to fall pray to your lust for revenge? Or have you really fallen for what you hate?"**

After a moment more of tears streamin down her face, Kyuubi clenched her fist. She stood back up and silently whispered to Naruto. _**"Keep her safe for me Naruto-kun. I have to take care of him."**_ Kyuubi turned to the man. _**"If we had this conversation 50 years, 100 years ago I would have told you that I was using that which I hated to birth me another child. The reason that I never did that though was because I could barely tolerate the existence of humans. I watched them squirm for their survival and I was content in watching that. However, years ago I met a couple who I found interesting. I got to know them, watch them. They eventually died but had a son which I was sealed into. When sealed inside an infant who had just been born, watching him grow up, to fight for his very survival in a world that despised him, to never give up in himself, to wear a smile no matter how bad things got, to watch him live a life of absolute horror…For the first time in my life… here was a boy, a child whose pain I could relate to. This child who suffered physical and mental beatings every day and yet still smiled. He still had reason to hope for the future… This child fascinated me and I guess reminded me of what my daughter used to be like, ignorant but it was a … cute ignorant. When I learned more about him I realized something, he was stronger than me. Not because he could beat me in a fight but because he could do what I could not, forgive. It took awhile but this child earned my respect and eventually… my love. Now that child has grown up and he still continues to amaze me with his strength, both physically and mentally."**_ Kyuubi's tears subsided. She stared at the aspect of death. _**"I will protect him with my life."**_ They both stared at each other for a brief moment.

"**Very touching. However back to the matter at hand."** Kyuubi growled at him for his lack of emotion at her story. **"As touching as that is I'm afraid I still need my power back. Kind words doesn't make it right for you to have such power. The aspect of life is your job. Death is mine."** Kyuubi growled in protest. **"You and I both know that it must be this way. So I will ask one last time. Reliquish death's mantle to me or else."** Kyuubi growled loudly. Kyuubi's eyes darted to Naruto and attempted to run to him but the former aspect got there first. **"Kyuubi you weren't going to do what I think you were going to do?"** A large growl vibrated from her throat. **"He's a mortal, he could never handle being the aspect of death."** The room went silent, only Kyuubi's reverberating growls remained.

"_**You know nothing of he is capable of! He…"**_

"**He is a mortal! Do not try and justify your actions. Now I will not repeat myself and if you don't…"** Suddenly the former aspect slit Naruto's throat with his fingernail and kicked him into the stone wall, sending the baby up. The former aspect caught the baby gently as to not harm it. With baby now laying in death's arm, the former aspect looked at Kyuubi with a serious look. **"Now if you please."** The intension was clear. Kyuubi was not one for taking threats and became enraged.

"_**YOU…YOU…YOU!" **_Massive chakra surges came from Kyuubi's body as Kyuubi's anger engulfed her. Kyuubi charged him in rage. The aspect smiled and dodged her initial attack to give a single kick to her abdomen. The force of a full charge and the aspect's kick was terrifilingly powerful as Kyuubi was knocked diagonally into the stone ceiling and nearly split the mountain in two. The former aspect watched as Kyuubi charged out of the giant crack and tried again to attack the former aspect. This time he disappeared into black smoke and with a single elbow to the back of her neck, she was planted into the floor and was close to unconsciousness. He smiled.

"**So predictable. But I wonder, which you cared about more that mortal or this child? I suppost that doesn't matter now."** He placed his free hand above her and suddenly black lighting erupted from Kyuubi's body. With what little energy she had left Kyuubi let out a loud roar as the man forcefully took back what was his. Within seconds, the former aspect became the current aspect of death. When he was finished draining his power back he placed the newborn child next to her. **"Born of mortal and immortal, hn. She will live an interesting life I'm sure. However I will not forsake my vow to kill for personal reasons. Both her and that mortal will live, his is only a flesh wound. And 'Kyuubi' work on your anger."** In a cloud of black smoke the man disappeared. Leaving them with more questions than answers. Kyuubi weakly turned her head to the newborn next to her. She stared at her for a brief moment passing out. _**'Damn it.'**_

End of chapter


	15. The Darkness

A/N: Slight rape scene. Not actually going into the details of the rape but it's clear it was rape. I'll highlight it if you would like to skip it, only 5 or 6 lines.

Chapter 15: The Darkness

Kyuubi's eyes slapped opened and immediately began to frantically search the room for Naruto and her daughter. At first glance it was a normal hospital room but closer examination was that this room had no windows and only a single door. She could tell this was meant to not be seen. She got up and immediately ripped off her gown. Damn itchy hospital gowns.

"_**That solves one problem. Now to find Naruto-kun."**_ Kyuubi walked over to the doorway which lead to a case of stairs. After a grueling 5 minute walk up the stairs Kyuubi opened the door to find the regular hospital. Kyuubi let out a quick chakra pulse and began walking towards the nurse's station. The nurse looked up at her with a smile.

"Ah Tsunade-sama! What can I do for you today?" Kyuubi smiled.

"_**Naruto-kun, where is he?"**_ The nurse tilted her head.

"Uhh. You told me that he was to be released hours ago. I assumed he left." Kyuubi growled softly.

"_**Nevermind then. I thought he was still here. Carry on."**_ Kyuubi left a confused nurse. Once Kyuubi stepped outside she could smell him. She walked down the street sending out chakra pulses every hundred feet or so to keep up the illusion. Kyuubi stopped in front of her destination, a small house in the middle of town. She narrowed her eyes and carefully made her way into the house. She climbed the stairs and finally arrived outside the door where Naruto's scent was. She smelled who else was in there and sighed annoyed. She opened and found what she was looking for in front of her. Tsunade, Naruto and the newborn were standing in front of her. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"Drop the illusion Kyuubi. We all know it's you." With a final chakra pulse Kyuubi was revealed to them. Tsuande stood up and spoke. "What do you want?" Not even bringing up the topic of her being naked. Kyuubi just looked at Naruto who was holding her child. The next few moments passed slow as they stared at each other, not really knowing how to begin this conversation. Finally Naruto broke the silence by standing up and walking over to her. Naruto smiled up at her.

"Would you like to hold her Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi didn't need to give a response, her transfixed face said it all. Naruto carefully handed Kyuubi the child. Small squeals and grunts came from the small newborn. Though she seemed human, the whisker marks and the red pupils were clear traits of her mother. Kyuubi could only stare into the eyes of her daughter and remember the incident so long ago. Yet to Kyuubi the wound still bleed, it still breathed exposed air. Kyuubi placed a grin on her face.

"_**She looks just like her dad."**_ The smile on her face was frozen and plain. _**"Naruto-kun, watch her for a little while longer please. I need to do something."**_ Naruto could tell Kyuubi was hiding her exposed wound. It was traumatic to her but she didn't show weakness. Kyuubi didn't watch for a response instead she just jumped out of the room's window. Naruto turned and went to open his mouth but Tsunade wasn't stupid.

"Don't worry I'll watch her." Naruto wasn't shocked that Tsunade knew exactly what he was going to do because Tsunade knew him so well. Naruto nodded and handed Tsunade the child. Naruto took off after Kyuubi. It didn't take long because she didn't go far. Kyuubi stood atop of the hokage monument.

"_**I knew you'd find me…"**_ Kyuubi didn't turn around to face Naruto who was standing a few yards behind her.

"Well you did come to my favorite spot so it was easy to find you." Naruto tried to joke but Kyuubi gave him another fake smile and turned away. "You really have me worried Kyuubi-chan. You shouldn't run off like that…"

"_**Naruto-kun don't you realize just what I am? Don't you understand the reason why if anyone found out what I am then we could never live the life we want to?"**_ Naruto smile no longer loomed around his face.

"I know exactly what you are Kyuubi. I know who you are too." Kyuubi turned around.

"_**Then think about what's best for everyone. I have to leave before anyone find out."**_

"Then take me with you." Kyuubi's red eyes peered downwards. "For an 'aspect' you are stupid." Kyuubi's eyes shot up and glared at him. "What of our child and me? The best course of action is to leave us? Kami forbid something happens to me on a mission and she is sent into the same system that I came out of! Is that what you want? That if I die our daughter gets sent into a system that will abuse her?"

"_**Of course not! Don't you DARE make it seem like I don't care about her!" **_

"No you probably do. You just are running away. It's like you don't even care about us. Instead you are just trying to run away from your own problems!" Kyuubi never did this before but she walked up to Naruto and picked him up by his collar bone. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"_**Take it back."**_

"Kyuubi-chan if you think running away will really solve anything then your being an idiot. Which of the three choices is better? You taking her and running for the rest of your life, me taking her and risk losing me the rest of her life and she gets put into foster homes or the best case scenario is that Tsunade or Shizune will take care of her assuming they know how to raise a kid. Or third we stay here together and deal with this together and she grows up with a mother and father!" Naruto's blue eyes burned brighter than Kyuubi's. Kyuubi dropped him and stared at him.

"_**And the fact that there could be people after us? What if we have to run?"**_

"Then we run but we will always keep in contact with our home here in the leaf. We continue our lives the way they are meant to. We don't run from each other."

"_**What kind of life is that for you and our daughter? To be in fear of running the rest of your life? Because I'm some magical being? It's not right…"**_

"It's better than the fear of losing you and trying to raise our daughter while being a ninja." Naruto's eyes shinned with radiance that said nothing could ever go wrong, that everything will be okay. These where his true eyes, the ones that would make a lion into a household cat. They spoke dominance and compassion, trust and loyalty. "This is why we need each other." Kyuubi placed him down and turned away, once again looking out over the village. She began to chuckle. _**'This is why you need a bit of feelings to do this job. Thinking that you're always right for eternity makes you forget. I'll teach you that soon enough…'**_ "What's so funny?" Naruto asked staring at her almost two face.

"_**Nothing I was just thinking of how if I left I'd miss having you around. You always surprise me Naruto-kun. Besides…."**_ Kyuubi turned around and sprouted a tail. _**"I couldn't resist when you when your face gets so serious…"**_ Her tail flicked his chin. _**"It's too cute to see you serious."**_ A small blush happeared on his face.

"Hey!... oh…" Kyuuubi wrapped him in a hug. She had a real smile on her face this time. Suddenly he felt the warm tears stain his jacket and seep through to his skin. "Kyuubi-chan…" Naruto spoke softly. Kyuubi just held him tighter. She wasn't going to ever let him go. Not again. Naruto wrapped her in a hug as well. She broke the hug and pulled him into a kiss which lasted only a second but had the same effect as floating on a cloud. Kyuubi stared into his eyes. She started to giggle. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"_**Trying to picture you as a dad. I'll be interesting for sure."**_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyuubi just chuckled.

"_**Oh nothing. Let's get back to her before she forgets who we are okay?"**_ She kissed his forehead and before he could protest going back to the hospital launched herself off the monument and on top of the hospital. After a short sprint through the halls, Kyuubi went back into the room where they just were a short while ago. Tsunade looked at Kyuubi.

"Well since we were interrupted twice now, how about giving us a name so we can call her something other than 'girl' when she get older huh?" Tsunade said staring at Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked over at Naruto who look like he was about to throw up from being treated like a rag doll. After a moment of gaining his composure Naruto responded.

"I don't know… Could you give me a few suggestions?" Tsunade's vein popped out of her head.

"So you want ME to name YOUR child?" Naruto took the hint. Naruto looked at Kyuubi.

"What about you Kyuubi-chan, any names?"

"_**I did have one in mind but it's not a very good one." **_

"Say it. We need a name to call her." Kyuubi turned to their child and spoke the name.

"_**Hotaru. I wanted to call her Hotaru."**_ Naruto smiled.

"Hotaru huh…" Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. He stroked his chin like some old wise man. Kyuubi stared at him thinking he didn't like it. Suddenly his eyes bursted open and gave a big smile. "I like it! Baa-chan that's what we'll name her! Hotaru!" Tsunade smiled and picked up a clipboard next to the sleeping child. Kyuubi was happy Naruto liked her name. Tsunade turned to them after she was finished writing.

"Normally I'd recommend a couple of weeks for maternal recovering but she's…" Tsunade and Kyuubi exchanged glances for a moment before Tsunade continued. ", different. Just let us keep Hotaru here for a few days to watch her to make sure there aren't any signs of complication." Naruto nodded with a reluctant Kyuubi willing to stay here under Tsunade's watch but she caved in and agreed to do it if Naruto could stay with her. Tsunade agreed and to watch the new born for any complications. They agreed and two nurses brought in a second bed for Naruto to sleep on. They placed the beds close to each other. Kyuubi held Hotaru in her arms and stared deeply at her. Nothing would be the same.

"**Quite the little abonbination… isn't she?"** A cold voice spoke from the corner of the room, breaking the happy moment. Naruto jumped in front of Kyuubi with a kunai drawn. Kyuubi went to move but Hotaru squealed in protest causing her to stop moving.

"Stay put and protect her." Naruto said reading himself for battle with the aspect. While no one could tell, the current aspect of death smirked. Death's eyes gazed upon Naruto. "Why are you here?" Naruto demanded.

"**Stay your hand mortal. This doesn't concern you." **His eyes gazed over Hotaru. **"I do believe that we unfinished business 'Kyuubi.'"** Kyuubi growled.

"_**What more could you want from me? You got your power back so just back off!" **_Kyuubi threatened.

"**Temper…Temper…"**The aspect mocked her. **"I took my power back but it wasn't all of it. Where did you store the rest of it?"** The aspect asked her. Kyuubi got a confused but angry look on her face.

"_**I have no idea what you are talking about. You took your powers back by force, how could I possibly store your power…"**_ Hotaru squealed, the aspect's eyes gazed down at the child. Kyuubi quickly realized what the aspect of death was thinking. She growled and held her child close. _**"Like HELL!"**_ The aspect of death began walking towards her. Naruto jumped in between them kunai in hand. The aspect gazed down at him.

"**I won't repeat myself mortal. Move."** Naruto's response was to launch the kunai into the aspect of death. The aspect took the hit and the kunai embedded itself in his ribcage, not a single drop of blood shed. The aspect of death scoffed and removed the kunai. He threw the metal down on the floor with a loud clank. **"Wrong choice."** The aspect disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Naruto scanned the area repeatedly for signs of him. Suddenly a hooded robed figure phased through the floor. Naruto's first move was to attack it. The figure's robe was torn open and a single skeleton with gleaming red eyes stared back at him. **"Black Death Art: Grim Reaper."** Kyuubi knew that technique. Before she could warn him Naruto formed a resengan and plunged it into the reaper's chest cavity. The creature took the hit without a flinch.

"_**Naruto don't! Get away!"**_ Kyuubi screamed too late. The skeleton grabbed his hand before Naruto could pull it out. Naruto gasped as he began to feel like the life itself was being sucked out of him, his skin became wrinkled and flaky and he fell to the floor aged 80 years. The skeleton stared at him for a moment before looking at Kyuubi.

"Resengan!" Before the reaper could turn a Naruto on the ceiling plunged a resengan into the reaper's head shattering his skull and breaking the jutsu. Naruto jumped back and dispelled the clone. Panting slightly he looked up at Kyuubi who was still holding Hotaru.

"**Nice trick."** Naruto looked around for were that voice came from. **"Black Death Art:"** The voice began. Naruto readied himself for what was about to happen. Kyuubi, unable to do anything due to the small child in her hands that cringed at any slight movement, could only provide small support to Naruto. **"Black Nightmare."** The room around him melted away and into the floor. Naruto turned to see the bed beside him empty and sink into the floor. He felt around him, trying to find something to prove to him this was just a genjutsu. Suddenly a chain came slithering at him wrapping around his right wrist. Then another chain wrapped around his left wrist. Both chains pulled him up and saw the aspect standing before him. **"You will learn why to never defy me!" **He snapped his fingers and both Hotaru and Kyuubi were laying on a table. Hotaru was laying on a small patch of straw and Kyuubi was pinned down similarly to Naruto except she was bent over and her legs were chained down as well. Kyuubi snarled at the aspect of death.

"_**You basterd! I'll KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH EITHER OF THEM!" **_The aspect laughed.

"**Both of you threaten to kill me and yet look at how you are now. Tied up and unable to make good on your threats. I, however, can make good on my threat."** He stared into Naruto's eyes. **"I told you to stay your hand but instead you jumped in front of me. You will be punished."** The aspect turned to Kyuubi. **"If I torture him he won't learn. He's a mortal and I can try to break him until death but he'll still defy me. Instead I'll try a different approach. Something that I'm sure I'll make him regret the rest of his miserable mortal life."** Naruto screamed at the aspect.

"Don't you dare hurt Kyuubi-chan!" The aspect chuckled.

"**I wonder how bad it will hurt to watch her suffer Naruto.**_**"**_ Naruto struggled hard against the chain to try and reach him. Kyuubi just continued to snarl at the aspect.

"_**Do your worst!"**_ Kyuubi spit at him. _**"No matter how much blood you shed from me I won't let a single tear fall."**_ The aspect bent down in front of her.

"**I doubt there will be much blood at all because what I plan to do is…"** He placed his metal jaw next to her ear and whispered what he was planning on doing. Kyuubi's face shot white with terror.

"_**NO! Please!"**_ Naruto knew a new level of fear as something so horrible that it made Kyuubi scream like that had to be horrible. The aspect smirked under his metal plate.

"**Oh yes. And when im done 'Kyuubi' I'll kill your child."** Kyuubi's mind went feral. She began to thrash violently to break the chains that bound her. Naruto pulled with all his might to break the chains, to stop whatever he was planning. The aspect chuckled. **"Tell him Kyuubi. Tell him what I told you."** Kyuubi thrashed more violently.

"_**NO! Naruto close your eyes! And no matter what you hear don't open them!"**_ Kyuubi screamed thrashing wildly on the table. Death turned to Naruto.

"**If you won't tell him I will."** Kyuubi continued to trash around violently. **"I plan on making you regret killing my reaper boy."**

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Naruto screamed. "You hear me?!" The aspect chuckled.

"**We'll see if I need to. Because what I plan to do is…"** He pulled Naruto as close as the chain would allow and whispered into his ear. **"Rape her in front of you."** Naruto went white. Every fiber of his being froze in terror. Naruto only now realized that the only clothing Kyuubi was wearing was the hospital gown she was forced into wearing after they both got back from the monument. However the back of the gown was open and therefore revealed everything. There was no clothing to stop him. The aspect began walking behind her.

_**(Rape scene begin)**_

"No…" The aspect began to take off his clothing. "No!..." He grabbed her hips and forced her to stop moving. "Stop it…" He positioned himself behind her. "DON'T!" Naruto screamed. Kyuubi looked over at him.

"_**Please close your eyes and look away!"**_ He trusted forward and Kyuubi's screaming eachoed in his head.

_**(Rape scene end)**_

"NO!" Suddenly the scene faded and Kyuubi shook Naruto violently.

"_**Naruto-kun! Naruto! Naruto answer me!" **_Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he stared at her remembering the screams she made just seconds ago. Naruto broke down. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Kyuubi-chan! I couldn't save you! It's all my fault!" Kyuubi had no idea what he was talking about. Kyuubi growled softly.

"_**Naruto-kun listen to me!"**_ Naruto kept apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!" Naruto cried into her shoulder.

"_**Naruto-kun whatever you saw wasn't real. HE put you in a genjutsu. None of it was real. I'm fine! Just look at me!" **_Naruto stopped crying but tears continued to fall as he looked up at her.

"You mean…" Naruto slowly processed the new information. However his tears continued to rage down his face. Kyuubi smiled and nodded her head. She stroked his hair.

"_**Naruto-kun nothing happened to me. Tsunade showed up and took the baby from me so I could fight him off. I got him to back off but when I got back here Tsunade said you were under some powerful genjutsu she couldn't dispel. I had to use a large portion of my chakra to dispel it. But I'm okay! Please I'm okay!" **_Naruto stared at her with disbelief. Naruto shook his head.

"I…I…" Tsunade put her hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. A small growl vibrated in Kyuubi's throat.

"Kyuubi let me handle him, I'm experienced with mental trauma. Leave the room for a little while, while I get Naruto-kun to tell me what happened." Kyuubi was on the verge of telling her to shove it and back off but another glance at Naruto's violent shaking made her swallow her words.

"_**Fine. 10 minutes. After that I'm coming back in whether you like it or not."**_ Kyuubi stormed out of the room clearly hostile to the idea of leaving him under these circumstances but knew it had to be done. Tsunade signed and signaled everyone out of the room. After everyone left she turned to Naruto.

"Tell me what happened." Naruto stared up at Tsunade with red tearing eyes.

"Baa-chan…" Tsunade wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes it's me Naruto-kun. It's your baa-chan." She held him a moment before pushing him back a moment. "Naruto-kun, what happened inside the genjutsu?" Naruto turned away.

"I can't say it baa-chan. I don't even want to think about it. It wasn't real…" Tsunade gripped him tightly.

"It was real to you! That's all that matters. I just need to know what happened Naruto. Tell me what happened so I can help you!" Naruto's eyes sliced the floor. A moment of silence fell as Naruto forced the words from his mouth.

"He hurt her."

"That man hurt who? Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded. "How did he hurt her?" Tsunade knew enough psychological trauma that she had a feeling she knew exactly what he had seen. The thought flew around her mind and she tried to shoot it down, praying it wasn't true. The look in his eyes almost confirmed it though. Naruto tried to push away from her.

"No I can't!" Tsunade held him close to her. Naruto struggled to back away but stopped when he heard Tsunade's soft voice talk to him.

"Naruto-kun…did he show you him forcing Kyuubi to do something?" His body went limp. Tsunade's heart sank. It was the oldest and most evil way to break someone. Take the most loved woman in a man's life and rape her in front of him. While 9/10 times it was genjutsu it was the most vile way to break someone, because no matter how much training you go through, no matter how much you know it's not real, no matter how skilled you are, nothing will break a person faster than taking something they love dear and hurting it. She held him close and let him cry into her shoulder. She stroked his hair and told him that it wasn't real, that nothing happened. After a few minutes of calming him down he finally stopped crying. Tsunade looked up at the clock and knew Kyuubi wasn't going to wait much longer. Tsunade stood up. "I'll be right back okay Naruto-kun. Just stay right here. I'll only be a moment." Naruto nodded and she walked out of the room biting her lip. Kyuubi was the first to speak.

"_**Thirty seconds until I go into that room."**_ Tsunade locked eyes with her.

"Kyuubi we need to talk."

"_**WE need to do NOTHING. I need to go into that room and help Naruto!" **_

"If you go in there you will only make things worse!"

"_**How will I make things worse? He's suffering and I'm not allowed to do anything?"**_

"Not yet. I need to talk to him more first. He saw something that is on the verge of breaking him. If you go in there and say one thing that triggers him he will go into a psychotic break. Even the simple act of you being there might trigger him! If you care for him at all you will stay here and wait until I get him calmed down." Kyuubi growled.

"_**Just what exactly did that basterd show him? TELL ME!" **_Kyuubi demanded. Tsuande sighed.

"If I tell you you have to promise to not go in there until I tell you to." Kyuubi growled louder.

"_**Tell me or else I'll rip your vocal box from your throat and…"**_

"I won't tell you unless you agree to not go in there until I tell you. That's final." Kyuubi growled louder.

"_**Fine!"**_ Kyuubi forced out. _**"Now tell me before I change my mind!"**_ Tsunade sighed. With a serious look Tsunade told Kyuubi what she learned.

"Naruto saw that aspect of death or whatever…" Tsunade steeled herself for how Kyuubi will react. She knew it was going to be bad. "rape you in the genjutsu." Kyuubi's darkest and most foul ideas of what happened to Naruto didn't come close to what the truth was. Kyuubi would have become an artic fox with how pale she got. As it sunk in her teeth clenched harder and harder. Suddenly a wave of fear overtook her. She quickly hammered Tsunade for answers.

"_**Where did you take Hotaru?" **_

"In the basement where you were." Kyuubi growled softly.

"_**Take care of him I need to make sure I'm wrong."**_ With that Kyuubi disappeared, sprinting towards her goal. It didn't take long to reach the room. Sure enough she was right. The figure in front of her chuckled.

"**I thought you wouldn't figure it out."** Kyuubi's snarl was short and vicious.

"_**You broke Naruto-kun so that I'd be too busy caring for him then watching her." **_The man turned around to face her.

"**I'm surprised you figured that out so quick. As much as it pains me to use such methods I had no choice. I could kill everyone to get what I wanted or I could scar one boy to do the same thing. Of course there was a chance that you didn't love that boy and guarded your daughter, but it was worth the risk."**

"_**I'll kill you for what you have done."**_ The man only chuckled.

"**Kill me? You cannot kill death. We are immortal, untouchable by the hands of time. To kill me is impossible."** He was right. They could battle until the end of days and not reach a conclusion. However…

"_**I couldn't kill you… but I could re-seal you in someone."**_ The man's gaze narrowed on Kyuubi.

"**And why, pray tell, would you do that. You gain nothing by sealing me. You would need someone powerful to split my power and give you back my mantle."**

"_**True, IF I wanted your mantle back that's what I'd do."**_ The aspect narrowed his eyes at her. _**"That's all I ever cared about before was revenge for my daughter but now… I have a life. I have Naruto-kun who despite knowing I'm immortal, would risk his life for me. He captivated me and now I've bore his child. I don't seek revenge anymore, I seek peace because of him. I want to live the rest of this eternity with him."**_

"**And that justifies trying to give him the mantle of death? The mortal could never handle it."**

"_**I realize now that my actions were wrong. I was thinking only of myself and what I wanted. I didn't even ask Naruto-kun what he wanted. I almost forced him to live a damned existence because of how I feel."**_

"**Emotions get the best of you. It's why we, brother and sister in this trapped eternity, must not let our emotions get in the way of our judgement. I mean that only figuratively of course."**

"_**However,"**_ Kyuubi interrupted. _**"we think we need to above the emotional turmoil that 'corrupts' us and makes us do rash decisions. But we need these so that we can learn right from wrong. We need to…"**_

"**What we need to do is remember our place. Not to interfere in the lives of mortals. We have a job to keep the world balanced, not running around with whomever we please. We live to keep balance."**

"_**Sometimes, we need to re-learn was balance is. Even now our breatheren are being hunted by a group of people looking to gain power and for what? We sit back and say it's none of our concern when they do it to themselves and yet when we are involved, it's too late to do anything! You were sealed for many years and now your finally free. What makes you think this will blow over? What makes you think that someone won't try and re-summon you or me again and try and use us to conquer other mortals? We have to re-establish balance but we need to remind ourselves of what balance is."**_ The man looked at Kyuubi and scoffed.

"**Wise words. Very well what shall I do then? Allow this child to grow up and take both our places?"** Kyuubi shook her head.

"_**What we need to do is re-establish order! Right now there are men who can raise people from the dead and someone, while dead now, who stole other people's lives to prolong his own. We need to re-establish Life and Death! Starting with my daughter to help us. When she comes of age, she will live among the mortals and learn what it is to be mortal, so she does not make the same mistakes as us. She will make her own mistakes but she will succeed were we have failed. It is my duty as her mother to see to that."**_

"And her father." Naruto walked around the corner. Kyuubi turned and smile at him. The man looked at Naruto.

"**The mortal who stared me in the eyes and live to tell. Not many mortals had that luck and I'll be sure not many else will."**

"Kyuubi is right. My jii-chan taught me that. That each generation passes down their knowledge and their burdens to the next. That when we are no longer part of this world, we inspire and give hope to those who proceed forward. This is the will of fire my jii-chan taught me." The man looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"**Now I see why you fell in love with this mortal. Very well, I shall leave this to you two to handle this. I shall return to my post and restore my end of the balance."** The man began to walk out of the room but stopped next to Naruto. **"But mortal,"** The aspect paused and looked down at him. The fire that burned in Naruto's eyes matched his own. **"should you emplant another weapon inside me again, you will know your parents personally."** Naruto nodded. **"You are the second mortal to lay a weapon in me. Praise yourself, for the only other mortal to do that was the sage of six paths."** With that the man disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. Kyuubi and Naruto stared at each other for a moment before hearing the small cries of the infant who lay on straw. Naruto smiled.

"Hopefully she isn't a handful like her mom." Naruto laughed. Kyuubi growled softly and looked down at him with a playful grin on her face.

"_**Maybe she won't be born with her father's small intellect."**_ They both exchanged playful glares before breaking down and laughing. When their laughter died down, Kyuubi walked over to the infant and cradled her in her arms. **"Well no matter how she turns out, we'll be there for her."**Naruto nodded and smiled at the two of them. Kyuubi, the beautiful fox, mother of his child, and Hotaru, his daughter. It was in this moment Naruto realized just what family was meant to be. No words may describe the enlightenment that one gets when you hold your child for the first time.

((Somewhere in the prison in Konoha))

A guard fell to the floor dead. The attacker moved forward with no remorse and soon found his objective. Black flames tore open the prison cell which housed his objective. Madara smiled that his plan was soon to start.

"Took you long enough." The figure didn't respond. "Did you bring what I asked?" The figure stared at him for a moment before reaching into his jacket and pulling out two jars, inside the jars were two eye balls. "Excellent. And the Juubi?"

"Let's go like you said." Madara smiled.

"Then our final stage is set. Let operation destroy the leaf, commence! Let all who stand before us be crushed in this, the hour of rebirth for the Uchiha clan! They will pay for what they have done to us and Itachi right, Sasuke?" Sasuke said nothing but smiled a cold dead smile. Madara removed his blindfold and began the transplant on himself. Sasuke walked away. _'Soon Itachi, soon I'll make them pay for taking you away from me.'_ Sasuke's eyes gleamed in the dark corridor, a mere dark light shrouded by even greater darkness.

End of Chapter.


End file.
